Nothing, ever
by Andre.w2
Summary: A human child mysteriously ends up on Mars with plenty of trouble tailing him. He appears to be in the centre of many threads that lead to assassins, terrorists and miscellaneous madness. All he has to rely on is a handful of certain MC Martians.
1. A Christmas you wouldn't like

**=====================================================================**

**"Nothing, ever" has been discontinued. I can't find the time to write this any longer**

**and I also feel that I have lost the inspiration and interest. This also mean that I will**

**not do the through-out corrections of all documents as planned, but I still hope they**

**will be "readable". Thank-you to everyone who has read and liked it. ~A.w.**

**=====================================================================**

**Information:**

This is a _fan fiction_, and that means I don't own and have never owned the original **Biker**

**Mice From Mars** characters. All people/mice/etc in these stories are **created** and therefore

also **owned** by yours truly, except those from them from the **original show** and:

**1. ****Spark**

**2. ****Stunts**

**3. ****Starblaze**

**4. ****Kickstart**

**5. ****Centerline**

**6. ****Mrs. Davidson**

These six made-up persons are obviously created and owned by **JWC@bikermice.com**

and thanks to his kindness, I've been allowed to borrow them for a while.

The time-lines in these stories are based on the Earth-time and the 24/h system.

**=====================================================================**

**Warnings:**

This story's chapters contain **foul language**, sometimes extreme **violence** and later

maybe even **sexual expressions** and **acts** which are not suitable for children **under**

**fifteen years**. So you must be (or claim to be) 15 years or older to read this document.

I am not saying this to be mean, I only do it FOR YOUR sake. I have warned you, so don't

come and nail me later on. Thank-you very much.

Do not try to **steal** or **modify** these stories in any way, okay? If you borrow characters,

you'd better **ask first**. If you don't, and I find out that you **abuse** mine or JWC's creations,

you'll get a very pissed author behind you for the rest of your life and that wouldn't be nice,

now would it?

So that's the big deal people. All spelling and grammar errors you can possible find are my

bad since I usually write when I'm a little tired, and thus isn't that concentrated. Plus that I,

unfortunately, is not that great at English. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it as much as you can.

Credits to the ones who can come up with a good guess why the title of these series is like

It is. There might be something hidden in it.

_~Andreas W_

Email: andreas.w@postino.de

**Original HTML-file : **

**=====================================================================**

**Andreas W's**

"Nothing, ever"

**Part I (a prologue)** **A Christmas as you wouldn't like**

Chicago

December the 24th, 1998

**19:10**

"So, we'd like to warn all you drivers out there, slippery roads and a snowstorm is a baa-aaad combination fellahs! So watch where you're driving! And now for something completely different!"

"Yea yea **yea**! El, can you turn down the volume?"

"Does it make you nervous?"

"It's not that. I just don't like to hear that guy Brown, yelling. The music he plays, too much metal-crap."

"Tsk tsk, don't be like that! It's hard to believe that you ARE from Essex!"

"That's why I insisted we should move to Chicago, to get rid of all that rave."

"Chuckle Bad excuse, James darlin'."

He turned his head and grinned.

"As bad as always, huh?"

"My god, it's already 7:15p.m! Timmy must wonder where we are. He said he would come home at seven."

"Aw, come on sweets, you really don't think our little anarchist would be too much for Renshaw to bear for another twenty minutes?"

"Remember that they're going for a vacation? We don't want to be an obstacle in their way, right?"

"I guess we don't and better hurry up a little?" he asked and accelerated.

The car, a BMW M Coupé, had studded tires and was well prepared for a ride through a winter city in the middle of a snowstorm.

Both the windshield wipers were working rapidly and the lights were good enough to at least reveal thirty yards ahead in the heavy snowstorm.

There was unusual much traffic on little road they were driving on that lead through a very anonymous block in the outskirts of the city.

"Damn, we won't be able to be home before 7:45pm." James muttered and slowed down the car a little.

"I'll call them and forewarn about our late arrival." Elinoré said and dialled a number on the cell-phone, then waited until someone picked up.

"_Renshaw, it's Weronica._"

"Hi, it's Elinoré."

"_Oh hi, I was just wondering why you didn't show up._"

"Yes, I'm terrible sorry...but we're gonna be a little late, and..."

"_Don't worry about it. We just got a phone-call from Henry's parents and we'll go there tomorrow when the weather is better. Peter and Tim are having a great time so you don't need to hurry._"

"Thank goodness, then I can breathe out." Elinoré laughed and felt the tensions go away. "You're great who can bear with us and our mistakes once more."  
  


A laughter could be heard from the phone's little speaker.

"_Well, it's not like we're getting used to it but this time you DO have a good excuse. So don't hurry and get into an accident, okay?_"

"Promise." El grinned a little. "We'll hopefully be there in thirty minutes but I'm not sure."

"_Come whenever you want, we'll keep an eye or two on Timmy._"

"Thanks. I love you for doing this. We'll come as fast as we can, okay?"

"_Love is mutual here. We'll see you later._" Weronica laughed again.

"Bye."

She hung up and put the cell phone in the purse.

"No need to hurry. They're not leaving tonight."

"Whoa, we're lucky today! Once a year is it supposed to be so, isn't it?"

"Always." His wife answered and squeezed his arm gently.

In front of them was a railway crossing and the red lights flashed, so James stopped the car and waited.

"This will be the first calm Christmas since I don't know when." James said right out into the warm air inside the car.

"Mmm." Elinoré mumbled and stared blankly at the large amount of snowflakes that fell over the windshield and slowly melted on the warmer glass before the windshield wipers removed them. "So much trouble, still so much time left."

Behind the BMW, a lorry appeared and the driver stepped on the breaks to slow it down.

Suddenly, he felt a powerful jerk go through the vehicle when all breaks froze and locked the wheels. The slippery state of the road caused it to slip and fall over with a load crash.

"What the hell is going…." James got out before a deafening sound of the crash followed by the violent jerks that passed throughout the entire car when they were pressed through grade-crossing barrier.

All provisions in carry bags flew around them and smashed the instrument panels.

Slowly, the car fell over and the Waltwilths found themselves hanging upside-down in their safe-belts, aching all over and soaked in food.

Elinoré was the first to recover from the shock.

"WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE JAMES!!!!"

She furiously pressed on the switch that held the safety-belt locked but it refused to let go.

"Shitshitshitshit..**shit**…" James cursed and grabbed the seat, lifting himself up a little to ease the pressure on the belt.

His trembling hand finally found the switch and it let go.

He fell down with a hard thud but collected himself as quick as he could and began to help Elinoré out of the seat.

"Hurry... We must get out..." She whined, trying to pull herself up to make it easier for him.

"I'm trying!" He barked harsher than he had expected.

"Ouch!" At last, the belt released her and she fell down over him.

James kicked hard on the car-door next to the driver's seat and it let go, opening itself widely.

"Come on!" He hissed, just as a familiar shrill sound from the rails went up through the roof of the car.

A powerful light from outside lightened up the entire inside and their pupils shrank.

"Elinoré..." He gasped.  
  


"Jam..."

In the next second a horrible crash exploded through their heads and their eyes didn't see anything anymore.

"**Holy Maria!!**" The male Lorry-driver shouted as he ran after the express train which took it sweet time to stop.

Load metallic shrieks echoed into the snowstorm and a fire exploded inside the car's coupe as burning metallic splinters lightened the leaking gas.

***

**21:01**

Detective superintendent Carl Adams sometimes hated his work.

He had been forced to stand in the sharp smell of fried metal and bodyparts and hear reports from the technicians.

Endless reports about the victims, the story about the accident and etcetera.

But worst of all was when he had to visit the remaining relatives and tell them.

This time, they had to tell a four years old boy that he had no parents anymore and that would be hellish enough.

His female colleague Ashley Eubanks accompanied him in the patrol car that evening on their way to visit the family Peterson.

About one hour earlier had a Weronica Peterson called the local police-station and reported that James and Elinoré Waltwilth hadn't showed up and she had not even been able to reach their mobile phone.

After they had been tracing the license plats on the damaged BMW and technicians had found two bodies were there hardly no doubts that it was the Walthwilths.

Great.

"Here we are. Greenhill Avenue." Ashley commented and Carl shook his head to revive from the deep thinking, slowed down and did an illegal parking in front of a middle-large red house made out of pinewood.

Two cops got out of the car and walked up the gravel path and Carl recognized a movement in one of the enlightened windows.

Next time the door opened and a rather tall woman with straight blonde hair and a ravaged face appeared in the opening with light streaming out around her body, creating a shadow on the porch step.

The two strangers removed their hats.

"Good evening. Mrs Renshaw I assume? I am superintendent Adams and this is my colleague Ashley Eubanks. May we come inside?"  
  


She nodded stiffly and made way so that the two officers could step inside.

A broadshouldered man with brown short hair came out from an opening to the right. His face was troubled.

They introduced themselves to him.

"What has happened?" Henry Renshaw asked them in a matter-of-fact tone. "I want to know it, straight and easy without any explanations or sluggishness. Speak!"

Carl Adams was silent for a while and felt the silence thicken until it threatened to stifle him.

"Your friends, Mr. and Mrs. Waltwilths were involved in a car-accident about two hours ago. A collision made the car break through grade-crossing barriers and they never had a chance to get out. I am deeply sorry."

Weronica put a hand over her face and big tears began to roll out of her eyes.

Henry Renshaw on the other hand seemed to be totally unaffected although anyone could see in his eyes that the emotions were wrestling each other.

Nobody could find out anything to say.

Every word seemed to be useless, without meaning and filled of blaspheme.

"What is going to happened to the boy? To Timmy?" Henry Renshaw asked at last.

"I cannot say since I am not any social worker." Said Adams with big effort. "But I believe it's best to let the boy stay here over the night and you will be contacted tomorrow."

Henry nodded slowly.

Suddenly, a little shadow appeared on the hallway wall.

All adults turned around and looked at Tim who was standing in the doorway Henry had entered the hallway from.

His face was pale and confused.

"Where are they?"  
  


Silence.

"Where are they?" He repeated.

Weronica quickly wiped the tears off with her sleeve and shot a quick glance at Ashley.

The other females mouth formed the word SHOCK.

"Where are mom and dad? Where are they?"

The blonde woman wrapped her arms around the little kid with nutbrown hair and embraced him.

"I'm sorry, Timmy. I'm so sorry..." She whispered and caressed his hair. "_So sorry..._"

****

Carl Adams had been right.

Next day, a female social worker called the Renshaws and talked with Henry for over half an hour.

Shortly thereafter had Henry a adult-to-adult talk with his wife.

"She says there is a possible orphanage that can take him in after the Christmas weekend." He said in low-voiced. "A woman from the social welfare service will arrive at 11:00 so that we can talk about this."

She nodded and sipped on the coffee.

Timmy was still in shock and very hard to establish a contact with when the social worker arrived. A middle-aged woman with steelgrey hair and thick glasses named Agda Creves.

She was very objective and asked them if they could look after the boy for another week.

They agreed.

At first, she asked them if they had thought about adopting Timmy into their family but Henry said no.

"May God and Tim forgive me for this, but we can't. We have Peter and Anja already and we know that we won't have time. I don't know how we will ever be able to explain this to him... We just can't."

Mrs. Creves nodded understanding and wrote the answers in her notepad.

"If you would happened to change your mind, I want you to contact me as soon as possible."  
"Of course, of course."

****

December the 31st, 1998

**10:15**

"I wonder if we haven't made a decision we will live to regret." Wictoria said to Henry as they watched Timmy walk down to the cab that New Year's Eve, accompanied by two workers from the social welfare board.

He didn't answer and went back inside.

****

December the 28th, 1998

**15:54**

Four persons were sitting in a livingroom in a rather luxurious apartment in the more central parts of Chicago.

First there was a tall and bald man from CIA called Patrick Wayne, then a child psychologist named Evans Jansen, a lawyer named Spencer Schwartz and at last a female from the local government's committee for childcare.  
Her name was Rita K. Wicker and it was obvious that she and Patrick knew each other from before.

"He will survive this." Said Evans and meant Timmy. "You can't imagine what a great ability children posses to work things like this one out. But I am worried that he might be at that institution too long."

"That depends on if we can find some proper surrogate-parents." Answered Rita.

She had a voice Evans didn't like at all.

It was too cold, sharp and demanding.

The kind of a voice you can expect hearing from a general in a concentration camp.

"I would like to ask you, Mr. Spencer, what the last will of the Waltwilths say?"

"Oh, I apologize, I almost forgot." The lawyer said quickly and opened an envelope, pulled out the papers and gave each person a copy. "I guess you can read the text yourselves."

Five minutes later had they been reading through the document that was very clear on every point.

Almost all furnitures and the house were going to be sold, and the receipts were going to be placed into bank accounts.

The remaining things were supposed to be stored in a warehouse until Tim had reached the legal age and could do whatever he wanted with them.

"Then, there is also that safe-deposit mentioned. It belonged to Mr. Waltwilth himself and can only be opened by his child."

"Isn't that cryptic." Patrick commented.

"Not really. You know what might be stored in there. Photos, family jewellery and things like that. Access to it required both a password, a key and a retina-scan…"  
  


"All that for some family things? You don't believe that yourself, right Mr Schwartz?"  
  


"What I believe or not, is not relevant in this situation. I am paid to protect Timmy Waltwilth's legally property against all hands, and that is what I am going to do."

"My advice is that we leave him out of all these matters until he has grown older and put this pain behind him." The psychologist put in gravely. "I don't understand why this discussion is even brought up?"

"An expert on physiology and parapsychology might have some interesting documents in his safe deposit, wouldn't he Mr. Jansen? Why do you think the government has rented us this exclusive place to discuss such a simple matter as an orphan child?"

"Well, I don't want to get involved in any dirt!"

"You are already in it then. If you two gentlemen believe that this is a coffee party where we discuss which ball we were at last time, then you're wrong."  
  


"We are gonna be as clear as possible, Mr. Schwartz and Mr. Jansen." Rita spoke in that ice-cold voice. "Our employers want the contents in that safe deposit, the sooner the better. We can't reach it the child doesn't allow us to. That is why we ask of you both to try to convince him about this and tell us where the keys are. If he would happened to die, which we certainly don't want, the box will not fall into the hands of our employers earlier than 2020. That is to long and we don't have time to wait. Do you understand?"  
  


An ominous silence hung in the air until the lawyer got up on his feet.

"I don't want to be involved in any of these Gestapo doings. Count me out of it! I have done my part in this meeting."  
  


"Sit down, Mr. Schwartz." Said Patrick in a soft voice, now with a gun in the hand.

The lawyer froze and he stared at the man's unemotional face for a flashing second before slowly sitting down.

Patrick smiled and waved with the gun.

"Does it have to be any clearer than this?" He asked.

*****

**FBI-report: #DE919-594-316**

**Thursday, 17/6 1999**

**Name:** Waltwilth, Timothy Adrian Leopold

**Age:** 5

**Date of birth:** 29/1/94

**Date of case:** 13/6/1999 OR 14/6/1999

**Status:** missing

**Last seen:** The orphanage 'Rosegarden' 21:00 13/6/99

**The case:** Disappeared from his room during the night between June the 12th and 13th, sometime between 21:00 and 07:00. No children have seen him leave his room and/or the building. Upon examination by the local police was it reported that all doors were locked safely. No trace of fights in the rooms. Security cameras were fully functional upon examination. No unauthorized persons have been seen around the room of the disappearance. After proper examination has the management established that all employees have acceptable alibis.

**Suspicion of crime:** N/A

**Summary:** Enigma

_And the real story may begin..._


	2. When you're found, don't feel too safe

**=====================================================================**

**"Nothing, ever" has been discontinued. I can't find the time to write this any longer**

**and I also feel that I have lost the inspiration and interest. This also mean that I will**

**not do the through-out corrections of all documents as planned, but I still hope they**

**will be "readable". Thank-you to everyone who has read and liked it. ~A.w.**

**=====================================================================**

**Information:**

This is a _fan fiction_, and that means I don't own and have never owned the original **Biker**

**Mice From Mars** characters. All people/mice/etc in these stories are **created** and therefore

also **owned** by yours truly, except those from them from the **original show** and:

**1. ****Spark**

**2. ****Stunts**

**3. ****Starblaze**

**4. ****Kickstart**

**5. ****Centerline**

**6. ****Mrs. Davidson**

These six made-up persons are obviously created and owned by **JWC@bikermice.com**

and thanks to his kindness, I've been allowed to borrow them for a while.

The time-lines in these stories are based on the Earth-time and the 24/h system.

**=====================================================================**

**Warnings:**

This story's chapters contain **foul language**, sometimes extreme **violence** and later

maybe even **sexual expressions** and **acts** which are not suitable for children **under**

**fifteen years**. So you must be (or claim to be) 15 years or older to read this document.

I am not saying this to be mean, I only do it FOR YOUR sake. I have warned you, so don't

come and nail me later on. Thank-you very much.

Do not try to **steal** or **modify** these stories in any way, okay? If you borrow characters,

you'd better **ask first**. If you don't, and I find out that you **abuse** mine or JWC's creations,

you'll get a very pissed author behind you for the rest of your life and that wouldn't be nice,

now would it?

So that's the big deal people. All spelling and grammar errors you can possible find are my

bad since I usually write when I'm a little tired, and thus isn't that concentrated. Plus that I,

unfortunately, is not that great at English. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it as much as you can.

Credits to the ones who can come up with a good guess why the title of these series is like

It is. There might be something hidden in it.

_~Andreas W_

Email: andreas.w@postino.de

**Original HTML-file : **

**=====================================================================**

**Andreas W's**

"Nothing, ever"

**Part II** **When you're found, don't feel too safe**

Mars

May the 10th, 2000

**23:56**

The rocky landscape piled up around them and created dark silhouettes in contrast to the purple-coloured sky.

They were two and they were martians, assigned to a mission they intended to complete.

Another plutarkian base had been under their supervision for a longer while and they were going to do a closer examination that night.

Them...

The two of them were very different. So different it was almost comical.

One tall, one short.

Black and nutbrown.

The aggressive and the carefully.

Like two opposite sides that had merged and become a perfect combination.

"We're gonna kick some plutarkian ass tonight, aren't we kid?" the tall one asked without really expecting an answer.

He had made up the fire he was Sitting in front of, watching his companion on the other side.

Stunts.

Not really a typical martian, but yet typical.

People on Earth would say that he was mentally retarded but if someone on Mars (or any other place) dared to say something in that way, Spark wouldn't let them get away with it, if it came to his knowledge.

He was a very tall martian. About 7'0. Besides that, he was aggressive, cold, and with nerves made out of steel. That meant nobody messed with him at all. They were scared of him and his bike.

But he also enjoyed killing the fish-creeps, a special feeling that didn't compete with anything else. There wasn't anything he couldn't do to get a chance to wipe some of them out.

_Cross my way, be careful, don't tease me, don't bitch with me, don't fight with me, and I'll let you go._

Stunts was the most awesome rider he had ever seen, with an attitude that was hard to get a grip of. Not even Spark could succeed with that, though they had been knowing each other for what felt like an eternity.

Sometimes, Stunts could be bright and able to think very clearly like any other martian. Then, he turned into that state where he was more of a little child, who asked what/where/why.

His ultimate description of Stunts used to be, '_toys in the attic_'.

And that had characterized him pretty well.

But at that time they were just sitting there by the fire, looking into it as if they were two wise men, trying to find the spirits in the glowing light.

Suddenly, Spark's bike started to act weirdly.

The mouse scowled and walked over to it.

"What's the matter, bike?"

The engine revved and it ejected its weapons.

"Someone's coming?"

He picked up his blaster from the holster and moved up to the big rock and listened.

Very true, t here were footsteps heading their direction.

Yet, the low sounds of feet touching the ground weren't rhythmical and that made him a little perplexed.

A plutarkian would march towards them or at least sneak, but this creature didn't do either. Almost as if it didn't care if someone heard it.

Stunts had woken up for a moment and moved back into the shadows with a weapon in the hand, if the approaching one would happened to be armed.

The _someone_ was just about to move out from the face of the rock, when Spark's muscles tensed and he grabbed whoever it was by the collar and dragged the person violently into the light of the fire.

At first he wasn't sure what it was, until the creature raised its head with big effort and tried to focus.

"I..die..." was all it got out before losing consciousness.

Spark quickly put it down by the fire while Stunts walked up by his side.

"It's a human." He established, still in that bright state where he could make valid points.

"That's hard to believe." Spark said lowly.

The human child was so thin and emaciated that was easy to believe he belonged to some different species.

"I think our mission will have to wait." Spark continued. "We must get this kid to a doctor or else he'll die."

Stunts tipped his head to the other side and looked at the human again.

"We better hurry." He said flatly and his taller companion nodded.

***

May the 11th, 2000

**02:01**

"Badly nourished, anemia and big loss of body fluids, plus several infections. One broken thumb, several bruises from injections and other punctures. It's a miracle that he's still alive. His current conditions aren't the very best."

"Starblaze, this just doesn't make any sense. How the hell did **he** get here in the first place?"

"Good question. What about abduction?"

"Those _plutarkians_." Spark muttered and clenched his fist.

"Maybe. Are you really sure that he was coming from their base?"

"Where else would this kid have come from?"

"Another good question. But you're probably right. At least I know of no other buildings in that area, and nobody in his condition would make it from the closest of our cities, through that landscape."

"Enigmatic." Stunts let out.

The two other martians looked at him.

"Yes Stunts. That is exactly the word to describe all this." Starblaze's said.

"But why don't we just let the army's doctors take care of it? We have missions on our hands and they're gonna ask us why the hell we don't have any new information about them fishheads!"  
  


"Well then, you will just have to tell them you didn't catch anything tonight."

"I don't see the point."  
  


"Well, I do." She replied and looked at him steadily. "We shouldn't let any of them be aware of this child's presence until he has woken up, and told us his story."

"What if he refuses?"  
  


"To wake up, or to tell?"

"Both."

She was quiet, as if she considered the fact that her patient could live as well as die during this critical period.

"Come on, Starblaze! They have better equipment than you and they are more than just _one_. He's better off at some real hospital!" Spark said and looked at the drip connected to the child's arm.

"May I remind you that I, too, have a medical education? That I have the necessary equipment available from the FF base? I **_care_** for this little one! Don't **you** care?"  
  


"What kind of a question is that?" Spark frowned.

"A straight question."

"I care as long as I find out what he was doing out there."

Starblaze slowly went up to Spark, leaned forward and whispered, "You don't need to hide your feelings when you are with me...and you know that."

He looked self-conscious and scowled again.

"You get me wrong! I ain't hidin' anything."

"Are you sure about that?"

She refused to give up.

"Okay okay! Of course I care, a little! But I just think it would be better if two or three doctors could watch him!"  
  


"I understand." She moved up to the bed and opened up the child's right eye and looked properly before releasing the eyelid. "I am convinced that it will take a few days before he comes back. If he does at all, that is." 

Starblaze slowly let her hand glide through the scrawny boy's brown hair.

She had cleaned him up and dressed him in clothes she had found after some digging in a storage room.

She had been combing his brown hair for a long time, and enjoyed the feeling when it softly curled under her hands.

All her life, she had loved children, and the knowledge of her inability to have her own was often very painful to confront.

"I have put big doses of iron and vitamins into the drip. He will definitely need it all. I also gave him an injection that hopefully will speed up the reproduction of new bloodplasma and blood cells. Let us hope that it works and that he doesn't have any brain-injuries."

"You mean, he could wake up and be like, retarded?"

"If things are against him, yes."

"Poor kid."

***

May the 17th, 2000

**11:24**

****

"Spark!"

The muscular black mouse looked up from the papers and looked questioning at his girlfriend.

"What?"

"He is about to wake up." Starblaze told him in an almost excited voice and waved her hand. "Come on, you two."

Stunts and Spark accompanied her into the little room where the kid had been residing.

His eyes were fluttering and he moved back and forth mumbling inaudible words.

"I was changing the drip when I recognized that he was about to regain consciousness." The female mouse explained. "The blood count is much better too it isn't surprising that he is coming back. Those shots did..."

She cut off the sentence because she saw a pair of big hazel-eyes suddenly staring at her.

"Relax honey, and don't be scared. You're in safety and..." She began, but stopped speaking as the boy got wild.

"STAY AWAY AND DON'T TOUCH ME!! **DON'T HURT ME!!!! ****DON'T HURT ME!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!! _LET ME GO!!!_**" He screamed as he practically flew up from the bed.

Spark reacted immediately and caught him in a firm grip.

Seconds afterwards, the child hammered on him with his small fists and twisted violently to get free.

"Calm down, calm down. We are not gonna hurt you." Starblaze said softly, but it didn't help.

"**YOU HURT ME!!** DON'T…HURT…ME… hurt…me…more…."

The boy started to cry and stopped fighting and the body lost all its tension.

He was still in the hands of the male mouse and Starblaze gestured to her boyfriend to put the child down on the bed.

Spark did so and they watched the boy they didn't even know the name of, crawling up in the corner with tears streaming over his face and dripping from his chin.

"Sweetheart, don't cry. Whatever that might have happened to you you're safe now. With us. Do you understand me?" Starblaze's voice was soft as velvet.

The boy stopped crying, wiped off his face with the sleeve of his sweater and contemplated them expectantly.

"My name is Starblaze."

"Spark." Spark said shortly and looked the child straight in the eyes.

"Stunts."

The boy's vigilant gaze went to Spark, then to Stunts, to Spark again, to Starblaze, to Spark, and so on.

Maybe he tried to decide on which side these mice were.

"I am...Timothy." he finally got out with a little voice they hardly could hear.

He looked down at his hands.

"I don't know anything...more..."

**12:16**

"I tell you this: he's **lying**!"

"According to my examination there are no signs of that he's been hit in the head, nor recieved any injections that can cause amnesia, so I guess he does, unless..."

"Unless?"  
  


"Unless he's suffering from repression."  
  


"You mean that he's forgotten everything by _free will_? That doesn't make sense!" Spark leaned forward in the armchair and fixed his girlfriend's eyes. "Realize this logical fact: the kid just doesn't trust us!"

"We've been saving his life, so he should. I can't help but getting this weird suspicion…" Starblaze stopped speaking and looked pensive.

"What?"  
  


"Oh, nothing. Maybe we will find out for sure, but we better let him play his game until then."

"Timothy is hiding something from us!"

Starblaze sighed and nodded.

The kid most certainly did.

And the whole event was so strange.

Why was he there, on their planet and not at home on Earth? What had happened and why all his silence and concealing?

Weren't his parents looking for him, back on Earth?

She was aching for answers, but the child's first reaction worried her.

Later on, her misgivings turned out to be justified.

**16:39**

"You must eat properly, hon. If you want to become healthy again you will have to gain some more weight."

The scrawny boy looked up, then put the fork with fried meat into his mouth and chewed on it thoughtfully.

There were also some vegetables that reminded of potatoes covered with some sauce.

In two minutes, the plate was cleaned.

"Good. I bet you will be up on the feet again soon." Starblaze said and stroke his hair.

Steps echoed from outside the little house and someone knocked on the front door.

The female mouse immediately felt how the child's body got tensed.

"So, it's _you__!_ What do you want?" Sparks masculine voice could be heard.

"We need to talk, you and me Spark! A very important matter, so I suggest that we get out of this hallway." Another sharp, female voice said.

Starblaze knew that it belonged to the female general Carbine from the martian army.

She had earlier been involved in the freedom fighter troops, but since that day her Throttle left Mars she'd slowly slipped back into the her old group and started to get interested in some lieutenant.

"What's this about?" Spark's voice was harsh.

"I must go out there and join them." Starblaze told Tim. "Stay here and keep quiet."

He nodded and watched her slipping through the door, closing it.

A few moments later, he jumped out of the bed and silently moved over to the door to listen.

"For the first, I want to say that I am very disappointed at your inefficiency during the last mission!"

"I am not in your army! I have no duties towards you!" Spark replied ice-coldly.

"Yes, you have! As a martian! You either do the missions that you have been assigned, or you face time in prison! Those of our people who resist to live up to their duties receive hard penalties and you know that, don't you?"

The tall black martian silently looked down at her with death in the eyes, but Carbine was still standing as straight. Confident and self-assured as a rock.

She moved her gaze over to Starblaze who was standing by a chair on the other side of the table.

"Who is in there? I think I heard something." Carbine said and pointed at the door.  
  


"No one is here but us. Stunts is in the garage." Starblaze replied and tried to look calm and collected.

Before she or Spark had any chance to intervene, the general tore the door open and just stared.

"Oh shit..." Spark mumbled and hid the face in his hands.

Tim stared back at the female mouse in shock. He was totally unable to speak until the paralyzation lost its grip and a shrill shriek rose inside him as he backed off shaking.

"He's getting a hysterical attack... _I will handle this!_" Starblaze hissed and caught the human child who struggled for all his worth.

Spark went up to the general and piled up in front of her, saying: "I think you'd better leave now, general!"

"Wait a second! I **demand** to know all about how that...that _human_, has come here! I **require** that you..."

She closed her mouth when the tall black mouse pushed his blaster underneath her chin.

"Get out, general." He said menacing, forced her to back out through the front door.

"**You won't get away with this, Spark!**" were the last words he heard her screaming before slamming the door close.

"Shit, shit, shit, **shit**!"

Spark continued to curse loudly when he walked into the small room still with the blaster in his hand.

Starblaze was sitting on the bed, trying to comfort the crying boy in her lap.

"Carbine made him hysterical." She said and looked at Spark. "I have a bad feeling about this. You know which base that was closest to you, when you found him?"

"You don't mean that..the army's own doctors... The scientists? Doing what the Plutarkians did to _our_ people?"

"So far, we can only make guesses. But I think that we are close to the truth. He panicked after he saw her clothing. Didn't you see that?"

"No."

"**I** saw it. I fear that they will come back soon, to take him away..."

"_Don' let'em take me, don' let'em take me_…" Timothy pleaded in panic, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Don't be afraid, baby. We won't."

"This kid has been nothing but trouble from the beginning!" Spark said muffled.

"Oh, sure! You should have left him to die in the desert instead!" Starblaze snapped and he replied by giving her an icy glance.

"Timothy, honey", Starblaze said, caressing the boy's cheeks, "for your own safety: you _must_ tell us what happened! You hear me? You **must** tell the truth!"

"Don't want to! I c**an't!**"

"Yes you can! Just relax and trust us, okay? We just want you to be safe."

She stroke his hair while she spoke and it seemed like the child allowed her to comfort her. After a while, he stammered out: "They... p-put nails in me...said I couldn't go... They we....were say...saying...I...ain't...human..."

"They said that you aren't human?"

"Y...yea...I'm...weird...they are…gonna...hurt me..."

"Listen carefully, Timmy: we will try to take you back to your home. To your parents. Wherever you came from. Do you hear me? We will take you back home."

"But I h-have…no home..."

Spark had watched them in silence and now he asked with his deep voice: "What about your parents?"

The boy turned his head and watched the male mouse through red and tearful eyes.

"D-d-died on Chr...Christmas, l-l-la-last year."

"I'm so sorry, honey." Starblaze whispered after a short pause, and her soft grip around his little body tightened.

The next moment, someone knocked so hard on the front door that it almost fell apart.

It sounded like they were using a battering-ram to break it.

"Now what the fuck..." Spark growled and got up before Starblaze had any chance to hiss about his choice of words.

"It is the **military****! OPEN UP!**"

"You have no right to force your way in!" Spark barked and aimed the blaster at the door as it fell apart after another powerful kick.

Five soldiers all dressed up in Mars' army clothing rushed inside the little house, with charged rifles.

"Drop your weapon!" The officer ordered and Spark obeyed reluctantly.

He really hoped that Stunts would show up, but the kid who'd been working on his bike earlier was most likely totally unware of what happened.

Maybe it was best for him, too.

"All right", the officer continued, turning to his men. "Seize that kid so that we may return to the base!"

One of the soldiers firmly grabbed Tim's wrist and pulled him away from Starblaze, despite the kid's wild screaming.

The soldier appeared to be very determined in his movements, and prepared to handle everything.

Except for a child's punch in the crotch.

The soldier slowly collapsed to the ground with a muffled groan in agony as Timmy, who obviously had punched as hard as he could, quickly retracted into a corner.

The remaining soldiers stared at him with amused smirks, well aware that there was no escape. 

"Now...you little _creep_", snarled the sergeant, "let's see what you are gonna do NOW!"

The mouse lunged at Timmy, only to find himself hitting the brick wall with a dull thud, since the human was no longer in the room.

First he'd been there, then he'd vanished into the thin air.

With eyes that flashed of furious anger, the cocky sergeant got up on his feet.

"He got away!" He confirmed and narrowed his eyes. "This time, _next_ time he won't!"

The martian's cold and hard eyes now focused on the black mouse to his left.

"And you, Spark! In the future, we expect you to be more co-operative. You will contact us if you so much as see the _shadow _of that little creep again! Understood? Refusal will result in a trial for you and your girlfriend, probably followed by death sentences! Am I being clear enough? Excellent! Good evening!"

They left and didn't even close the broken door.

Their vehicles started and rode off and the sound died out.

Only the wind's mournfully whining remained.

"**I am gonna kill them!**" The black mouse growled and clenched his fists. "All has been chaotic ever since that fucking kid came around!"

"Spark! How CAN you put all blame on an innocent child?!! I would be more concerned over WHERE he is _right now!_"

"We won't find out. He'll probably never come back and that's the best, for us anyway." The night-black mouse declared and left the building without telling where he was going.

**22:57**

It was late when he returned from a long ride with the bike as only company.

He silently watched the stars as he walked inside the house Starblaze and he had been living in for about two years.

Inside had someone – obviously Starblaze- lit several candles and shut off all electic light.

She sat on a chair before the table, reading something.

"Starblaze..." he called out softly but she didn't turn around or give any sign that she was aware of what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, for everything I said and did. I just needed was to calm down and regain senses, you know."

She slowly turned around and looked at him seriously.

"I want to show you something." She said lowly and got up.

A confused Spark followed her into the room where their human visitor had slept during the nights and the days.

"What the _hell_...?"  
  


"Are you surprised?"

To tell the truth, he was really surprised. Seeing the human lying in the bed, snoozing silently like he hadn't done anything else for years, was very much of what he hadn't expected at all.

"He came back?" Spark raised his eyebrows.  
  


"As you can see. I found him here one hour ago. Nothing dramatically at all. He was lying in the bed, sleeping."

"This is too much. I want to know what the hell this is all about!"

"We will have to wait until he wakes up and tell us. If he remembers anything of this, that is."  
  


"Come on Starblaze, we don't need to wait. We just wake him up right now!"  
  


The tall mouse was about to start shaking the kid but his girlfriend stopped him.

"No, don't! Later, we will know the truth in time."

***

May the 18th, 2000

**10:40**

****

After spending many hours in the world of all wonders, the world we sometimes call dreams, Timothy woke up to face the next ominous day.

Sometimes he had dreamed about other worlds, and they appeared to be so real that he almost thought they **were**.

Like they weren't just simple, electric impulses between the synapses in his brain.

Timmy didn't know anything about that.

Most six years old human children aren't aware of how the real world really work, and they don't care to worry much about it either unless their innocent world is ruined by someone.

At the very moment he opened his eyes and let the light into them, he expected to see something he wouldn't.

Not that he was very sure of what he would see but still, he wished it would have been something nicer than that room, and that martian to whom he was nothing but trouble.

Tim wanted to throw off the sheets and run away, but **they** were outside.

Everywhere.

Those living demons that had capitalized on his confusement back there after the dream fairy had taken him to a bad, bad, **bad** place.

"So, You decided to wake up now?"

He looked at the huge mutant who was standing by his bed, arms folded and with a stiff face-expression.

A handful of big worms began to crawl around in his stomach, biting its inner walls and Tim shivered.

"You know kid, I could never dream of all trouble I would have to go through because of you, that evening when you stumbled over our shelter in the desert."

Tim bit his lower lip and were quiet.

"We know you can tell what this is all about: your disappearance yesterday, and the army guys trying to get to you. You are going to tell me the truth about all this. And right now! Get it?"

Embracing his own body, he continued to do what he had done the last minute: silently staring at the sheets.

"You know, I'm really getting tired of your bloody silence!" Spark growled and grabbed him firmly. 

"You'd better open up the little closet now, or else I am gonna help you do it!"

His arm-muscles were tensed and hard like a dozen of rocks.

Tim had no problems to imagine what the martian would to help him remember what he didn't want to be aware of.

His only physical protector wasn't around, and that rendered him helpless.

But not completely.

Shaking as an aspen leaf, he closed his eyes and called out for his super-natural friend.

_-Hello Tim!_

From the darkness above him, **she** came flying with that weird but sweet smile on her face.

The dress was waving in a wind he couldn't feel.

-_You needed my help?_ She asked in a voice that sounded like an orchestra of pan-flutes.

_- Medea, take me away! PLEASE! He hurts me! He wants to hurt me like all of those **mutants!**_

Medea smiled and waved the magic wand, whispering: -_No one is gonna hurt you, Timmy-boy. I am going to take you away. Just come with me!_

She offered a little hand and he accepted her offer. In the very same second as their hands were connected, gravitation stopped to matter and they flew off into the darkness. Towards one of the worlds Medea knew.

Sometimes she would took him to bad worlds and he wondered why?

Was she evil or something?

Tim didn't want to believe that because she had helped him so many times before in his life. Why would she try to have him killed?

Almost as if she had read his thoughts, Medea turned her head and smiled to him.

A smile saying, '_take it easy my little boy, sure I will take you to a good place_'.

"This is your last chance before I lose my patience, kiddo. **TELL ME THE TRUTH!!**"  
  


Next moment, the floor beneath Spark's feet fell down into nothingness. Just disappeared, like fogs disappear in the summer-mornings.

Everything around had ceased to exist and he fell like a stone.

For a short time, Spark wondered if he had died.

Suddenly he found himself safely standing on the ground once again.

On an old highway with spruces and pines in the asphalt.

A road where big plants were growing rapidly and free throughout big cracks.

"Where are we?" Spark asked, still and holding the human's arms his hands.

"How the hell did we get here?"

"Let go of me!"

Tim got a tweezers-grip of the skin on Spark's upper arm, in the centre between the elbow and the shoulder, and twisted the skin firmly.

Spark let go of him and gritted his teeth when a sharp sting of pain went through the arm.

Using his advantage, Tim kicked him on each lowe shin, consequently giving himself an opportunity to get a good headstart.

He ran faster than he ever could remember.

Ran along the broken road and up on a large hill, trying to reach the top.

Behind him had the martian already begun the hunt.

Spark had gotten up and started to pursue the human.

On the road were furry animals running there and back in the heat of the sun, collecting food and grass for their nests.

They must have landed on the very edge of a landscape, because the character of it changed dramatically.

There were more broad-leaf trees now. More grass and hardly any coniferous trees.

In the distance, he could see that Tim had reached a large emerald-green hill covered with flowers. He was working his way up the hillside.

Like any of the well-trained martian fighter, Spark ran through the terrain with ease and caught up with the human just as he got up to the top of the hill.

"Now listen you little sh..."

He cut off his own sentence, because the sight in front of him was completely stunning.

Below them, a huge valley was embedded between the hill they were standing on and large frosty mountains, located on the opposite side.

A waterfall with a fall-height on at least onethousand feet fell from one of the mountains, down into a river, creating a large rainbow when the sun shone on the water-drops.

The valley itself was completely covered in flowers of different colours, and the river looked like a band of silver as it floated through the landscape.

On the hillsides grew some kind of white cherry-trees with all all their flowers blossoming.

Spark almost thought he could the the very old fragments and rests of buildings along the river. Deserted and ruined, now with only animals as citizens.

It was like a dream.

"Where are we?" Spark asked.

"I dunno. Medea took us here."

"Medea?"

"Yea, Medea."  
  


"And WHO is Medea?"  
  


"Secret!"

"See kid, I have had a hell of a day already. I want to go back to Mars immediately!"

"Sorry." Tim said quickly, more eager to examine the valley than discussing travels.

"Oh, shit..." Spark cursed and gave up.

He sat down in the fragrant grass and the boy moved backwards, getting a safe distance between them.

"So... We're stranded here now?" Spark looked at him.

Tim nodded and played with a flower in his hand.

"What is so strange about you? You're a human. Why do they want you so badly?"  
  


Quietly, the inquired reached for an animal that had decided to come up to them and see what kind of weird life forms they were.

It looked like a rabbit with speckled fur in the white and black, long ears and brown eyes. Still, there was something strange about it, and Tim couldn't really understand what.

With careful hands, he started to scratch it behind the ears like he had done to the rabbits at Spencer's farm when he was little.

The animal seemed to be very pleased and allowed him to continue the comfortable treatment.

"They are not scared." Tim said amazed.

Spark didn't seem to care much.

Instead he raised from the ground, now with that impatient expression he had been using earlier.

"We must get out of here and back to Mars. How do you do it?"

"I dunno. Medea does it."

"WHO is this Medea?"  
  


"She is Medea."

"~sigh~ You're one stubborn little kid, you know that?"

Tim didn't answer. Instead, he headed towards the deserted village in the bottom of the valley.

"Hey! It can be dangerous down there!" Spark shouted after him.

"But I **want **to see it!" Came the answer as the boy raced down the hillside.

"Hell! Why did I ever get involved in this mess?" Spark muttered and tried to not stumble over any stone on the way down.

He tumbled down to the sandbank, feeling deeply confused and yet more happy than in ages.

At last, he had found what appeared to be a beatiful paradise.

A counterpoise to the hellish experiences on that red, dusty planet with the mutated mice.

Tim reached the sandbank and stopped before the water.

The river was about five metres wide and swarmed of fishes and other marine creatures he had neither seen or heard of.

There was a medium big stone on the edge of the bank, and Tim couldn't resist to climb up on it and stare down into the water.

But suddenly he slipped, lost the balance and fell into the river with a load splash.

A shout of joy escaped him as the warm water poured through the clothes. He allowed himself to float around with closed eyes as curious fishes swam up and bit his clothes.

"I wanna stay here forever!" He yelled right up into the sky and laughed.

A pair of strong hands suddenly grabbed his arms and roughly dragged him up on the sandbank.

"LAY OFF!" He yelled to the martian.

"No way! This is the end of your play-line. Time to get us back."

"I can't! Only Medea can!"

"Then summon her or something! Ask her to take us back!"  
  


"I can't!"

"You could before."

"BUT I CAN'T NOW!"  
  


"That doesn't matter. You MUST try!" Spark said firmly and shook him lightly.

Tim closed his eyes and looked into the darkness.

_Medea Medea, where are you now? Where are you hiding, where, where, where? Don't be shy, you must help me, come on Medea, come back, please!_

Then she popped up out of nothing, smiling.

-_Take me back, back to the home._

-_Tim-Timmy-Timothy-boy, you wanna go home, yes? Sure, Medea will make your little wish true, yes!_

And they were back at their department station.

The world they had been in just vanished in a second and was replaced by the walls, roof and floors of the house.

Starblaze was standing, her back turned to them, writing something on a paper

She turned around immediately and stared at them, then squeezed the paper into a little ball, threw it into the recycle bin and rushed into Spark's arms.

Tim quietly slipped away and ran back to his shelter in the backside of the house.

***

**13:16**

"Tim, darling..." Starblaze let the hand run over his thick hair. "Don't be afraid anymore. Come with us. We're gonna go and meet some people who want to help you."

"Nobody wants to help me... Spark hates me..." Came the answer out of the pillow.

"Shhh... No he doesn't. He is just not very comfortable around kids."

"I'm scared... I don't want to..."

"I know that you're scared. We are trying to help you."

"_They_ want me back...t_hey_ will come back....."

"Come now." She pulled him up carefully and put him down on the floor.

He wiped his brown eyes with the sheet, but then followed her outside to the bikes.

***

Mars (a FF base somewhere in the northern areas)

**14:14**

"Now, can we be clued into what this is all about?"  
  


They were all in a room made out of brickwalls, sitting around a large tables on chairs.

He was the only one of his species and felt like a man who walks into a large hall with women only.

Felt so lost.

Spark and Starblaze had taken him there and he was now sitting between them both, holding a glass with water in the hands.

All gazes were turned to him.

There was no escape and he would have to dig up all he wanted to forget forever.

Were forced to do so if he wanted to live.

If he wanted to be **_free_**.

He started to talk but could never remember what he had said afterwards, no matter how hard he tried.

Thus, are we not able to reproduce his exact words, but the story goes like this:

One of the days  was everything normal at the orphanage and therefore also majorly boring.

But that's the way life is at an institution.

_"Time to come in, children! It's bedtime for you!"_ Mrs. Clara shouted from a window.

_"Awww man! Why **now?!**"_ Peter Egers whined and crawled out of the bushes where he had been hiding during their play.

_"Whatta lame place to hide!"_ Tim exclaimed and waved his arms. _"If we're gonna play hid'n'seek, you gotta find someplace else to hide!"_

He had been the one counting and had just been about to shout that the time was out, when mrs. Clara called them in and destroyed all the fun.

_"Hurry up, children! It's already too late and you should all be in bed by now!"_

The kids sullenly walked towards the main entrance of the big building with slow and sore steps.

That building was their home, and their prison.

Outside it, a wonderful June-evening existed, and Timmy thought that it was stupid to waste it by sleeping.

Now when the temperature was perfect, the evening-air fresher than liquid and the song of blackbirds more wonderful than any orchestra.

Now, was the evening for adventures, finally there...and they were forced to bed!

Tim absolutely hated to sleep.

While he was lying in the bed all alone, he thought about how much he longed for the danger to come. To see everything be turned upside down.

If he only could get out of there.

But the front-doors were all locked and they even had stupid security-cameras to watch every corridor, and a guard who kept an eye on the them all during the nights.

That made it impossible to get out without being caught.

Tim's room was the first in the row.

Each child had one little room all to himself/herself.

After all, the bed was almost everything the limited space would allow.

Those who suffered from claustrophobia were allowed to have bigger rooms with much space but he wasn't among them.

Mrs. Clara who were the owner (and Frau Führer) of the place, had created a very strict atmosphere when it came to boys and girls.

She believed in many of the old techniques of running and orphanage, and the Government didn't seem to really mind as long as the children weren't neglected.

In the days were all children going to a school nearby, usually between 08:00 and 13:00.

The rest of the time were they supposed to work and learn how to become adults.

Boys were supposed to learn how to use hammers and the girls were being taught how to sew and do "house-related things", as mrs. Clara used to call it.

During their sparetime in the late afternoons, there were lots of activities to choose between since the children were allowed to make up their own games.

All of them were (of course) restricted to the surrounding areas where they knew every stone and tree.

Boring, boring AND boring.

How he **wished** that he could get free.

Especially now, when the evening was calling from outside, filled with adventures and secrets just waiting to be discovered.

That was enough.

No matter the cost, he HAD to get out!

Timmy slipped out of his bed and quickly got dressed.

All windows were equipped with special locks which were kinda ingenious, to prevent any child to fall out, and it took a while to figure out how to open them.

He slowly pushed the window and open and sat down on the window-ledge, looking down to the ground ten metres below.

Jumping or climbing would be nothing but suicide and there were no other ways to get down to the surface.

If he only had some super-natural gift so that he could FLY down to the ground.

With a disappointes sigh returned Tim to the bed, when SHE suddenly appeared in front of him.

Was it Tingeling?

Yes, because eit couldn't be anybody else.

This fairy looked like nobody else.

-_Hello Tim, I am called Medea._ She said and smiled, angel-like.

-_Uh, hi._

-_You want to follow me on an adventure?_

-_Yeah! Where are we gonna go?_

-_You'll see. Now take my hand and step out._

He accepted the offer and walked out of the window hand-in-hand.

Medea, or whoever she was, made a little gesture and the window closed itself and the got locked.

By that time, Tim realized that he WAS actually flying.

_That_ was really weird.

And against the gravitation-laws too!

Good ol' Newton would have ripped off all his hair if he had been able to watch the scene.

Medea suddenly vanished and he was alone in the evening-air.

He immediately shut his eyes and Medea was there again.

Eyes open and she was gone.

Always when he closed his eyes  she re-appeared.

_-Stop plying Timmy, before I lose you and you fall down. Now _let's get out of here.

She sang the sentence in a strange voice and made the world fall apart only to rebuild itself shortly thereafter, in a fashion he never had seen.

The world had turned into a miserable, stinking and dirty dump.

It looked like a dump anyway.

Somewhere, it reminded him of a film called the Terminator that he had seen once when his parents didn't check what he was watching on the TV.

Then had somebody grabbed his hair.

"And whatta we got here? Where did HE come from?"

Five MICE in uniforms were surrounding him, together with three fishmutants who smelled worse than hash.

"I think our doctors will be interested in this." Another of the mutated mice said and looked down at him, with a death-head's grin.

_Time to have a nightmare so real that you will never wake up, poor Timmy! You SHOULD have stayed out of it, but noooo, you INSISTED. Now you'll receive the sour after-taste!_

"Plutarkians? Together with martians??" One of the mice asked him, frowníng.

"I don't know." Tim answered resolute.

"They saw you appear without transport-devices and dragged you off to become an experiment-animal?" The mouse continued.

"I don't know, I tried to not look when it hurted. They asked me why I was there, I didn't know, they said that they knew. Took me to this strange place, put nails in me, it hurt, I wanted them to stop...but they continued to do..things...sometimes, they cut...me up..and like...put some strange things into my...arms..."

He started to cry again.

"When Spark and Stunts came with him had he already lost about 60% of the blood." Starblaze said, while doing her best to comfort the crying. "A miracle that he was still alive and even more mysterious that he recovered so fast."

"Bloody hell! And we thought that the _Plutarkians_ were bad!" One dark brown mouse growled and smashed his fist into the table. "As ruthless as ever, our dear army! And what can we do about it? Not a damn thing!"

"Does it matter? The highest priority should be to get him out of here as quick as possible." Said a mouse with grey fur and clear-blue eyes. "I suggest that we send him back to Earth. That would be a safest place for him, since the army wouldn't like going there. We don't have the possibility to challenge them now, with the Plutarkians behind our backs."

"I agree with Thunderstorm." Spark said casually. "We have no time plying baby-sitters or protectors. We must get him back to some place where no one would dare to look."

"But where would that be?" Stoker said and glared at Spark.

"Why not the bikermice? They are just dragging around there, doing nothing. Let them look after this kid."

"Firstly, let me remind you that they actually fight the plutarkians there. For the second: neither of them would have the time **or** money, and third: what do you think they would say yes if we asked?"

"Some Plutarkian ass-wiping on Earth is nothing. They have no choice if they it's an order. I'm not speaking of OFFERING them to look after the kid, I am speaking about giving them it as an assignment."

"I somehow agree with Spark there." Said Zip, one of the doctors in the base. "At least, we should get him back to Chicago where he once lived. The commander chiefs in the army won't be able to go that far to bring him back, risking to be exposed and get into trouble with Earthling's authorities."

"Don't count on that for one second! But as we don't seem to have any other choices are we going to Starhill where they still have some working transporters." Stoker said.

"Don't bother. Just let someone dress up like an army-soldier and scare him and he will be off on his own."

"Very funny Spark. _Very_ funny!"

"I thought so too."

"However", Stoker said harshly and glared at the tall black martian, "we can expect even more problems if we wait, so let's get started right away!"

A hummy sound around the table said that they agreed more or less.

***

**21:13**

"NO! I **WON'T**!"

"Tim", Stoker said, "just get up on my bike. It ain't gonna hurt you."

The bike revved lowly but Tim shook his head and backed off.

"I won't sit on it! **Never!!**"

"Wanna ride in the sidecar then?"

"If I don't have to sit on it."

"Don't worry sonny, we'll fix that." Stoker said and walked off to get the sidecar.

The large garage was crowded with tgh freedomfighters who were going to accompany them on the way to that city.

Most of them seemed to have motorcycles with intelligence.

Tim looked suspiciously at the bike in front of him.

It was painted in typical dark colours and lots of chrome like most other martian mc:s.

The bike revved the engine again as if it tried to be friendly.

"Don't for a moment think that I trust a bike which rides by itself!" Tim whispered to it.

The motorcycle protested by flashing the red lights on its control panel.

Shortly thereafter did Stoker return with a sidecar.

"Let's see here..." He attached it to the bike. "Voilá! Finished! Sit down and fasten the seatbelt sonny 'cuz you're gonna experience your life's first real ride!"

"Really?"

"Got it right." Stoker grinned and ruffled his hair properly before turning to the people of his own species.

"Okay bros! Let's ride!"

He and the other mice put their helmets on, revved the engines and took off through the open doors.

A pleasant knot appeared in Timmy's little stomach.

This reminded him of riding a rollercoaster in an amusement park.

The only difference was that this was little bit funnier.

As time flew, the group rode under the bare sky and it was so cold.

Starblaze (who obviously liked to play the role of a caring mother) had insisted in wrapping Tim into a blanket and now, when the icecold winds whipped the face he realized why.

Formations of large rocks and hills were rolling by while they flew forward throughout the martian night.

"Are you enjoying the ride?!" Stoker shouted to him.

"Yea! But I'm tired!"

"Well, you better get some sleep. It will take many hours before we're arriving. Turn the stereo on if you feel that you need some music. There's a red cassette tape down there in some box!"

Tim started to dig through the box and found the red tape Stoker had been talking about, put it into the stereo and leaned back, eager to hear what was on the tape.

He recognized the song when it rolled on and looked up in the sky, watching the stars and moons.

_I am the passenger and I ride and I ride_

_I ride through the city's backsides_

_I see the stars come out of the sky_

_Yeah the bright and hollow sky_

_You know it looks so good tonight_

_I am the passenger I stay under glass  _

_I look through my window so bright _

_I see the stars come out tonight _

_I see the bright and hollow sky _

_Over the city's ripped backside _

_And everything looks good tonight _

_Singing la la la la_

_La-la-la-la_

_La la_

_Get into the car_

_We'll be the passenger_

_We'll ride through the city tonight_

_We'll see the city's ripped backsides_

_We'll see the bright and hollow sky  _

_We'll see the stars that shine_

_So bright stars made for us tonight_

_O the passenger_

_How how he rides_

_O the passenger_

_He rides and he rides_

_He looks through his window_

_What does he see_

_He sees the sign and_

_Hollow sky_

_He sees the stars_

_Come out tonight_

_He sees the city's ripped backsides_

_He sees the winding ocean drive_

_And everything was made_

_For you and me_

_All of it was made for_

_You and me - 'cause it_

_Just belongs to you and me_

_So let's take a ride and_

_See what's mine_

_Singing la la la la_

_La-la-la-la_

_La la_

_O the passenger_

_He rides and he rides_

_He sees things from under glass_

_He looks through his window inside_

_He sees the things he knows are his_

_He sees the bright_

_Hollow sky_

_He sees the city_

_Sleep at night_

_He sees the stars_

_Come out tonight_

_And all of it is yours and mine_

_And all of it is yours and mine_

_So let's ride and ride_

_And ride and ride_

At that time, he really felt like the Passenger.

The song by the famous Iggy Pop helped him to drift into a needed sleep while the landscape continued to fly by them all.

***

May the 19th, 2000

**00:07**

A sharp light suddenly blinded Stoker and his companions.

They stopped their bikes and the leader shot a quick glance at the sidecar.

The kid was still fast asleep.

In front of them had the army put up a road block of barbed wires, thus wiping away all chances to enforce it and escape that way.

The soldiers were silently holding their weapons in a threatening manner while the sergeant walked up to Stoker, glanced into the sidecar and let out a scornful laugh.

"How _cute!_" He leaned over it to pick up the sleeping human.

"**Don't touch!**" Stoker growled lowly and caught the other mouse's hand in an steelgrip.

"Stoker, don't be an idiot! This kid belongs to us and...you have no chance!" The sergeant said superciliously.

"Since when did you get the right to state ownership of a human being?"

"Stop your pointless and moralic dribblings. We have work to do, a mission to complete and orders to obey. There isn't anything to argue about so get out of the way before we shoot you aside!"

A soldier rose his weapon and let the pipehole point at the dustbrown mouse as he nodded threatening with his head.

"What do you think would happened if he wakes up and sees you? He'll be gone before you can do a shit!"

"That is, IF he wakes up." The white-coloured sergeant said and picked up a syringe from his inside pocket, removed the cap from the needle and let some liquid out to be sure there was no air inside it.

"I am going to give him some soporific... For the last time Stoker: **get out of the way!**"

Stoker moved aside very reluctantly but gave the sidecar a stealthily little push while he moved, hoping that it would be enough.

"Are we there?" Timothy mumbled and sat up.

The sergeant fastened his eyes on Stoker and inaudibly told him to not answer as he carefully put his hand on the boy's left arm and rolled up the left arm of his sweater.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked drowsily and pulled the arm away.

"Don't worry, this is going to be done quickly." The white mouse said and seized the arm again.

"_You ain't Stoker!_"

Tim flew up with a jerk and stared around wildly and fully awake.

"Stay calm now because no matter if you like it or dislike it, you're coming with us!" the sergeant hissed.

Well, that was what _he_ thought.

The situation turned out to be the opposite right when Timmy vanished in the air and took the whitefurred one along with him.

"This is just great!" Spark exclaimed after a short silence. "The kid is lost; again!"

"You little boys can run off now! Your chief will not be coming back." Stoker told the remaining soldiers who were panicing, just like bees do when the swollen insect that rules their colony dies.

One of them made up a quick and plain decision and screamed it to his companions "**Let's get out of here!**"

They jumped into their sandjeeps and drove off as fast as the engines would allow.

"Now what?" Zip asked, turning to Stoker.

"Let us continue the journey. There's no use to turn back when we've come this far. We'll try to figure out what we have to do when we arrive. Maybe he will come back as he did last time. What do you think, Spark?"  
  


The tall mouse looked at him and said nothing in reply, because he had honestly not an idea.

_To be continued in the next chapter..._


	3. The amazing truth

**=====================================================================**

**"Nothing, ever" has been discontinued. I can't find the time to write this any longer**

**and I also feel that I have lost the inspiration and interest. This also mean that I will**

**not do the through-out corrections of all documents as planned, but I still hope they**

**will be "readable". Thank-you to everyone who has read and liked it. ~A.w.**

**=====================================================================**

**Information:**

This is a _fan fiction_, and that means I don't own and have never owned the original **Biker**

**Mice From Mars** characters. All people/mice/etc in these stories are **created** and therefore

also **owned** by yours truly, except those from them from the **original show** and:

**1. ****Spark**

**2. ****Stunts**

**3. ****Starblaze**

**4. ****Kickstart**

**5. ****Centerline**

**6. ****Mrs. Davidson**

These six made-up persons are obviously created and owned by **JWC@bikermice.com**

and thanks to his kindness, I've been allowed to borrow them for a while.

The time-lines in these stories are based on the Earth-time and the 24/h system.

**=====================================================================**

**Warnings:**

This story's chapters contain **foul language**, sometimes extreme **violence** and later

maybe even **sexual expressions** and **acts** which are not suitable for children **under**

**fifteen years**. So you must be (or claim to be) 15 years or older to read this document.

I am not saying this to be mean, I only do it FOR YOUR sake. I have warned you, so don't

come and nail me later on. Thank-you very much.

Do not try to **steal** or **modify** these stories in any way, okay? If you borrow characters,

you'd better **ask first**. If you don't, and I find out that you **abuse** mine or JWC's creations,

you'll get a very pissed author behind you for the rest of your life and that wouldn't be nice,

now would it?

So that's the big deal people. All spelling and grammar errors you can possible find are my

bad since I usually write when I'm a little tired, and thus isn't that concentrated. Plus that I,

unfortunately, is not that great at English. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it as much as you can.

Credits to the ones who can come up with a good guess why the title of these series is like

It is. There might be something hidden in it.

_~Andreas W_

Email: andreas.w@postino.de

**Original HTML-file : **

**=====================================================================**

**Andreas W's**

"Nothing, ever"

**Part 3** **"The amazing truth"**

Earth

May the 19th, 2000

**07:21**

"Well, I guess I should say 'welcome'." Charley Davidson, a vehicle-mechanic in Chicago (IL, USA, Earth), said with a little smirk.

"The guys will be here soon." She added and showed the visitors into the garage.

"Thanks babe. As sweet as always." Stoker grinned and sat down by the table where the three mice they were waiting for used to play cards and splash root beer.

Due to the guests' rapid and unexpected visit, Charley had spent about ten minutes to clean the table up.

But what a mysterious bunch of guests, then!

**Four** new martians she had never seen plus Stoker (whom she knew from before) and finally the six-years old child who apparently was the mainreason to why they were all there.

It's not everyday you get such a motley group of visitors into your home at the same time.

"I haven't seen you four before." She continued and the four new mice walked up to her, three males and a female.

The young mouse shook Charley's hand and smiled nicely.

"Starblaze."

"Charley."

"Kickstart." Said the first male.

"Charley, nice to meet you."  
"Spark."

"Hi. Charley. I think I have heard about your name somewhere when the guys spoke about war-adventures."   
"Doesn't surprise me one bit. This is my companion, Stunts."  
"Howdy." The short Martian greeted.

"Timothy. Waltwilth. People say Tim." Said the human and extended his tiny hand.

"Hi Tim. I guess we are all here to help you out of some troubles, right?"  
"Yea, something like that…" he said quietly and sat down on the floor.

"Now, the only ones we're missing are the guys and they should be here anytime soon." Charley said, before she heard the familiar sound of the bike's engines.

"I meant, they will be here within a minute." She finished and sat down amons the others.

The three famous martian warriors rode inside, jumped off their bikes and walked up to their peers.

"Stoke! Nice to see ya! 's been a while, hasn't it?" Throttle laughed and patted the FF-leader on the back.

Stoker chuckled and turned over to Vinnie.

"Hey punk! So you're **_still _**alive? Against all odds?"  
"Aww, Stoker! You know I always clean the floor with all goons and Plutarkians who dare to face Vincent van Wham!"  
"Oh yeah! Dream on, kid! I'm gonna all three of you a chance to prove that!" Stoker grinned and threw the white mouse into a torn armchair.

Spark smiled an almost invisible smile as he watched a sulky Vinnie sit down and shut his yapper.

"Nice to see you." Modo said smiling.

It faded though when he looked over at Spark who chillingly met his eye-gaze without blinking.

"And you must be the one we're gonna look after. Right, little fellah?" Throttle asked the kid whom seemed to be majorly bored already.

Tim nodded rapidly.

"Okay then", Stoker said while Throttle and Modo found themselves chairs to sit on, "we should go through the story-line properly so that you kids know what you are getting into."

Tim was muttering something about being bored and Charley hurried to inform him about that she had some Game'n Watch:es (handheld computer-games manufactured by Nintendoä during the 80s) lying in the kitchen.

"I'll check 'em out!" Tim exclaimed and rushed out of the room and Charley turned to the aging FF leader.

"Go on now and tell us what happened." 

**08:31**

"…and then he re-appeared just when we were about to leave. The sergeant never came back and the Tim himself hasn't uttered a word about what happened to him." Stoker finished and emptied his bottle of root beer.

"Cool story!" Vinnie said loudly and took a big gulp of his soda.

"I wouldn't say so." Starblaze said abruptly. "There're too many uncontrollable shadows in this story. Too many dark corners where anything could be lurking. I don't like it at all!"  
"And I agree." Spark said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Personally I'm sick of this whole mess. We've lost lots of time because of it and that has allowed the Plutarkians run riot on Mars."

"Spark, we're always fighting Plutarkians. Everyday, year after year." Modo said and stared at the other martian.

Spark just raised his eyebrow.

A gesture that told Modo that he couldn't care less about his opinions.

Stunts was sitting beside him and hadn't said a thing during the long conversations. He was probably unware of what they were arguing about.

"I think we should take him back to the orphanage he belonged to." Vinnie let out.  
"And you think they will be able to keep a special eye on him?" Starblaze put in.

"The lady is right. Bringing him back there wouldn't be smart", said Throttle thoughtfully, "not for now anyway. I mean, of course he should go to school as usual but that means we're gonna have to tell the authorities that he has been found. It's not like **they** are gonna buy a story about him being teleported to Mars by a _fairy_."

"Very true." Stoker nodded in agreement. "This situation ain't easy. We have got to be careful."  
"Correction, THEY will have to be careful. **We** have completed **our** mission and should go back to Mars as soon as possible, before the army-bastards notice that we're gone and start an investigation."

"Spark's right." Kickstart looked at the others. "We better leave soon."  
"The army. Carbine.." Throttle mumbled lowly. "Why did you go over to the army again? What are you involved into now?"

Stoker heard him and said "Take it easy bro, I'm sure she has some logical reason."

"Yeah! Once in the army, always an army-soldier." Spark commented with a scornfully voice.

Throttle looked up and nailed him with his eyes.  
"What did you say?"

"You heard me, smarty."

The tan-coloured mouse was on his way to get up when Charley put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you, Throttle. There must be some reason, just like Stoker says."

"I haven't rejected that fact!" The mouse replied harshly and sat down.

**11:03**

"It's time to say good-bye now, dear." Starblaze said sadly and hugged the boy hard. "I'm gonna miss you."  
"I'll miss you too. Will you come back sometimes?"  
"I promise I will."

"Bye Spark, sorry for bein' trouble."

"It's not really _your_ fault, kid. We may meet again." Spark said as he stepped into the transporter.

"C-ya someday Timmy." Stunts smiled lightly and patted him on the shoulder before he accompanied the others.

Kickstart and Stoker were the last ones to say good-bye, walked into the transporter and waved before they vanished.

Tim sighed. They were the only people he had got know. Being surrounded by strangers didn't feel comfortable.

"So kid! Wanna go out for a ride with your new idol?" Vinnie asked and put the arm around the youngster's shoulders.

"I dunno. Those bikes are spooky." Tim nodded towards the three MCs which were parked by the doors on the short side of the garage.

"You'll love my baby after you two have met for real!" The white mouse exclaimed and sweeped Tim up on his bike.

"Can't trust machines who can think!" Tim said and stared down at the red bike he was now sitting on.

"They're spooo-oooky." He continued and let the 'o' roll on the tongue.

The three mice laughed.

"Heh heh, alright then Timmy. Do you wanna hang out with us for a while, grabbing some hotdogs and root beer?" Throttle asked.

"Eh, guys? I don't think that's what a kid needs for breakfast."  
"Charley! Let him become a grown up macho-man! He has to start early to become like yours truly!" Vinnie started to flex.

"Oh great…" She muttered as she put her helmet on before sitting down behind Vinnie.

Then she thought about something and shouted, "**Wait!**"

"What _what_??" Throttle looked at her, puzzled.

"Tim has no helmet! You don't take him for a ride without him having one!"  
The three mice groaned.

"Charley ma'am, what do you suggest we do then?"

"Either does one of you WALK down to the bar or else we'll stay here. Unless you want to ride off by yourselves."

The three males hesitated. _Walking_ down to the bar was classified as "not cool" and neither of them were willing to do such a thing.

"Wait, hold on just a second. I think I remembered something!"

Charley jumped off the bike and started to dig through her wardrobe.

"Hey Charley-girl, what are you looking for?" Vinnie wondered.

"This!" She picked up a little helmet and shut the door with the foot. " I used this helmer when I was little. I have been keeping it in there for years as a happy childhood memory."

"Now let's see if it's the right size." She continued and put it over Tim's head. "Perfect! Now you can ride with us all the time."

Tim let out a ringing laugh as Throttle offered him to sit behind on his black MC.

"You don't need to hold on so tight. It's not like I'm gonna drop you or somethin'." The tan-coloured male said when he felt how two small hands grabbed his fur firmly.

They left the garage and rode down the street in the light of the morning sun.

It was a really fresh May forenoon and people were crowding the streets just like they should do on a day like this.

Vinnie was beginning to do some 'awesome' stunts but Charley successfully kept him from fullfilling them by informing about improper behavior in traffic.

She secretly felt very relieved that Timmy was riding with Throttle.

If HE had been behind Vinnie had nothing kept the mouse from doing mad stunts.

Nope, Throttle was just right for what he did.

Timmy couldn't have been at a safer place.

**11:24**

The hamburgerbar was pretty crowded with kids when the three mice and two humans arrived.

"Okay. So, whatta ya want?" Vinnie asked while he read through the menu.

"Fries and a hamburger and coke."

"No problémo." The Martian replied grinning. "Find a seat for us, will ya kid?"

Tim nodded eagerly and ran over to an empty table and sat down.

All around him there were children in his own age. He wished he could have been among them instead, having an forbidden dinner with his lost friends.

They were probably still around somewhere and he really wished to see them again.

"What are you thinking about?" Charley asked as she sat down beside him with two coke-cans.

"Nothin'."

Charley decided not to push it and stayed quiet as she realized how skinny the kid really was.

_No chance that this food will make him fat._ She told herself and felt ironical.

"Here! Meals for **men**!" Vinnie said loadly as he appeared holding a tray filled with hotdogs.

He immediately stuff down hotdogs with such a speed that he would have gotten a good chance to win some eating-contest.

Modo and Throttle also appeared with more cokes and dogs and began to eat in almost the same fashion as their white-furred bro.

"Don't look at them or you might adapt their bad eating habits." Charley told Tim and handed over his hamburger with strips.

Neither of the three mice seemed to hear her, all busy in their own little hungry worlds. Actually, they ate as if their lives were in a grave danger.

As if somebody would shoot them in the head if they didn't push down at least ONE dog/10th second.

Timmy ate slowly to avoid getting sick as he watched the surrounding enviroment more closely.

Suddenly, something caught his attention, namely two children whom he recognized as Peter Renshaw and Sophia Wiijk.

They had both been living on Greenhill Avenue back in the days when he did and they had also been his best friends.

  
Neither of the them had recognized him so far and he got up from the seat.

"Where are ya going?" Throttle asked but he got no response.

Tim was busy sneaking up to the table. Then he pushed three fingers into Peter's back.

"OAAH!!!!" The boy jumped high and stared at the guilty.

Both the children stared at Tim for a second before the questions started to hail.

"**_TIMMY_**, IS THAT **YOU??**"

"WHERE HAVE YOU **BEEN????**"

"MOM SAID YOU WERE GONE **FOREVER!!**"

"ARE YOU OKAY?"

"WERE YOU TAKIN' HOSTAGE???"

"You wouldn't believe me." Timmy snickered and highly content over the reactions. "I was like abducted by real aliens!"

"WOW!"

"Tell us!!"

"I was like beamed up and that's all about it."

"Man, did they put those metal-thingies in you??"

"Yep, but I don't think I have any left."

"Tim, what's going on here?" Throttle put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Immediately had the two other children focused their attention on him.

"Are you an alien?" Asked the girl with blonde, long hair and looked at him with her clear green eyes.

The mouse couldn't help but snicker at the question.

"Yea, could say you're right sweetie." He said and took the helmet off.

"Ohh, WOW!" Peter gasped and stared at the Martian.

"Hey, there are two more!" Tim proudly announced and nodded towards Modo and Vinnie who had stepped forward to see what was going on.

"HEAVY!" Sophia exclaimed. "Why did you abduct Timmy??"

Throttle laughed.

"**We** didn't, girlie. There were some other creatures called Plutarkians. Bad, stinking fish-looking things."

"REALLY?? Are they HERE, _in town_???"

"You could say that." Modo grinned faintly. "But we keep them back when they try to do something nasty."  
"Yeah! They're getting their butts whipped away every time!" Vinnie let out.

"sigh" Charley slapped her forehead.

"So when are ya gonna come back and join us?" Peter asked his x-lost friend.

"I dunno. I wanna go back soon."

"It will take a while before you can." Charley said. "Because the authorities must know that you're alive before you can go to school."

"Why do they have to know?" Timmy looked puzzled.

"Lots. See, if you get hurt and we take you to a hospital must the personal know who you are."

"Oh!"

"Can we come with you?" Sophia asked Charley.

"Don't you kids have school?"  
"Nope, we are done for today."

"What will your parents say if you don't come home?"

"Nah, no problems! I just call and say that we take the subway to Peter's grannies and come home later."

"I don't think your parents would appreciate it if they found out." Modo commented.

"They'll never find out so we dun't care."

"In that case, I guess it's okay." Charley laughed.

They all walked out of the bar.

"Cool!" Peter and Sophia exclaimed amazed, after seeing the three bikes outside.

"Are those yours?"

"Yea. Right-on!" Vinnie felt that it was time to fill the children with necessary information. "Ray-lasers, auto-missiles, extendable wings for flying fights and…"

"**Vinnie**!" Charley warned and put her hand over his mouth.

Why couldn't he understand that telling kids such things was bloody stupid? Especially if they told their parents about it, who certainly would get very angry and think that she and the guys had endangered their children.

But the three of them didn't even listen, because it was story-telling time.

They were busy telling each other what they had done and planned to do.

Charley and the mice listened to the discussions with interest as they headed for the garage.

**15:49**

Peter and Sophia waved their hands before running down through the street to meet up with their parents.

Tim Waltwilth looked down the road and watched his best friends disappear around a corner and  sighed.

"Are you sad?" Charley asked him as she walked up behind and put her hands on his little shoulders.

"I just wish everything was like before..."

Now she noticed the tears dripping from his chin.

"Oh, poor dear." She embraced him, feeling how very thin he still was.

"We'll contact the lawyer-friend of yours soon." She said quietly. "Hopefully, we'll get much help from him and you can find a new home and a new family."

"I don't want a new family!"

"Listen carefully Timmy. Your parents won't come back no matter how much you wish they would. I am sorry to say this, but that's the truth. You need someone who loves you and take care of you, you need it as much as your friends or any other child. You understand what I am talking about?"

He nodded quietly and followed her inside while he tried to wipe away the tears with his sweater.

"Guys. Hold him company while I go and call Mr. Spencer Schwartz."

The three mice who were playing cards looked at Charley who went into the kitchen and closed the door behind her.

"Man bros! Charley's really acting real weird!" Vinnie complained after a while.

"Maybe because she is having a child to look after Vincent? ... **HEY! WATCH THAT!!!**" Throttle hollored and rushed up from the chair so quick that it fell to the floor.

Timmy had discovered the shelf with grenades, rockets and miscellaneous weapons for the three bikes when they needed some power-up, and was now busy examining one of the highly explosive rockets way too intensive.

The tan mouse ripped the weapon out of his hands and stared sternly at Tim.

"Didn't any adult ever teach you not to mess with dangerous things??!"

"I just looked at it! I wasn't going to fire it off!!" Timothy screamed, highly offended.

"You must get to know when you're touching sensitive and dangerous stuff. Look with your eyes, not your hands!" Throttle replied firmly.

"What about your bikes then??" Timmy pointed on the three bikes in the other side of the garage, enraged. "Self-thinking rolling disasters!! You let them drive around as they wish!!"

Vinnie and Modo were having very fun at the table and Throttle scowled.

Tim wasn't a single bit amused.

He glared at Throttle again, then at Vinnie and Modo, then at the three bikes.

 "I've talked to Spencer Schwartz!" Charley interrupted and came walking from the kitchen. "He's on his way. I mentioned some of what we already know, and he said he knows more than that."

"Whoa, that's really amazing, sweet-heart!" Vinnie didn't even try to hide his lack of interest.

"Did he say anything else?" Modo asked, more concerned than his friend.

"Not a single bit. But he said he would be here in ten minutes."

"Meaning that we have a chance to watch some TV first." Vinnie said lazily and turned it on with the remote control.

They were just broadcasting the afternoon news.

"_...and the police have no traces of the robbers. Chicago has experienced a wave of crimes lately, all in the same fashion, where electronic components have been stolen. The robbers are described as middle-tall with shaved heads except for some kind of ponytail..._"

"Limburger's goons." Modo declared and looked at his brothers.

"_The__ total value of all components that have been stolen from space-agencies, science-labs and electronic companies, is calculated to about 295 million dollars._"

"Oh mama!"

"Alright! Seems to me that we need to pay old stinky a visit, again." Throttle said, turned off the TV and ran over to his bike, followed by his two bros. "Let's rock…"

"...and **RIDE!!**"

The three mice jumped on their bikes and took off while the dust filled the garage.

"Do they always do such weird hero-stuff?" Tim asked Charley.

"Indeed they do." She replied with dripping sarcasm and stared at the open ports.

A carhorn honked heard outside.

The engine slowed down and they could hear how the driver parked and turned it off, followed by the cardoor's slam and footsteps.

The man was dressed in a very good-looking costume, which must have been made especially for him only.

His figure was tall and slim and dark, thanks to the black hair which partly let his face lay in shadows.

Timmy let out a load shout and ran over to him, bubblinh of true happiness as he threw himself in the man's arms.

He just laughed, a very warm and pleasant laugh, and hugged Tim tightly.

"Timmy my boy! I thought I would never see you again! Jesus! You have grown thinner? What has happened to you?"

"Hello, ms. Davidson." Charley walked up to man, who obviously was Mr. Schwartz, and shook his hand. "Nice of you to come so quickly."

"Hey, no problems! At first I didn't believe it was true that my little client was still alive. Most people have stated that he is dead."

"I'm not dead!"  
"We know you aren't Timmy." He said and ruffled the boy's hair. "But, could we please sit down somewhere so that we can talk a little?"  
"Of course." Charley smiled and showed him to the TV-room. On her way in did she pull a switch so the garage ports closed themselves.

**16:25**

"I'm bored!"  
The two adults looked down at the six-years old who had been sitting in the armchair for about ten minutes, constantly moving some part of the body.

"Wait a second", Charley said, "I think I have something you can play with." She went over to a cubbyhole and searched through the boxes until she found what she had been looking for.

"Here, is something you may like." She said and put a big wooded box on the floor and opened it. "They originally belonged to my older brother. I playing with this when I was your age. It's called.."

"MECCANO!!" Tim practically attacked the wooden box.

"See there. Problem solved." She shot a look at the lawyer who smiled lightly by the sight of the young enthusiast.

"He's changed so much since last time I saw him. I hardly recognize him anymore, being so spindly. What on Earth has happened?"

"It is a pretty amazing _tale_. Apparently, it all begun with..."

Charley continued to tell Spencer the story she had heard from the mice, piece by piece.

He listened with interest and asked questions along the way.

At first, he was sceptical to the stories of mice. He found them rather hard to believe.

'If there were populations on Mars, why hadn't people on Earth discovered them?' He reasoned.

She understood his point.

That was indeed really strange and she had absolutely no clue why nothing had been said by authorities or NASA, unless they hadn't discovered the populations on the red planet.

  
Just as Charley was about to go into the parts about the first mysterious event, when Tim had disappeared, the sound of the three bikes' engines interrupted them both.

The three riders rolled in and got off their mc:s and Spencer Schwartz really raised his eyebrows when they removed their helmets.

Then he got up and introduced himself politely.

"Spencer Schwartz. I'm Tim's lawyer."

"Man, I thought we've had enough of lawyers by now!" Vinnie let out but was immediately silented by Charley's flaming gazes.

"ALL solicitors aren't necessary like the Plutarkian ones, Vincent!" Throttle said and shook Spencer's right hand.

The white mouse the same man's hand reluctantly.

Modo glared at him before he did the gesture of politeness as well.

"What was all that about?" Spencer asked Throttle as Modo sat down on a chair and Vinnie went over to the fridge to get himself a soda.

"Just a story about a stinky Plutarkian lawyer who tried to bust us by using false evidence." Throttle said.

"And Vinnie usually have little problems with people who're brighter than he is." Charley added with a little evil smirk.

Spencer watched Vinnie drink of the soda and burp loadly, a little popped up in his face.

"I see. Now let me hear the rest."

"Alright."

***

**17:46**

"An interesting story." Spencer Schwartz said and leaned back in the armchair. "Timmy have not had an easy time for many years. You will get to know what this is about, later on. When he is fast asleep."

The serious expression on his face couldn't be misunderstood and Charley nodded silently.

"I suppose we should try to make some supper first." She countiued and stood up.

"I'll help you. I'm used to make meals for my wife."

"And you three will do all clean-up!" Charley added and walked into the kitchen.

"But what about him then?" Vinnie made a gesture towards Tim who had been building an aerodynamic lift with the Meccano. "It's not fair!"

"You are right, I will give him a mission." Charley grinned, went up to the boy and asked loadly: "Timmy. I want you to watch those three and prevent them from messing up the garage. Can you do that for me?"  
"Yes ma'am!!"  Tim beamed.

"Good boy."

Charley winked to him and disappeared through the kitchen door, accompanied by Spencer.

"Okay, I'm the one in charge now so you'd better not do anything!" The boy said exacting and stared at the three muscular mice.

Modo and Throttle who perceived that Charley's joke was straight directed to their white-furred brother smirked, but Vinniew didn't get it at all and let out a scornful laugh.

"That means **you** too!" Tim said definitely and glared at Vinnie.

Throttle tried to make a gesture to Vinnie to have him playing along instead but neither of the signals went through and the mouse went on to make fun of the six-years old.

"_Goddamn you!_ Respect my _fucking_ authority!!" Tim yelled, and all by a sudden Vinnie found himself pulled up in the air by invisible hands, flying across the room and make a hard landing on the garbage-sacks.

"Oops!" Timmy put a hand over his mouth as Vinnie got up from the sacks, smelling rotten eggs and moulden apples.

"What's going on here? Vinnie! What the _hell_ are you doing??"  
Charley was staring from the kitchen-door with Spencer standing behind her, holding a kitchen-knife in his hand and a vegetable in the other.

"Ouch, I was like, uuh…" He didn't know what to say.

"Vincent somehow levitated through the air and crashed in the garbage-corner after arguing with our little fellow." Throttle told and looked intensily on Tim.

"Timothy..." Spencer began, but the addressed ran outside before the lawyer could finish.

The door slammed close.

"Sigh! Here you have one example of what I talked about. Don't be angry with him, mr. Vincent. He can't control himself all the time."

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Vinnie growled with disgust and removed a banana skin from his shoulder.

Spencer and Charley didn't listen becayse they were on their way going outside.

They found the one they seeked by one of the garageports.

He had sat down in a puddle of oil-spill and the clothes were now totally soaked with the stinking grease.

"Come back in, Timmy. No one is angry with you." Charley assured.

The boy snuffled lowly and didn't move.

"I promise that nobody is angry. It's alright, so come back in, okay?"

Finally he got up, very reluctantly, with wet face and oil-stains all over the clothes.

It hit Charley that he was in serious need of some new clothes and a bath.

That mouse called Starblaze had found him some martian clothes which didn't fit him very well. The sleeves were to long and covered his hands and the trousers hung on him as he was some kind of skater-kid.

"Come on, I will get you a bath and some new clothes." She said mildly and stroke his hair.

"I will continue in the kitchen." Spencer said and disappeared out of sight.

***

**18:42**

"This tastes great! Ya're areally great cook, mr. Spencer!" Vinnie got out as he shovelled food into the mouth.

The lawyer chuckled lowly before he said, "My grandfather was actually working as a cook, and my father took after him, and I took after my father. I do the most cooking at home."

"Are you still married with mrs. Martha?" Timmy asked, looking all fresh and happy after the long bath.

"Forever and ever!" Spencer snickered. "There's no chance in the world that I will ever meet a lovelier lady."

"What does she work with?" Charley asked and put more salad on her plate.

"Computer-consultant. And a damn good one too. She is ardently coveted in the financial world. Bankmen are standing in queues to hire her for a job."

"Sounds like she's one hell of a woman!"  said Charley with a little smirk.

"So true. She was also best friends with Elinoré. That's Timmy's mother." He looked at the child as he went on.

"And I was his father's best friend. We had been in the same university and shared many classes. I moved from London to Chicago in 1984. James came here in the autumn 1993 along with Elinoré who was pregnant with you, Tim. They moved here because they didn't want you to grow up in Essex."

Timmy didn't say anything and his eyes didn't reveal what he was thinking of at all.

The lawyer hesitated for a while before he continued.

"I have never had a better friends. We used to help each other out many times. James helped me with researches for my cases, and I helped him to assert his rights during some problems with the government. They financed some of his projects and then claimed ownership of the results. I won the case for him, and I guess they weren't too happy about that."

His face darkened as he fell silent.

"I was offered a huge sum if I failed on purpose, causing James to lose the case. I refused of course."

"You are a very noble man."

Charley couldn't help but admire his obviously good morals.

"Daddy always told me that if I ever got problems, I would first go to mom or him, then to Spencer." Timmy said and took a gulp of his juice.

He had managed to empty his plate completely.

"Good that you ate everything." said Charley.

"Stop coddling! I ain't a baby!"

The two humans and the three mice laughed and that supper ended up to be one of the nicest Charley could remember.

**19:02**

"So", Charley said when they had finished eating, "you guys have some work to take care of now, don't you?"

"We're at it Charley ma'am." Modo affirmed as he began to clean the table. "You joining me bros?"

Throttle nodded and began to help him out and Vinnie hooked on after a short while the remaining people (who all were humans) went into the TV-room and sat down.

"I am tired." Timmy said at once.

"Okay, I will make your bed. Come." Charley went into a little guestroom where her mother usually slept during her visits.

Charley gave Tim a toothbrush and when he was done burshing the teeth was the bed ready.

"Miss Charley?" He asked while he slipped down between the sheets, dressed in his pyjamas.  
"Yes?"

"What's gonna happen? I don't wanna new family."  
"We'll try to find a solution. Don't you worry." She said comforting and stroke his thick brown hair.

"I don't want to sleep. I'm scared."

"Don't be. I will sleep in the room next to this tonight. If you wake up, just come in and wake me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight. You'll see that this is gonna work out just fine." She said and turned to leave.

"Miss Charley?"

"Yes?"  
"What does 'destruction' mean?"

"Where have you heard that word?"

"I heard you say that those three mice are 'chaos and destruction'."

She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Did you hear that? Alright, it means that something or someone is destroying and messes things up."

"Okay. Nightie"

"Good-night hon." She replied, turned off the light and quietly closed the door.

**19:15**

"He's in bed now." Said Charley to Spencer and sat down in an arm-chair.  
"I hate seeing him like this. That he has to go through all this. But he will live on since he is a truly example of the survivor-kind. He IS quite special."

"Speaking of that, I'm dying to hear you tell all this about his strange...uhm...abilities?"  
"Not now." The lawyer said in a low voice. "If he found out about it, things could become disasterous. Besides, I think we should also wait for your friends to finish their kitchen-duty."

"Oh yeah." Charley grinned slightly. "Those macho-guys could learn a lot from you, Spencer."  
"Maybe so. I guess _they_ could teach _me_ how to be **rough**." 

They both laughed and turned on the TV where the news were being broadcasted.

"_Another big company has been hit by the ruthless thieves today! This time, the robberies required their first victim.The security-guard Duke Storm at AeroTech, Inc. was found dead earlier in the evening!_"

"Holy smoke!" Spencer exclaimed. "This is getting worse."

"_We have with us, the federal investigator Aaron Stephenson. Mr Stephenson, let me ask you: exactly **how** did the security guard die?_"

"_Well, he has received a very powerful kick that broke his neck and turned the head 170 degrees._"

"_It must have required a considerable strength to do such a thing. Is it possible for a human being to do that?_"

"_Positively. We're suspecting that the thieves and now also murderers are well-trained in some kind of Asiatic martial art. Many of these techniques are mainly focused on how to concentrate the power in a kick, alternative punch, to cause as much damage as possible."_

"_Have you been able to establish if the murderer is a male or a female? Are there any traces at all?_"

"_Our technicians are vacuuming the area but we have found no fingerprints or genetically traces such as hairs, blood or a piece of skin, so far. They seem to be professionals. Vut we will do everything we can, to locate them and bring them to justice._"

"_Thank-you Mr Stephenson. These crimes are really starting to bother the authorities. The Mayer of __Chicago__ has choosen not to do any statements right now, but Washington, NSA and FBI give the Chicago-police their fully support since the thefts also involve federal material._"

Just as the news program ended, three rather exhausted mice who entered the TV-room and sank down on the couch.

"You finished now?" Charley asked with a little smirk.

"Everything is, as clean as the chrome, on my bike…" Modo puffed out.

Spencer got up from the armchair and walked over to the door of the adjacent room, opened it and peeked inside.

Tim was sleeping and his breathing slow and rhythmical.

The lawyer closed the door carefully and walked over to the armchair again.

Charley and the mice were looking at him in silence, eagerly to get to know what he already knew.

"I hope you are prepared to hear a really..._futuristic_ story. Sometimes, it can be hard to believe it." Spencer said as he leaned back in the comfortable suite.

"Yeah! Go ahead! I wanna know how the heck he could knock me away like that!"

"Firstly, he didn't do it on purpose. I want you all to be perfectly aware of that. Tim has no control whatsoever, when it comes to these phenomenon, because they are controlled by emotional impulses. I wish I could explain this as good as James would have done, but it is so complicated and far away from the world I live in." He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Well... Everything _BEGAN_ very uncomplicated; with a biologist at Michigan's University called Dr. Bob Easley.

He was a very ambitious man, from what I have heard, and also very bright and VERY fascinated of the Galálops Islands."

"Galálops Islands?" Vinnie leaned forward.

"You know, the islands where Darwin studied the animal life."  
  


"Darwin?"

"Uhm...nevermind.

Anyway, in 1995, an expedition led by doctor Easley himself, left USA to go to the islands and examine some rumours about observations of a strange lizard-species.

I guess they did their researches for a few weeks and James told me they were all astounded, because they had found the first proof in human history, of teleportion.

There was some kind of lizard who had the ability to move itself either at a lighting speed, or in some other way.

No matter how they did that, Easley was ecstatic and wanted to catch one of them and show up in front of the academy. 

Of course, he always failed and the scientists started to call them simply for _Quickfoot Lizards_, because they first thought that the reptiles were just very very fast.

But after many days of fruitless tries Easley become very suspicious and gave up the plans to catch one. Instead he concentrated to study the lizards' technique to escape.

I guess he was knocked upside down when he discovered that they were teleporting.

As soon a possible threat appeared, the lizards vanished without a trace even on large areas without vegetation and holes in the ground.

Easley was fired with enthusiasm and from James told me, he considered it to be one of the century's biggest discovers.

But he wanted a specimen and that was hard to get.

Apparantly, he was about to give up when he stumbled upon a diseased Quickfoot Lizard, which he showed up at the university."

"What happened next?" Modo asked the lawyer who had paused the story.

"Well, as usual time passed by and the biologist worked all days and nights with the dead reptile and discovered more amazing facts.

The animal had haemoglobin in the blood that was completely identical to the one in human blood, and the structures of the blood-combinations were also surprisingly familiar to the humans'.

Easley was convinced that the teleportion issue was somehow combined to the blood, so he tapped some of it from the dead animal and tried to cultivate the cells artificially.

But he also felt that he needed some help from someone who knew more about phenomenon that are included in parapsychology, so that's when he called in James.

In the spring 1997 had James become fully involved in the project that was classified top-secret by the government, who didn't want Easley (or anybody else for that matter) to tell the world.

No wonder why. Imagine what they could do with such an ability. Train assassains to appear everywhere, no matter how good somebody was hiding. Or send out spy into the most guarded bases in the world."

Once again, his face become dark and Charley wondered if there was something he avoided to tell them.

"Anyway. I guess James and Easley co-worked very well and got to understand more and more about the teleportion issue.

Easley could soon prove for sure that it had something to do with the red blood cells, which contained a pretty weird structure of acids, glucose and proteins. Overall, they very almost identical to the human DNA. Of course there were some differences, but way too few considering that these are lizards we're talking about."

Spencer paused and looked troubled, then spoke again:

"_Damn!_ I almost wish that I was a scientist so that I could understand this. So that I could explain exactly what the differences were. James did a rather good explanation, I guess, but it was kinda hard to understand when you're not clued in.

All I know is that the cells from the reptile somehow possessed an ability to respond to certain electrical impulses from the temporal lobes in the brain.

James and Easley succeeded to to manipulate them with weak shocks, causing them to vanish and pop up. They were trying to understand how to gain more precise control, but obviously it was too hard since they had no living animal to examine.

James claimed that the secret to why teleportion would work, was well hidden in another one of his own top-secret science-project.

He talked about _streams_ of invisible particles that sped hundredfold faster than the lighting throughout the universe. From reckon that certain creatures are able to use these _streams_ to move themselves from one place to another.

Still, it's just a a very dusky theory. I didn't even understand a percent of what he said, when he told me all of this."

"How did the kid got involved?" Throttle asked.

  
"I'm coming to that now." Spencer answered and looked intensily at the tan martian. "One day, James had brought Timmy with him, to Easley.

They were going to exchange some papers and he thought it was safe to leave Tim without supervision for a minute.

A huge mistake, and I can assure you that James suffered and pulled his hair a lot over that.

Some clumsy person had not managed to shut the door to Easley's laboratory properly, and Tim who was only three years old at that time, walked inside and found the beaker with nutrient solution and lizard blood."

Charley who thought she knew what was coming made a disgusted grimace.  
  
"Yes." Spencer said sadly. "He thought it was juice or something, and drank it. All of it. The solution must have tasted very sweet and he was way too young to understand what it really was.

The panic that broke out when James and Easley came back and found out what Tim had done, was indescribable.

They immediately drove him to the hospital to pump out the stomach.

At first they seemed to have succeed with that, but Easley insisted that he should examine Timmy himself to be on the safe side.

Yet again, he discovered something very curious.

The lizard-cells hadn't died at all by the gastric juice.

They had found their way into Tim's blood circulation and the white blood cells from the reptile started to exterminate all human blood-cells, both white and red. The red blood cells from the lizard replaced his original ones, and the same went for the white.

There was nothing Easley could do since the process was out of his control, and James strictly refused to take his son back to the hospital.

I guess he was afraid that one of the organizations that watched him and Easley would find out what had happened and take Tim away from him.

So all they could tink of was putting him into a very private clinic for treatment.

I met him a couple of times when I accompanied James and Elinór, and it was never a happy sight.

The doctors were giving him cytotoxin and all his hair had fell off and he went all pale and emotionless.

It was a very trying time for James and Elinoré."

"But they cured him, right?"  
  
"No, miss Davidson. They didn't.

You see, they sent him away to get radiation treatment after the cytotoxins had failed.

And Easley discovered another amazing fact about the weird DNA of those reptiles."

"What was that?" Throttle had started to be really interested in the strange story about that kid.

"As you know, radiation harms the DNA. Smashes the molecules apart.

But not this time.

In fact, no radiation at all seemed to destroy the reptile-cells and thus was James' and Elinoré's last hope definitely crushed."

  
"But he lived, din't he?" Vinnie let out.

"That's the most curious about all.

He lived, because the foreign cells were accepted by his body.

They had simply rooted out all the old ones and taken their places.

From what I saw, Tim also became more healthy than ever when all treatments stopped.

Easley, however, who was so excited of all new discoveries that he died in a heartattack in December 1997.

They found him in a telephone kiosk and James somehow managed to collect all Easley's files and documents he'd been keeping secret before the authorities got their hands on 'em.

Most of the project they were having control over didn't include the most important results, because Easley kept it away from them, and I assume you all can guess why he did.

But then, everything was just fine until that disasterous Christmas Eve that ended it all."

"I don't quite understand all this." Charley looked a bit puzzled. "If the blood cells adapted Tim's original DNA, how could they still possess abilities besides them?"

"That's a good question, which I cannot answer. Accordingly to what James told me, the lizardcells destroyed all original cells in Tim's bone-marrow and took their places as reproducing factories, after they had taken in his original DNA. But they also kept some of their original reptile-DNA.

I know it's a mess, but I can't explain it in any other way.

But I reckon that Tim got all his abilities through the reptilish parts of his DNA.

After the radiation treearments stopped, all his hair grew back very quickly and he was more energic than ever before.

Remarkable is also the fact that he never got sick anymore.

Not even when the chickenpox and the measles were running riot was Tim affected."

"Does the government know about these lizards?" Charley asked, changing the subject slightly.

"I don't think so. Easley was a very independent scientist who wanted to do most of the work himself. He never let anyone read his material, except for James of course.

I even think I know where that material is hidden, but I fear that the government knows about it as well.

You see...James and Easley _completed _each other with their respectively theories. What's worse is that everything they had discovered could be very useful in wars.

Besides the releportion issue, a soldie who could easily heal from wounds and never be affected by biological warfare.

A warmonger's dream.

James was a pacifist and so was Easley, and they never wanted their creations to be used like that. 

They had rather burnt all the material, and I think that's what James might have done with most of it."

"What's this talking about particle streams?" Modo asked the lawyer. "Do you mean that we're walking around in invisible floods or somethin'?"

"As I have explained, I'm not a scientist and know nothing about parapsychology or its theories.

All that I know is what James choosed to tell andI didn't understand much of it, may I add.

Maybe you should ask somebody among your own people? Your race ought to know since you have solved the mystieries of teleportion, from what I have heard."

"Right. We know some friends who hopefully can explain some of it." Throttle said. "And now I get it, why the army finds that kid so attractive."  
  


"The army's scientists must have found his blood amazing since they tapped him on most of it." Modo put in with a low growl.

"Yes." Spencer mumbled, again with a dark facial expression. "I suggest that you try to locate those laboratoties and detroy all samples and data, or else your people might face bigger problems than they had ever expected."

"Then we must contact Stoker!" Modo got up.

"Yea, and we'd better hurry." Throttle said and extended his hand. Spencer grabbed it. "Pleasant to get to know you, Spencer Schwartz. I hope we'll meet again."

"The same Mr. Throttle."

After the good-byes the three mouse to contact Mars, leaven the two humans behind.

Charley and Spencer continued their discussions for hours until Spencer suddenly threw a glance at his watch.

"It's time for me to leave now. Martha must be wondering where I am." He said and shook Charley's hand.

"Thank you for everything! You're really helping Timmy. He must be very glad to have you."

Spencer smiled.

"Probably. I'll do my best to help." He said as they walked up to his car.

She watched him start it and wave his hand one last time before he drove away and disappeared in the evening traffic.

Charley closed and locked the garage doors and went back to the living room, lying down at the prepared couch.

Usually was the loft above her shelter but she had decided to sleep downstairs in case Timmy needed her.

Slowly she remember that she had totally forgotten to ask the guys about Limburger.

Had he been involved in the thefts and murders?

Hardly.

Those who did that were probably just another bunch of sick terrorists. And that was NSA's business to take care of.

She yawned and put her head on the pillow, then remembered something that made her worried.

There were obviously things that Spencer Schwarts hadn't told them.

All times he got all silent and dark-faced were flushing through her memory, before she decided that they would have to wait until the next day.

Now, she just wanted to get some sleep.

**20:30**

Meanwhile, the three Martians were busy telling the freedomfighter leader on their home planet about what they'd learnt.

_"This is the weirdest story I have heard for a long time."_ Stoker said, his image on the screen flickered a little.

"The lawyer promised that he would take care of the legal issues with the authorities. The kid will get a good chance to start over. But how're things going up there, Stoke?"

_"Bad, Throttle. The Plutarkians are unusual active."_

  
"And Carbine…?"

_"Sorry to say it bro, but we know nothing about her. She hasn't been seen for quite a while."_  
  


"Damnit!" Throttle slammed his fist into the device, making the flickering increase. "What's the problem??!"

_"She's made her own decision, bro. There ain't a thing you can do about it. But you might get a chance to find her and talk, since you guys might be needed here. And soon!"_

"But Stoke! Limburger! We've jobs to do…"

_"I know, I **know**!"_ The old leader seemed to be very frustrated. _"But I'm afraid we have no choice but to call you back. At least temporary..."_  
  


"What about the little guy then?! Weren't we supposed to play his protectors?" Vinnie interrupted.  
  


_"Yes you **were**, punk! You should bring him with you. To keep your female friend out of trouble."_

"But Stoke', do you believe we have time to look after a hyperactive kid who is unable to let things alone during _a war?_" Modo sounded doubtfully.

_"Do we have much of a choice, bro?"_

"There's another thing." Throttle said. "_Someone's_ stealing high-technological material over here. Including nuclear-devices. Just go figure the situation, Stoke. When we broke into Limburger's tower, the only things we found was a bunch of chep electronic components. What if they are preparing a nuclearwa..."

"No!_ Why would the Plutarkians go on like that on Earth? Leave that up to the humans to deal with, since it's not _our_ concern. **This** planet is our concern! I'll get back to you, bros. Later._"

Stoker disappeared and the screen went black.

"Shit!" Throttle who always kept his temper under control was worried for once.

It felt like everything was slipping out of control.

Carbine, the ruthless crimes that shook whole USA, Timmy and Mars...

He needed a ride.

All by himself.

"I will leave for a couple of hours, bros. I need to think." Throttle said and sat down on the black bike.

"Okay. C-ya later." Modo said understanding.

The two friends watched Throttle disappear with his bike.

**22:19**

The air was chilly the sky pretty dark that evening.

His tight fur kept most of the chill away but his eyes couldn't penetrate the twilight. Not even with the shades removed.

Not that he would care much about it, because he was more into thinking about all that Stoker had been saying. All that lawyer had been saying...

Taking the human boy back to Mars was nothing but idiocy and it couldn't have been Stoker's idea.

But whose was it then? He knew that the fearsome leader would never allow anyone to take over his role and make dumb decisions.

There was something fishy about it all.

Then there were murders and robberies, plus a Plutarkian running loose in the city.

Throttle sighed as he was watching the evening traffic from the high building's roof, then his gaze went upwards and watched the stars

Mars was there among them like a red little grain of sand.

So very far away and out of reach.

He suddenly felt very weak and powerless, not being able to fullfill what he had shouldered.

Somewhere, he also felt that his relation with Carbine was finally finished and done for.

And he considered it with mixed feelings.

Sighing, he got off the bike and sat down, leaning against it with closed eyes.

Within minutes, he was asleep.

**_To be continued..._**


	4. Being caught in the fire

**=====================================================================**

**"Nothing, ever" has been discontinued. I can't find the time to write this any longer**

**and I also feel that I have lost the inspiration and interest. This also mean that I will**

**not do the through-out corrections of all documents as planned, but I still hope they**

**will be "readable". Thank-you to everyone who has read and liked it. ~A.w.**

**=====================================================================**

**Information:**

This is a _fan fiction_, and that means I don't own and have never owned the original **Biker**

**Mice From Mars** characters. All people/mice/etc in these stories are **created** and therefore

also **owned** by yours truly, except those from them from the **original show** and:

**1. ****Spark**

**2. ****Stunts**

**3. ****Starblaze**

**4. ****Kickstart**

**5. ****Centerline**

**6. ****Mrs. Davidson**

These six made-up persons are obviously created and owned by **JWC@bikermice.com**

and thanks to his kindness, I've been allowed to borrow them for a while.

The time-lines in these stories are based on the Earth-time and the 24/h system.

**=====================================================================**

**Warnings:**

This story's chapters contain **foul language**, sometimes extreme **violence** and later

maybe even **sexual expressions** and **acts** which are not suitable for children **under**

**fifteen years**. So you must be (or claim to be) 15 years or older to read this document.

I am not saying this to be mean, I only do it FOR YOUR sake. I have warned you, so don't

come and nail me later on. Thank-you very much.

Do not try to **steal** or **modify** these stories in any way, okay? If you borrow characters,

you'd better **ask first**. If you don't, and I find out that you **abuse** mine or JWC's creations,

you'll get a very pissed author behind you for the rest of your life and that wouldn't be nice,

now would it?

So that's the big deal people. All spelling and grammar errors you can possible find are my

bad since I usually write when I'm a little tired, and thus isn't that concentrated. Plus that I,

unfortunately, is not that great at English. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it as much as you can.

Credits to the ones who can come up with a good guess why the title of these series is like

It is. There might be something hidden in it.

_~Andreas W_

Email: andreas.w@postino.de

**Original HTML-file : **

**=====================================================================**

**Andreas W's**

"Nothing, ever"

**Part 4** **Being caught in the fire**

Earth

May the 20th, 2000

**09:10**

Charley Davidson woke up and yawned widely.

Sun-rays fell in through the window and covered her face as if they were trying to convince her that it would be another warm, great day.

Voices echoed from the kitchen.

Were the guys there already, and so _early_? Without waking her up at all?

Slowly and still half asleep, Charley found her dressing gown went up to the door, pulled it open and stepped into the kitchen.

The smell from a breakfast and the sound from little TV that was turned on showing some old musicvideo, hit her.

By the table sat her mother and Timmy.

The boy was sipping on a cup which (she could smell it) was filled uf chocolade and looked rather content with everything.

_-Probably first time he's been around a friendly breakfast-table on Earth for a long time._ Charley thought to herself.

"Good morning, dear. Have you slept well?" Her mother asked with true concern in her voice.

"Very well." Charley smiled tiredly, as she felt how her mother somehow made her feel like she was as old as Tim.

"There is breakfast for you too.  Sit down, my little girl." Mrs. Davidson said and poured coffee into a cup.

"I was just in progress to become acquainted with your child, here." She continued.  
  


"Pardon _ME_?!"

Her mother chuckled at the daughter's horrorfied expression.

"No no... I am just pulling your leg, dear, and delivered a little secret message to you that your old mother would like to see another grandchild before she passes out."

Charley turned a little red and mumbled something about that it would probably take a while.

"You must understand your old mother", the greyhaired lady laughed, "I haven't had any chances to see my other two grandchildren grow up."

"Why not?" Timmy asked and sipped on his tea.

"Because they all live on Mars, dear. They usually come here to visit us in the summers and the winters."

"Why do they live there?"  
  


"That is a complicated story. You see dear, my son is a martian."

"Really?? How?"  
  


"That is a too long and horrible story to be told today, dear."  
  


"Oh!" Timmy's eyes were wide by curiousity. "I would like to meet that guy!"

"You might, someday." She smiled and patted his untidy hair.

Timmy's lowered the head and his glance now fell on the newspaper's TV-pages and he let out a shout.

"ONE OF MY FAVORITE SHOWS IS ON! Can I pleeeeaaaaseeee leave the table? Pleeaase?"  
  


"You go right ahead, dear." Mrs. Davidson said.

"Yeah! Thanks for the breakfast, by the way!" Timmy said and rushed into the TV-room.

Charley smiled to her mother.

"So much energy. Enough to supply the entire inner city."

"True. But he is a good child. Any youngster his age is like that."

A load noise from the televison broke the conversation.

"**_We interrupt the Music Hour for breaking news_**"

The mother and daughter turned their heads and looked on the little TV.

"_Good morning, this is Rick Twain._

_The director of the National Security Agency, Mr. Harry Referente, was brutally murdered tonight and his body was found in __Chinatown__ about __5:56__, a.m hanging in a piano-wire attached to the streetlighting._

_A poster had been attached to his shirt with a text, saying, hurhm: _'You NSA-bitches were told not to interfere. We warned you Mr Referente, so now you take your infinite nap!'

_The NSA and the FBI are currently holding an emergency meeting and the situation seems to be very critical from what we have heard so far._

_Not, it appears like the appointed director, Mr. George Kent, is going to make a statement..."_

The camera-view changed now displaying a black, middle-aged and very serious man with dark hair and steel-rimmed glasses. He was standing behind a rostrum with scores of microphones and cameras around him.

He cleared his throat, then spoke:

"_Dear citizens of __Chicago__...and all fellow-americans. A horrible crime has been commited this very night and it has not only shaken our city, but the entire nation._

_There are no more doubts!_

_We are dealing with a group of very skilled and cold-blooded terrorists without any scruples._

_We have appointed our elite-troups to try to locate and arrest them as soon as possible, to get an end of this terror-wave!"_

The questions started to hail all over him.

_-But do you have **any** traces of them so far?_

_"Uh, not yet. But I assure everyone of you that they won't go free for very long. Our troups are specially trained to trace and eliminate these kinds of criminals."_

_-But if you don't have any traces, how can you be so sure that you'll find these terrorists?_

_"Well, we've not claimed we don't **have** any traces..."_

_-You just said that you had no traces yet!_

_"That was theoretically speaking."_

_-Don't you worry about your own safety? How can you be sure that these terrorists won't strike again? For example...right now?_

_"Both the FBI and NSA have organized a proper guarding of this building, and I have at least two bodyguards with me all days, so I wouldn't say that I am afraid that they will..."_

Mr. Kent stopped talking and took an infinite pause, because an arrow had been burried into his eyeball pierced right into the brain.

Then a load bang awoke the crowd from their shocked state as a smoke-grenade detonated and filled the whole building with lachrymator.

Cameras fell to the floor as panic errupted and people screamed and choked, men were shouting accompanied with females' crying.

The picture on the television flickered and got blank for a short moment before they switched to the cameras in the studio, where a rather upset news-reporter began to chatter about that a NEW murder had been commited.

Now, it was the APPOINTED director of NSAthat also had been _murdered_, during his speech (if somebody hadn't already realized that).

"Holy hell!"

Charley didn't like swear but this was just too much for being in the morning.

Her mother was always very quick to make her aware of the times when she let a curseword go over her lips, but this time she didn't.

"I don't think I feel like I want to eat more." Charley continued and stared at the sandwich she held in her hand.

"**Hey!**"  
  


The two women jerked by surprise and looked at Tim who had appeared in the doorway, beaming.

"This **rocks!** They are showing repeats of the South Park show at Comedy Central!"

**10:34**

"Guys! GUYS! Have you **heard?!**" Charley asked excitedly as the three bikers entered the garage.

"Yeah! We have!" Throttle said as he got off his bike.

"Oh! They contacted you too?"

"Errr, the _police_?"  
  


"What? No! Jay…I mean _Centerline!_"

"Really?" The three mice said in chorus.

"Centerline said that he, Chrome and Rimfire will arrive about this time so we'd better keep our eyes open for _invisible_ spacecrafts, don't we? By the way, what were YOU three thinking I meant?""

"The murders of the NSA bigwigs."  
  


"Oh, _that_. We got a little bit shaken up, mom and I. Amazing that somebody can be professional enough to kill a director before the eyes of all guards and agents and ESCAPE, without leaving one single clue behind. It's like an actionmovie."

"I have no idea Charley-girl We have other things to worry about." Throttle said darkly.

"Like what?"  
  


"Problems on Mars. Stoker wants us to come back and bring Timmy along."  
  


"But he just came here!"

"Yeah. I know it's weird and I'm against it. Stoke never explained why. He didn't seem to be keen on discussing it either. But old timer sounded unusual determined."

Charley frowned slightly as her face features were curving with worry, and maybe there even was a little bit of fear in them, nobody couldn't really tell.

At the same time, her mother emerged from the kitchen with Timmy close behind.

"Hello Mrs. Davidson. Visiting us again, huh?" Throttle asked politely.

"Yes. I felt for dropping by and see how you are all doing. It seems to me that you have much on your hands. For example, this wild young man."

"A lot has happened lately. The army on our planet is acting up again. Sll this about Tim and…" Throttle let the sentence die away.

"And what?" Vinnie looked at Throttle.

"Oh nothing. It's just been messy lately. I feel exhausted." The tan-coloured mouse finished and walked out to the backyard to be alone.

"He's worried about Carbine." Modo explained. "She went back to the army again and he thinks that she's been involved in some nastyness. Nothin' he wanna talk about."  
  


"Is that related to all they did to Timmy?" Mrs. Davidson asked quietly and looked at the boy who was still way too thin and pale for a child in that age.

"That's a bit of it, ma'am."

"I would like to know why Stoker wants him back all by a sudden." Charley asked nobody in particular.

"Forget it, sweetheart! He's old and maybe he's getting senile or somethin'?" Vinnie smirked and put the soda-bottle to his mouth.

"You'd better pray that he never finds out what you just said, bro!" Modo commented with a sigh.

Mars

May the 19th, 2000

**20:35**

The martian was clenching his teeth in a complete pure rage when he broke the connection to Earth, always feeling the barrel pressed against his muscular back.

The darkbrown mouse with the bionic tail faced the brigadier general who was the owner of the weapon, and also the person who currently hold it.

"You are not going to get away with this, Keen!" He growled between his teeth.

"That is your wish, Stoker. Why can you never realize that your little _Freedomfighter_ force is totally worthless?"

"We've kicked more Plutarkian ass than your army will ever do, even when you once tried. And that was BEFORE they bought you like the cheap-asses you are."

"Tut-tut! What a horrible language! Lack of displine and totally tactless. I'd like to put it in this way: WE who are able to see a _future_ (familiar with the word, aren't you?) know what we must do to GRAB it. Now look what has come for us:

**We** have the money. **We** will receive wealthy pensions. **We** have the future. Then look at yourself, Stoker. What do you have and what will you possibly get? **Nothing. **Your future is spoiled.

Spoiled for a little pathetic group of rebels, trying to evade the impossible.

I'll give you this last chance, Stoker: come over to our side. You'll be very generously rewarded if you help us catch the other dangerous rebels and our escaped little science-object. What do you say?"

"That I'm gonna kill you when I get the opportunity!"

"Stoker, Stoker, Stoker, Stoker, Stoker…

You make me so disappointed.

Somewhere, I thought and wanted to believe that you would be a reasonable and smart old man. But I was so wrong. Your days of fighting **are** over. You are just another senile oldie who believes he is still thirtynine."

"Why you..!" Stoker grabbed the general's collar and raised his fist.

"Stoker! Don't!" A female martian stopped him. "It's no use."

"Ah! At least one of yours have realized the gravity of this situation.

Very well.

We will wait for the arrival of that tall martian, and his children. Then we have the little creature that belongs to us."

"That kid doesn't belong to you!" Stoker snarled.

The brigadier general sneered and left the hall to contact his superiors.

Soldiers dressed in typical army-suits were standing at their positions with weapons ready in case somebody tried something.

There was no chance to stop them from getting what they wanted.

Stoker growled some curses and sat down on the floor, waiting.

That was all he felt he could do.

Earth

May the 20th, 2000

**12:14**

The midday sun heated up the earth causing the air vibrating in the sunshine.

Charley and her mother were getting more deeply into the events about and around Timmy, and then the situation on Mars and Centerline and his family.

Timmy himself was busy testing his Meccano constructions on the sidewalk under the three mice's careful supervision.

On the radio were reporters babbling even more about the murders and what the government should do to protect the society against the advancing terrorism.

Even the president had made some statements and said that they had received a new warning from the terrorist-group.

This one told them to quit all the searches, or else another person would be dangling in a piano-wire before the darkfall.

The president of Russia denied all interference with the terrorism and swore that the Russians had absolutely nothing to do with recent crimes.

Some rumours claimed that militant communists were behind the outrages while others blamed the Ku Klux Klan.

Some of them blamed China and mentioned that maybe it was the European Union's way to strike back because they never got to get deeper into the notorious ECHELON network.

That hot May-day, the whole Nation seemed to be in a state of dissolution and nothing was like it should be.

****

**12:43**

The martian spaceship made a quiet landing on the dusky backyard behind the garage and de-activated the invisible shields.

Centerline stepped out, accompanied by Rimfire and his daughter, brushing some dust of his snow-white fur.

Chrome was nine years old by now and Rimfire was twentyfive and not really a kid anymore.

He had become a fully grown male.

Charley came running out from the garage and embraced her bigger brother. Martian or not, he was still her brother and would always be.

Their mother joined as well and hugged her son and grandchildren properly.

"Good to see you again, son. It has been a while."

"Hey Centerline ol' pal!" Vinnie was about to tackle the tall martian and get ready for a fresh little fight to get rid of some frustration the dull forenoon had caused.

"Another time, Vinnie." Centerline laughed.

"Man! Don't be so **boring!** We've had the worst day of them all today! I'm bored stiff!"

"Long time no seen! All well with you, bro?" Modo asked and patted Centerline on the back.

"Yes Modo. All is just fine. For now. You know about our problems I presume? That the Army is acting up? Stoker is very troubled."

"We heard about it." Throttle said lowly.  
  


"I am sorry about this with Carbine. It will surely work out." Centerline said concerned but Throttle shrugged it off.

A buzz from a spinning electric motor broke the almost embarrassing silence and caught everyone's attention.

"Spark's little marauder?" Centerline asked, a grin appearing in his face.

"Huh?" Charley raised her eyebrows.

"Before we left, I heard him mentioning something about that it was a "_relief to get rid of that hyperactive little marauder_"." Her brother quoted.

"Oh, that's _nice_ of him!" Charley said firmly as they walked back into the garage. "Do you guys want anything to dri..."

She was interrupted by a clear voice shouting "**THE DESTRUCTION-FORCE IS ATTACKING!!!**"

A radio-controlled vehicle sped through the open garage port, collided with one of the table legs and the little table fell over with a crash.

The car stopped with a shrieking. Then a buzzing sound sprung out of the servomotors when it changed the steering-gear.

Both the wheels span again and the car raced across the floor and out of the port.

Soon, several crashes and noises of shattered glass echoed from the garbage corner outside the garage.

Suddenly, Timmy ran inside with the transmitting device in his hand and the mecano-vehicle in the other.

His face was lit by joy and pride.

"I GOT IT WORKING! I GOT IT WORKING!!" He shouted ecstatic, jumping up and down.

"_Oh yeah?_ You ain't kiddin'?" Vinnie commented and looked at the fallen table.

"Give me that." Charley said and pointed at the transmitter.  
  


"Sure! You wanna try it?"  
  


"No! I only want to avoid future accidents." Charley put the device on a shelf where the boy couldn't reach.

"Aww, dang!"

He looked really disappointed and Charley's mother scowled slightly.

"You for one would love to have Doubletake as foster-father." Centerline laughed.

"Who are _you_?" Timmy looked up at the martian who was so tall that he had to lean his head backwards to somehow face him.

"This is Centerline, my brother we spoke about."

"Oh, Hi Mr. Centerline."

"Hi yourself, Timothy. I see that you're wearing my old clothes." The martian smiled warmly as he recognized his old Harley Davidson t-shirt.

"Yeah! Thanks for letting me borrow 'em. An' who's Doubletake?"

"One wild mouse." Centerline snickered at the thought. "You would probably consider him as the best dad in the world. He wouldn't care about anything mischief you'd do."

"Cool! I ain't allowed to do _anythin'_ around here!"

"Playing is **one** thing. Smashing things to **pieces** is another! That's what I have tried to teach the guys since the day they arrived." Charley commented in the background.

Timmy didn't listen.

He was too busy finding something else to amuse himself with.

A day like the one he experienced today could easily lead one straight into a boring death if there was nothing to do.

Back in the those days when he had his mom and dad, he was always outside during the summerdays, together with Sophia and Manuel.

"I wanna to go to Greenhill Avenue!" He suddenly said.

None of the adults had paid attention to him for that moment and the question surprised them.

"I wanna go back home!"

"Sorry, but we can't. You'll have to come with us when we leave." Centerline said, almost sadly.

"But I don't **WANNA** go back to your dirty planet!!" Tim yelled and began to work up a proper outburst.

"Calm down, calm down. Stoker is smart and I bet he knows what's best. It's not like we're gonna KEEP you up there forever. You understand that, don't you?" The tall mouse asked gently and put the hand on Timmy's shoulder. "We will take you back here quickly. Can you live with that?"

Tim turned around and disappeared into his temporary bedroom without a word.

"I hate to be doing this." Centerline said lowly. "But if Stoker says we should bring him back, that's probably the best for all of us."

There was a quiet moment as they all sat down.

"So, tell us what's goin' on, bro." Modo asked.

****

**13:34**

"...now do you see why the antagonism between us has intensified so much the last thirteen months. They are ready to do anything to get us out of their way."

Centerline sighed lowly.

 "What do you mean with 'anything'?" His mother asked.

"They have become way more scrupulous during the last years. Just see what they did to Timmy. Our people have seen them sneaking around our headquarters and subterranean bases, hoping to spot him somewhere."

"You will watch him, I hope. We don't want anything to happen to him."

"I promise I will do my best, mom."

"You should be more careful." Charley said. "If they still have samples of Tim's blood... Who knows they can do with THAT?"

The rest of the adults looked at her gravely.

"We will have to leave pretty soon. Stoker contacted me through the COMM-link during our flight and reminded me to hurry up." Centerline said and looked over his shoulder. The child in question was standing in the doorway at the opposite side of the garage.

"Have you made up your mind? Are you coming along with us?"

Timmy nodded silently.

"Don't worry. You will be back home soon." Centerline promised and added mentaly, _hopefully._

****

Space

May the 20th, 2000

**15:31**

They were finally going home.

The spaceship floated through the emptiness, controlled by the auto-pilot.

"Mr Centerline, what do we do if those bad guys are waiting for us?" The human asked in a little voice.

Centerline raised the head from the logbook he was writing in.

"They don't even know that we're coming. This will go just fine."

"But I'm **scared**!" Tim said in a shrill tone.

"We have hundreds of allies down there who will keep the bad people away from you. Have a soda and try to not think about it."

Timmy turned around without a word, and disappeared into the cargo compartment.

There he slipped in between some big boxes and huddled up.

**

Mars, the Freedomfighter Base

**16:35**

The ship had reached the ground and the engines were turned off.

Centerline and his two children stepped out of the spaceship, seeing Stoker was waiting for them. 

When they approached, Centerline noticed that the older mouse' face-expression so twisted and unnaturally stiff and he was just about to ask when he was interrupted by a load shout.  
  


"**Don't move an inch!**"

"What?"

The rifle-pipe against his head answered that.

Now they came out of their hidings, all dressed in their own special combatsuits that had started to represent a group that was nearly as hated as the Plutarkians.

They were Timothy Waltwilth's torturers and they were there to re-claim him, that was for sure.

"I am sorry, bro." Stoker said. "We tried and we failed. They ambushed us last night..."

A group of officers were walking up along the stairs and entered the landing pad. They all had generals' grades.

"Hey Centerline!" One of them shouted. "You didn't expect **this** to happen, did you?"

"Oh no he didn't. He was expecting flowers and cold rootbeer!" Another one filled in and laughed.

The general named Keen seemed to save his insults for later usage and so did Carbine.

She was walking together with them with calm steps, as self-confident as ever

"Move on! We haven't got the whole day! **MOVE!**" Two soldiers said loadly from the other side of the platform where they had just been tying up three familiar FF-members.

Spark was enraged but couldn't do a thing, Stunts seemed to not be present and Starblaze didn't turn a hair.

"You sure stress yourself out to catch that boy!" Centerline commented, his hands raised.

Keen and Harsh came up to him, both grinning wickedly.

The fact that they were brothers could be easily seen from the first glance because their faces were practically shining of ruthlessness.

It was wellknown that they also shared the same ambitions, and obvious to anybody who could see that they had the same lightbrown fur.

Neither of them were smiling and Harsh looked at Centerline with eyes as cold as solid ice from Pluto.

"Where is he?" He asked but Centerline didn't answer.

"It's pretty rude of you to not answer a question!" Keen said softly as he pulled up a raygun and put it beneath the white martian's chin.

"Chill brother. Let's go in and get the human." Ordered Harsh.

Keen reluctanyly put back his blaster in the holster before he followed his older brother into the spaceship.

Nobody seemed to be willing to utter a word and a silence fell over the platform.

Stoker hoped with his whole heart that Tim would either disappear as last time or had done so already.

Minutes passed by and the captured martian started to believe that Timmy maybe had vanished. But the hope came to nought.

Harsh exited the spaceship with a cocky and very contented grin plastered over his face, accompanied by his brother who had the either sleeping or unconscious earthling thrown over the shoulder.

"That's it. Our mission is finished." Harsh smiled to the tied-up Freedomfighters. "And you are also finished, my rebellian friends. Take them down to the cells. Let them rot down there for a while."

*****

Mars, the Basement

**23:37**

Deep down underground, they were prisoners in their own dungeons.

Armysoldiers had occupied the base and gained the control over all equipment, weapons and comm-links and had thus effectively manged to do what the Plutarkians hadn't.

Stoker was sitting on the barrack-bed, unable to sleep, unable to concentrate and too enraged to think straight.

_Fucking shit!_

They were seriously counteracted by their OWN people in a time of war when unity was more important than anything else.

Nobody knew what had become of Timmy either.

If he had been able to escape or simply was chained on some operating-table somewhere, helpless and defenceless. And if so: all pain he would have to go through while they made their tests.

"Shit!"

Stoker kicked the bars hard and the crash echoed between the cold dungeonwalls.

He hit them again, and again, and again.

"Calm down Stoker! It's no use." Kickstart said serenely, lying on his bunk. "We can do nothing even if we could break free. They are too many and they have all our weapons."

"Like I don't know?! Read me! The kid is in trouble and it's entirely our fault! WE helped them get to him! Can you IMAGINE what they might be doing to him, right now?"

"Yea, but we can't do a thing about it so just chill an..."

The martian scientist stopped speaking as he heard the sound of someone walking down the stairs.

Shortly thereafter they saw general Carbine entering.

Stoker narrowed the eyes.

"**Carbine!** How _dare you_ show up here?!"

She didn't answer his question, walked up to his cell and put the unlocker on sensor, making the cell open immediately.

"Get out!" She said quickly and threw another unlocking device to the confused male. "We haven't got much time."

"Carbine…! What the hell is going…??"

"Shh! Later! Open up all cells on that side! _Hurry!_"

Stoker didn't protest and hurried to open cell after cell at one side while Carbine opened up all cells on the other side.

Soon they were all free and Stoker turned to Carbine again.

"What's this about?" he demanded.  
  


"No time to explain." The general answered with a slight frown. "But I can say that we're all on the same side, no matter what my outfit says."

An upset and hesitating mumbling spread through the group of ex-imprisoned freedomfighters.

"Alright! I infiltrated the army to find out what they were up to!" Carbine said with annoyance in the voice. "I had the intension to stay undercover for a while longer, but recent events forced me to blow my cover and choose side."

"Howcome you never told me what you were up to? I would have kept quiet about it!" Stoker asked harshly.

"Couldn't take a single risk to reveal my intensions. I am sorry, Stoker. Really."

He looked at her, clearly in doubts.

After all that had happened she was still nobody he could trust. At least not yet.

However, she seemed to be seriously concerned about them and the Earthling and that gave him no other choice but to believe her.

"Okay! I'll buy it, for now. But we must get to the weapon storages in the upper chambers if we want to have any chance."

"It's a trap, we can't trust her! Throw _her_ into one of the cells!" Said somebody in the group.

Stoker raised his hand to calm them down and talked a little loader: "I will trust Carbine and you should do so as well! And besides, what other choice do we have? If you have any better plan, Fireburn, I'd like to hear it!"

"This stinks! A trap, so they'll have an excuse for killing us!" Spark said, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Enough! We must get out and we have no other choice! Let's go!" Stoker said sharply and headed for the stairs where Carbine was waiting.

Murmuring, the rest of the mice followed him.

Being believed to be safely captured is a good thing when you are supposed to sneak up on an enemy.

The released Freedomfighters moved up towards the Base's higher levels and it was amazingly easy to take care of the guards, who were not guarding properly at all.

Some of them had even been sleeping and thus not aware of that they were punched hard enough to drift into a much deeper sleep, then tieed and dragged into some closet nearby.

"Where are the generals?" Stoker whispered Carbine while they moved towards the arms cache.

"They are probably in their private ship in the hangar. They eat, sleep and work there"

"Then that's where they are holding the kid captured. There is no time to waste!"

"First we'd better get more weapons, or else we won't stand a chance." She replied and opened up the weapon-magazine.

The storage was filled of boxes with neatly packed weapons. Oiled and ready to be used.

Stoker chuckled lowly as he touched the cool barrel of a large rifle.

"Now we're plying at the same terms!"

***

Mars

May the 21st, 2000

**00:29**

Timmy slowly woke up from what felt like a sleep that had lasted for months.

His head felt completely dull and the sight was foggy, his eyes refused to focus properly.

With a groan, he got up from a hard bench when the memories suddenly came back.

He remembered was that he had fallen asleep behind the boxes in the spaceship.

Now he was in a little and very claustrophobic room.

The door was shut and he tried to open it but it was of course locked.

Which made him a prisoner.

A camera was placed above the door, well out of reach.

Hoping that they could see him, Timmy stared up at it and gave the possible watchers the finger before he began to walk around around around in the room, not knowing what to do.

It felt impossible to lay down and try to sleep with that camera looking down at him like a black spying eye, especially since he didn't feel sleepy at all.

A tingling pain in the right arm made him roll up the sweater only to find a mark after a needle, which in turn explained why he had been sleeping for so long.

The knot in his stomache got colder as he started to shiver.

He could guess what he would experience when that door opened and They came in, to get him.  
Desperately, he tried to find his fairy-friend, Medea but she didn't' come to his rescue this time.

Rattling of keys came from outside the door and someone unlocked then opened it.

A horrible familiar face appeared above him. A face he could never could associate to anything but pure horror.

Tim tried to slip outside but the mouse grabbed him and something sharp was being stabbed into his neck.

He choked a few times before fainting.

******

****

**00:39**

The darkness was intense and hardly allowed anybody to see anything.

It was as if even the starry sky had grown darker than usual, although that was nothing but plain nonsense.  
Outside the spacecraft that belonged to the generals of the Martian Army sneaked a group of eight freedomfighters.

They had decided to try get into the craft and too many of them would only be clumsy and inefficient.

The group itself consisted of Spark, Starblaze, Stunts, Centerline, Rimfire, Stoker, Kickstart and Carbine, and they moved carefully to the opening and sneaked inside the large craft.

Footsteps echoed from the opposite direction and the group quickly moved into a storage room and waited.

General Keen didn't see or hear anything as he walked by with the earthling thrown over the shoulder.

A pair of blackfurred hands suddenly shot out from the door to the store-room and grabbed the martian general wrists.

Keen gasped in surprise as he suddenly felt how the child was being jerked out of his grip.

"Be still and silent, Keen!" said Stoker quietly and pressed the barrel of his gun against the opponent's head. "Rimfire, tie him up."

The younger martian went up to his father who still held the general's hands in a firm grip and pulled out some rope.

Spark carefully put Timmy down to the floor and Kickstart slowly bent over the youngster, checking his pulse.

"Drugged." He said resolutely.

"All right. Spark, get the scumbag out of here. Take him to the others, they'll watch him." Stoker spoke very fast. "Kickstart. You and Rimfire, you stay here, watching him." Stoker nodded towards Timmy.

"Got it."  
  


"I am staying as well." Said Starblaze slowly. "I want to make sure he hasn't got any broken bones."

  
"Okay, you stay here then. Now, let's go!"

The four remaining mice continued their search in the craft but found no traces of the other two officers.

Suddenly, a couple of load noises cut through the eerie silence.

"It came from outside!" Centerline said and they ran towards the exit.

Starblaze, Kickstart, and Rimfire were gone and so was Timothy. They ran outside and stopped dead by the sight.

Spark was lying prone on the concrete with a handle of a knife clearly sticking up from the shoulder.

He was holding the blaster in a tight grip, smoke came out from the barrel.

Kickstart, Rimfire and Starblaze were gathered around him and Tim appeared to be somehow awake, amazingly enough.

"What the hell happened???" Stoker asked.

"The other two were lurking in the dark and overpowered him, stabbed him with the knife." Kickstart said lowly. "We need to get him to the hospital. You must get your asses down to the jail and release the others."

"That's already done by now. Let's get him out of here." Stoker said shortly. "Is it serious?"

"I can't say anything from here. Go get the stretcher instead of asking questions!" Starblaze snapped.

Rimfire ran off to the sick-room nearby and got one.

Tim was trying to stand up but fell almost immediately and would have hit the ground if Stunts hadn't catched him.

"I can stand myself!" Tim spitted angrily but he sounded dazed and almost fell again.

"Come on, help me to get him up." Said Stoker urgently and Centerline grabbed the fallen mouse's legs and helped the older mouse to get Spark up on the stretcher.

"Does this mean they got away?" Centerline asked Stoker.  
  


"Most likely. When we were so _close!_ HELL!" Stoker swore and lifted the strecher.

"_LEMME DOWN!!! I CAN GO MESELF!!_"

Timmy was struggling and yelling in Kickstart's arms as Starblaze tried to calm him.

"It's probably the anaesthetic that are still affecting!" Kickstart shouted over Tim's constant screaming.  "I'd be surprised if he doesn't pass out again soon."

"LEMME DOWN! _DOWN!!!_"

"Okay okay..." Kickstart sighed and let go.

Tim took a few staggering steps before he fell forward onto his hands and threw up.

He paused, breathing raggedly as his stomache tried to throw up again. A small whining began escaping his throat.

"Oh, my poor dear..." Starblaze said and crouched beside him, forcing herself to forget to worry about Spark for just a moment.

She pulled up a napkin and wiped his face.

Timmy choked and spat before he began to sob violently like little children do when they are somehow shocked.

"You take him." She ordered Kickstart and handed the crying child over. "I can't... Not now..."

And with those words she flang after Stoker and Centerline.

"So there, so there." Kickstart said awkwardly and patted Timmy's head, as he carried him downstairs towards the sick rooms.

***

Earth, Chicago

May the 20th, 2000

**17:00**

"OH WOW!!"

Vincent van Wham's eyes were about to pop out.

"What is it now Vinnie?" Throttle asked uninterested and turned around.

His eyes went wide.

A woman had appeared on the sidewalk and she was like the hottest girl in their dreams.

Her straight lightbrown hair with red strokes hang over the shoulders. She wore a white/grey jacket specially designed for women combined with a very short skirt which exposed her long shapely legs.

An aggressive red purse hanging over the shoulder.

Modo had joined his two bros and couldn't help but just staring at the vision.

The young lady was the hottest human they had ever seen so far.

Not even the females in the dirty magazines Vinnie had hidden beneath his sheets could compete with her.

"Guys! What in the whole world are you doing?!" Charley walked up and tapped Modo on the shoulder but got no reaction.

Charley quickly glanced in the same direction and got a full view of the female on the other side of the street.

"I see." She smirked. "I know that woman."

"What?" Vinnie woke up. "You do?? What, why, when, where??"

"That is Julia Lennox, the directory of the company Techtoys, Ltd."

"Uh..?"

"You guys never heard of Techtoys?? They're always brought up in the echenomy-programs on television nowadays!"

"--but we only use to watch the sports..." Vinnie began, but then fell silent as Charley continued.

"The biggest growing soft- and hardware company throughout the States! Their speciality is to develop custom-made systems and networks for their customers."

"Wow! I would like to meet her single-handed and talk about that…techstuff!" Vinnie was still rather stunned.

"Mom even owns stocks in the company. They began to sell them for 10$ each. Now it's up in 300$ each! After only three years! Miss. Lenox is called an industrial phenomenon."

"Ah, I can figure out **why**!" Vinnie got a huge grin across the face.

"No you don't!" Charley pulled his ear roughly. "You are thinking in TOTALLY different patterns!"

"AOUCH!!! Charley!!"

"Well, now can you tell me, what you found out when you broke into Limburger's tower yesterday?"

"Okay okay! He had stolen some cheap stuff for repairs!" Vinnie said.

"Electronic components of almost no value." Throttle rested against the handlebars. "He claimed that Plutark's suffering some echnomically crisis now, so he doesn't receive as much money from the high chairman anymore. That means those terrorists must be the ones stealing all the other things."

The three martians and their human companion sat down on the lawn in a large park.

Modo picked up a bunch of sodas from one of the bags on his bike and threw them to his fellows.

Charley opened the can and sipped on the liquid, thinking about that she had actually SEEN Julia Lennox in **person**.

Pretty funny, since she really admired that woman who had founded a company that would reach bigger success than any other at that time.

She also appeared to be proud, self-assured, enthusiastic, very ambitious, and with an unbelievable charisma she wasn't afraid of using.

All in all, a woman with class, from the toes to the fingertips.

A real _business_-woman.

Journalists used to write that nobody who ever met Julia Lennox forgot about her.

The impression and her appeal were too strong, too complex and too biting.

Her looks and her attitude buried themselves into the eyeballs and minds of anybody who met her. Required to get their own little place in their brains.

Her eyes and mouth would continue to smile in many men's imagination, years afterwards.

Hands running down her legs, ready pull up the skirt, exposing her body.

**_Damn! What the hell…?_**

Charley shook her head.

She had almost lost herself in almost _sexual_ thoughts about the strange woman she admired.

Those thoughts should belong to Vinnie's head, not HERS.

Heavy metal-music exploded from of the speakers on the bikes and the mice cheered loadly.

Charley on the other hand groaned lowly.

Her heart wanted to cheer with them and make the best out of the day but her brain didn't agree, making it impossible to have fun.

She was worried for Jayce, her brother, and she was worried for Timmy, for her niece and nephew.

Everything seemed to go so smoothly that something bad was bound to happen.

Life never allowed things to roll on without obstacles and stones blocking the track.

And when the railway was free from those hacks for once, people would be telling you that it was only sheer 'luck'.

A jogger passed them, giving her a smile of interest as he ran by.

Her tired gazed followed him for a while then dropped it.

She had never seen him before and probably wouldn't see him again either.

But it felt like everyone she saw was worth to memorize for no partical reason.

That afternoon turned out to be even weirder than the day.

So many questions and no answers.

Frustrating as well as inveiglementing.

Suddenly it felt like the oddity of Today had its own pulchritude.

Charley let out a sigh and sunk down into the grass and heard the guy's voices circulate around her, comfortable cradling her mind.

As if she was floating in a very warm sea, floating on the waves while listening to the distant sound of music she had never heard.

So strange, so wonderful, so high...so stoned...

"What's the matter with her??" Modo asked Throttle who also crouched beside Charley and tried to get contact with her.

"I don't know big fellah, I just don't…" He interrupted himself as his look fell on a bench about ten yards away.

Two teenagers were endaring enough smoking cannabis in the open day.

They didn't seem to be very communicative either and hadn't noticed that their smoke had affected others.

Modo stood up and walked up to the two boys.

"Hey kids, I don't think the police would appreciete you doing this. And we don't appreciete getting your smoke, so off you go. Now!"  
  


One of the kids who had long fair hair jerked his head upwards and stared at the giant.

"Uh, man, we were just...uh..." He began as he started to stub out the cigarette against the bench. "We were…uh…just gonna leave… Phil! Come'n!"

The other kid with darker blonde hair also seemed to snap out of his delirum tremens.

"Oh, uuh, yeah, sorry..."

They hurried up and ran off.

Modo looked after them for a while before he walked back to Throttle.

"Mmm, what happened?" Charley mumbled suddenly.

"You passed out after inhaling too much smoke." Throttle explained softly, holding his hand beneath her chin.

Despite the foggy view could Charley discern his lines and features.

God, she felt horrible.

As if she was about to puke.

All she wanted now, was to sleep in her own bed.

"Guys… Take me home, I must sleep… I feel ill."

The tan martian grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up, talking calmly.

"It's okay, Charley-girl. Just take it easy. Breathe." He pushed a bottle of water against her mouth and she drank thankfully, feeling how the cold fluid somehow helped clearing her mind.

  
"There is too risky taking her on the bike. You guys ride back with my bike while I fix Charley-girl a Taxi." Throttle said.

Modo and Vinnie nodded and rode off, accompanied by Throttle's bike that rode itself.

"Come on Charley-girl." Throttle said encouraging. "We're going home."

***

Mars

May the 21st, 2000

**00:00**

Tim was searching for someplace where he could eat. When he had woken up, he discovered that the base was empty and he was alone.

There were only empty rooms.

A dead silence rested over the buildings, as if no one had ever been there.

All tables and chairs were where they should be but no traces of that anything living had ever been around could be seen.

A lonely wind howled through the rooms, making him shiver as he ran back and forth, desperately.

Finally, he sat down in a corner and considered if he should cry or not when suddenly a very curious feeling started to crawl beneath his skin.

His heart beat faster and faster as the body became lighter, how odd it felt like, he began to levitate.

There were no moments to lose, this could be the only chance for him to get out of the deserted non-existence or wherever he had come to.

His eyes were shut, the teeth clenched, all muscles tensed.

Concentrate, concentrate, to go away, _you must go away from here and live, live, somewhere else where you can, live live, fly little bird, feel your body fly_.

Thoughts were now buzzing around in his head and the air shifted.

"Timmy? Timmy? Wake up." A voice broke through the weird reality.

Tim dared to open his eyes and looked up at the martian who was leaning over him.

"It seemed like you had a bad dream." Kickstart said gently. "You were throwing and turning real bad. Are you were okay kid?"

There was a bad taste of gastric juice in his mouth, mixed with a dryness that made it taste even worse.

"I'm thirsty."

"Expected that." Said the martian slowly and gave the earthling a tall glass, and watched him drinking it eagerly.

When he was done, Timmy looked up with a haunted look in the face.

"Were the bad guys captured?"

Kickstart was quiet for a short moment, then answered, "Almost. They got away, see. We'll get you back to Earth, so don't be scared, okay? They won't come after you again."  
  


"How do you know?" Timmy asked, nervily.

"I just know. All right?"

"Is Spark goin' to be alright?"

"How did you know Spark was wounded yesterday?" Kickstart put down his cup of coffee, looking puzzled.

"He was like stabbed... 's Starblaze really sad?"

The grey mouse thought and tried to find out a proper answer the child would be able to understand.

"You see... Spark got this knife stabbed into the left shoulder." He began and paused, pointing at his own shoulder. "He wasn't that badly hurt, he will be back on the feet in no time."

"'twas because of me. I wanna go home." Tim said, staring downwards.

Kickstart pondered for a while, and decided to tell Stoker that they should send the kid back to Earth as quick as possible.

But then, _the attack came_ and changed all their plans and as a side-effect, left little Timothy stranded for a longer while than they had expected from the beginning.

The _attack_ gave birth to new discoveries and unveiled secrets.

Cruel and bitter secrets without happiness.

They weren't the path to joy, but maybe to victory.

**09:51**

"THEY'RE COMING!!!** THEY'RE COMING!!!!!**"

"Huh?" Stoker turned his head and looked and the pale soldier who ran up to him. "WHO is coming?"  
  


"The Plutarkians! They are... ANNIHILATION-MACHINES! From the North!" The mouse gasped.

"From the _north??_ The army is supposed to keep that area free from all hostile groups! Why...."

Everything became crystal-clear and Stoker could almost feel how his eyes glowed for a hundredth seconds.

"Keen... And Harsh... Who else? I'm gonna get 'em! Even if it costs me my life, I will GET THEM!"

"What're we gonna do, chief?"

"I'll tell YOU what to do: call everyone to the gathering hall! **_NOW!_**"

The male FF ran off as fast as he could while Stoker groaned over the headache that had popped up from nowhere.

Suddenly he jerked is surprise because someone tapped his back from behind.

The leader turned around, ready to start yelling at the guilty but quickly refrained from that when he saw Timmy looking up at him, as innocently as only a child in that age can.

The martian sighed.

"You know, I am very busy right now!"

"I'm sorry…but..."

"Yes?"

"Are we gonna die?"

"Uh, why do you ask such a thing? Of course we won't!"

"They're gonna kill us."

"Oh no they won't. We'll Keep them for coming in here."

"I don't wanna die."

"Neither do I, kiddo. You know what? You could keep Spark company. Starblaze and the others are needed at other posts right now, so he'll be in the sickroom all by himself. He would surely be happy if you held him company."

"Are you sure??" Timmy shone up.

"Yeah, absolutely. Go on. Hurry!" Stoker grinned and patted Tim on the back.

**10:05**

"Really? _He said_ that **I** would _enjoy_ your **lovely **company?" Spark glared at the child beside the bed. The shoulder ached after the stab and he had lost enough blood to feel dizzy.

"Yea! Because they're gonna be busy fighting and I would be in the way."

"Oh, you think _so?_" Answered Spark in a voice, poisoned of sarcasm.

"Does that hurt?" Timmy asked and looked caring at the bandage around the mouse's shoulder.

"Not much. It's only a simple stab-wound." Spark stated as he moved the arm to prove it but he soon stopped, a grimace of pain appearing in his face.

"Oh _really?_" The boy said with the same sarcastic tone as the adult had used just moments ago.

"Kiddo, you're learning too fast for your own good!" Spark couldn't help but smirk.

"I am afraid of wars. They're gonna kill us."

"No way! Stoker and the guys are gonna blow them up."

"They're too many."

"We're many too."

Timmy didn't say answer that one.

He just wrapped the arms around his too thin body and shivered.

"Come here, I want to tell you something." Spark patted on the mattress.

For just a second, Timmy hesitated to accept the invitation, then decided against it and sat down beside the martian without releasing him with the eyes for one second.

The martian smiled a little at the sight.

"You're really in it right now. At least two different organizations are stalking you. Do you remember that you said you were different, but didn't know why?"

"Whatta ya mean?" Tim looked puzzled and the mouse was well aware that it might not be easy for him to understand what he intended to tell.

"What I mean is that you think you're defenceless, although you aren't." Spark put his hand on the boy's left shoulder. "If you wanted, you would wipe them all out of sight."

"I...I don't understand.."

"Timmy. I have heard the truth about you. The fairy Medea does NOT exist anywhere but in your imagination. She is something that you made up without understanding that. You are her."

The boy didn't understand at all and looked questioning.

He wanted the male mouse to explain.

"Someone had to tell you this, Timmy. The sooner the better I think. You must get to know what you possess."

  
"What?"

"I have been told that when you were very little, you accidentially got exposed to something in a laboratory that belonged to your dad's friend. Do you remember that?"

The boy shook his head.

"From what I've heard, you were changed you somehow and they put you through a lot, although you never were ill or anything. What you seem to be capable of is called 'teleportation'. Do you know what that is?"

"No."

"It means to be able to move from one place to another at once. That is what happened when we two were lost for a while, you know." He smiled a little.

"I don't understand."

Spark embraced him softly in a try to comfort.

"You don't have to understand yet." He said gently. "But it is this, difference, you are carrying that makes you so interesting to these people. You have the right to understand why they are doing this."

Tim wrapped his arms around the martian's neck and hugged him hard.

The mouse grunted a little when pain sent small stings through his wounded shoulder but he decided to ignored it.

"One day, everything's going to be alright and you'll be left alone." He assured and slowly rocked the child.

  
"I wish I was there."

"You will, son. Someday. I promise you."

The touching scene was roughly interrupted when Stoker suddenly stormed inside, looking grave serious and even pale.

Scared.

Spark let go off Timmy.

"What has happened?"

"They _are_ coming! Big surprise, but the army has completely betrayed us and let the Plutarkians get into the northern areas. This'll be the end of us all if we don't get out of here quick!"

"Should we run off without a fight permit repulsive stinkers to take over our headquarters??" Spark exclaimed.

"Got no other choice today! They've got at least **five** annihilation-machines out there! We've got no chances in the world! You must get up and come with us, Spark. Most people have already left the building for the underground halls."

The black mouse groaned as he got up slowly, still dressed in his armypants only.

His boots were standing by the bed and he leaned forward to pick them up, stopped and clenched the teeth when the pain throbbed through the wounded shoulder.

Timmy quickly got down on the floor and said "Lemme do it!"

Spark didn't protest as the human child put the boots on his feeth and tied them for him

.

"Done!" Tim said with that light boyish voice, got up and received a little smile from the black male who raised from the bed.

"Come." Spark offered his hand and Timmy grabbed it without a doubt. "Let's get out of here, son."

Stoker walked first and Spark followed holding Tim's hand. He reasoned that the kid would feel safer if he did.

Holding hands was usually a gesture he found rather pathetic, becuase it was a too tender gesture to be used like that.

However, the situation was more different than it had ever been and that made him forget about it.

For the first time ever, they would be forced to escape from an enemy and leave such an important base in their hands.

It was a great shame and humiliation.

"They're winning terrain quickly!" Stoker established when they heard explosions echo from the north.

The Freedomfighters that were left, were running out from the rooms and teamed up as they walked by, all dressed in their typical clothes.

An aura of fear mixed with determination crawled into Tim's head.

He shivered and felt the cold sweat pouring down his own back.

Soon, the trio reached stairs that would take them down deeply to the underground part of the base.

Below were the caves connected to tunnels, through which they could hopefully reach the caverns in the west and escape safely.

"I can't run…any longer." Tim gasped as they ran downwards.

"What?" Spark looked down at the child who had began to stumble.

"I will take him!" A fair organe-coloured male said and picked up the boy with his arm. "Hold on to me now kid!"

And Timmy did.

He grabbed the mouse's sleeveless sweater and held on as firm as he could, as he smelled the sand and dust from the cloth.

Slowly, he began to remember something...

_Sand, and dust..._

_"Timmy? Timmy honey?"_

_"Moo-oom?"_

_"We're here Tim. Mom and dad."_

_Warm hands, their face looked happy._

_"You're going to be okay Timmy, the doctors promise you're going to be alright."_

_A flashing white room._

_A white man standing in the doorway._

_Looking grave._

_Mom kissed him in the face and she cried._

_Big tears rolled down her face._

_Father, his daddy._

_He had also let the tears out, red eyes, grey face, he pulled his arms around, his shirt smelled just like, like..._that!

"**HURRY UP!** WE'VE GOT _NO TIME_ TO WASTE!!" Someone shouted and the martians mounted their motorcycled, and neither had sidecars.

Timmy realized what they meant to do and that there were no other options right now.

He would be forced to ride ON of those creepy bikes, whether he liked it or not.

"Get up. You'll ride with Stunts 'cuz I can't take you this time." Stoker told him just as the mouse in question walked up behind.

"Hi, Tim. Wanna ride with me?" Stunts asked, smiling lightly.

"Yea, sure..."

"You will have to sit before me." Stunts said and Timmy climbed aversely climbed up on the mc.

As if Stunts could read his thoughts, he looked down and said: "Don't worry, Tim. My bike is gonna protect you. Be its friend. I'm sure it will like you."

He kickstarted the bike in question and the engine roared powerfully as he let go of the breaks and joined the other moving bikes.

Tim felt the wind bite his skin as the dust wirled around them while they rode through a long and pitch-dark tunneol.

Too bad he didn't have a helmet with him.

The explosions grew stronger.

No matter if they rode at high speed, the enemy was catching up on them.

"They're gonna get us!" Timmy shouted to Stunts but the mouse didn't answer, fully concentrated on the driving

"Are the frontfields clear?!" A young woman shouted to Stoker.

"I don't know! Let's pray that they are!" Stoker yelled as they out in the cavern toward the exit and the deserts.

When they passed through the large openeing in the rock that they'd rode through, the winds suddenly got more powerful, as if they absorbed energy from the war that was going on.

Stoker checked the fields out with the helmet's built-in zoom and everything seemed to be clear.

He signed to the others to foollow, but in the verymoment the bikes began to flow out of the cavern, two large metallic machines raised from behind the hills where they had been hidden.

Their metal-bodies began to expand and exposed that they contained more weapons and murderous equipments than a whole army of Plutarkians could even carry.

"**THE ANNIHILATION MACHINES!!! RETREAT EVERYONE!!**" Stoker roared with his lungs' full power.

It was already too late to back off and the group of freedomfighters didn't move.

They watched their enemies' chiefs walk up from the hills, convinced that everything was over.

"Hey Stoker, guess what? You LOST!" Keen shouted as he walked up to them, with some Plutarkian general by his side.

"Hand down the Earthling so we can get over with all this." The Plutarkian drawled and pointed at Tim with one of his claws.

"Good heavens! I can't for my life understand why you insist on trying to protect that brat! He is just another irrelevant human to you!" Harsh said as he went up to Stunts and tore the child of the bike.

"This is gonna hurt much. Just a little. Hold still and it will hurt less!" He continued as he gave the child a quick shot through a syringe he'd pushed into his throat.

Tim let out a shrill scream when the mouse pulled it out and threw the squirt to the ground.

"That drug will keep you from going jumping away from us, little boy. There is no chance you'll escape now."

Tim tried to not cry.

He tried too stay cool.

As cool as those martians.

Not showing this evil guy that he was scared to death.

"Oh no!! I hate weeping kids! Stop that, you hear!" The general pulled him up, and threw him to the ground again, hard enough to hurt.

Spark had seen enough and extended his right arm, burried the fingers into Harsh's hair and pulled him against his bike, then wrapped an arm around the mouse's throat and squeezed so that the Harsh couldn't breath.

"Hurt the kid, and I'll kill you! I'm **going **to kill you!" Spark growled and didn't care about that a forrest of weapons was pointed at him.

"You...have no...chance...Spark..." The opponent gasped and struggled to get air to his lungs.

"LET HIM GO! OR DIE!" Keen announced and watched his own soldiers prepare to kill Spark.

Tim was still lying on the ground an felt oiled after the injection.

It felt exactly like he was going to throw up.

Like agony creeping around inside of the stomach.

He sobbed lowly and rolled over to the back and tried to breath.

His pulse was on its way up, his heart beat faster and faster.

The annihilation-machines piled up above him.

Their shadows hid the forenoon-sun.

Suddenly he felt a stream of warmth running through him.

The accurate feeling was completely impossible to put a finger on, but it was feeling like he had been thrown into a cold river and suddenly drifted into a stream that was warm.

A wonderful feeling.

And the streams grew and flew, out of him and into the air all around like giant tentacles.

Timmy gasped for breath and shuddered when he became aware of that these streams followed his own movements, or so it felt.

It was the most curious experience of his entire life without a doubt, and he wondered what happened if he tried to let those 'arms' reach for the metallic machines.

He thought about it and felt the long arms move, letting them expand, grow, reaching for the first machine, then the second.

Explosions.

"What the **_hell_**..._?!_" General Shear had been quiet so far, until the two metallic monsters' own explosives began to go off was he unable keep the mouth shut any further.

Stoker on the other hand, wasted no time.

"GET THEM COMRADES!!" He shouted with a voice that could pierce through diamond.

Spark gave the brigadier general he'd been holding until then a hard punch and watched him fell to the earth, gasping.

"I will deal with you when I am done with this!" He promised as he grabbed Timmy's loose-jointed body and quickly ran over to a little rock to take cover until the worst fights were over.

"_What the fuck HAPPENED to those machines???_" Keen bawled at nobody in particular.

"I don't know! They're not supposed to detonate like that!" The Plutarkian shouted back as he shot after the riding mice who successfully dodged them.

Stunts rode forward on huge speed, his clothes fluttering in the wind. In front of him had three Plutarkians gathered and tried to shoot him.

He easily knocked them down one by one. All done properly.

What was left of the large annihilation-machines fell apart, exterminated by their own weapons.

Explosions coloured the sky with black smoke and red flames when more bombs detonated and tore the metal apart with load shrieks.

"We'd better get outta here!" The Plutarkian general said to Keen and Shear who both nodded.

"Not so fast, fellahs!"

The two generals and the plutarkian were surrounded by bikes with their riders ready to shoot.

Game over.

Stoker laughed as he removed his helmet.

"Looks like your little fun is over, at last!" He smirked as a couple of freedomfighters tied the three captives' hands behind their backs.

"Don't forget this piece of shit!" Starblaze added as she came dragging with Keen and threw him to the ground.

  
"It's over now. Wake up!" Spark tried to find any signs of consciousness. Timmy seemed to be totally gone in a trance.

"Come on now boy, don't let it end now when you're about to reach the goal. _Come ON!_"

Oh bliss.

Blissful warmth.

Never wanted to go back into the cold, into the deadly chill.

He wanted to stay in his streams forever.

Somebody didn't agree, he felt.

Because someone was dragging him back out of his own river where he wanted to stay.

Then he gave up as exhaustion overwhelmed him.

Timmy opened his eyes widely and stared up in the sky, inhaling desperately.

You're back to life?

Welcome aboard.

****

**12:19**

"Why didn't that stuff work?" Tim asked Starblaze who sat beside his bed about the forced injection earlier that day.

They had all reached the Starhill City, meaning that he was there for the SECOND time in his life.

He would have enjoyed to explore the city but THEY had taken him to a hospital first thing after the arrival, and all joys were therefore denied.

Sparks shared the same room with him.

The mouse had tore up the flesh in his wound again during the fights, but some professional doctors had treated it properly and ordered him a few days of constant rest.

They had also wanted Tim to stay for at least one day to see if everything worked out

Many things were strange, Timmy thought, and the strangest of them all was that he actually began to trust the martians who apparently cared about him.

Most of them **seemed** to be good at heart after all, and didn't want to use exploit him like those other bad guys.

"I don't know yet." Starblaze said softly, playing with his thick hair. "They are working on the tests. And you should try to sleep soon. You haven't got any real rest for at least tventy hours."

That was true, but a hyperactivity effectively prevented him from falling asleep even if his body was exhausted beyond the limits.

His brain refused to stop repeating questions, statements and suggestions. He wanted it to stop so he could drift away for a while.

"If you want, I will go getting some sleeping-pills."

"No! I don't wanna any pills!"

"Alright then. Try to sleep by yourself. I must go and leave you two for a while, okay?"

"Okay."

"See you soon, hon." Starblaze embraced him, then turned to Spark and kissed him quickly.

"I will be back soon."

"I'll be waiting for you." He replied and stroke her cheek.

She left.

"You've been my li-fe-sav-er." Timmy was so tired that he couldn't finish the sentence properly.

"So it appears." Spark laughed one of his rare laughs. "But you actually saved us all, by doing whatever you did."

"I don't know."

"Don't think about it. Just drop it."

"I am trying, but I just can't..." Tim shut his eyes and rabbled something that was totally impossible to apprehend, and fell asleep as a stone.

Spark couldn't sleep.

He was not tired, after all.

A full pain still ached within the shoulder, but it was bearable.

He couldn't help but think about how that kid had turned their lives upside down just like _that_.

To imagine that so many individuals were hunting Timmy like he was made out of pure diamond, was so absurd.

He was just a kid, and it really didn't make any sense at all.

Yet, it did.

Spark wondered if any humans on Earth also were also searching for Timmy.

Whatever the case was, he simply wished that the kid would finally be left alone and be able to live normally, like others in his age were doing.

_It never rains but it pours. All harsh events have relieved each other and never left much time for play and living. Poor child._

A very important thing was that he'd discovered and confessed to himself that he really cared about the boy, something he would brush aside immediately if somebody asked.

Maybe it was because of the pure innocence Tim emanated.

Maybe it was because he had no children himself.

Spark didn't know for sure.

Later on, he would try to find out.

_A damn troublemaker!_

The raven-black Martian smiled slightly before falling asleep himself.

_Sleep_

_I don't need to sleep_

_I hide my fist behind me_

_Dream_

_I don't sleep I dream_

_My conscience_

_lays beside me_

_If you were here_

_If you were here_

_If I was there_

_If you were here_

_Today, this day_

_If you were here_

_If you were here_

_If I was there_

_If you were here_

_Today, this day_

_Speak_

_I don't need to speak_

_You're satisfied with silence_

_Scream_

_I won't scream I'll scream_

_My conscience_

_walks behind me_

_If you were here...._

_Sleep_

_And all my energy_

_I waste on dreams of silence_

_If you were here...._

**[****Kent**** - If you were here]**

**To be continued ==--**


	5. The skies are clouded

**=====================================================================**

**"Nothing, ever" has been discontinued. I can't find the time to write this any longer**

**and I also feel that I have lost the inspiration and interest. This also mean that I will**

**not do the through-out corrections of all documents as planned, but I still hope they**

**will be "readable". Thank-you to everyone who has read and liked it. ~A.w.**

**=====================================================================**

**Information:**

This is a _fan fiction_, and that means I don't own and have never owned the original **Biker**

**Mice From Mars** characters. All people/mice/etc in these stories are **created** and therefore

also **owned** by yours truly, except those from them from the **original show** and:

**1. ****Spark**

**2. ****Stunts**

**3. ****Starblaze**

**4. ****Kickstart**

**5. ****Centerline**

**6. ****Mrs. Davidson**

These six made-up persons are obviously created and owned by **JWC@bikermice.com**

and thanks to his kindness, I've been allowed to borrow them for a while.

The time-lines in these stories are based on the Earth-time and the 24/h system.

**=====================================================================**

**Warnings:**

This story's chapters contain **foul language**, sometimes extreme **violence** and later

maybe even **sexual expressions** and **acts** which are not suitable for children **under**

**fifteen years**. So you must be (or claim to be) 15 years or older to read this document.

I am not saying this to be mean, I only do it FOR YOUR sake. I have warned you, so don't

come and nail me later on. Thank-you very much.

Do not try to **steal** or **modify** these stories in any way, okay? If you borrow characters,

you'd better **ask first**. If you don't, and I find out that you **abuse** mine or JWC's creations,

you'll get a very pissed author behind you for the rest of your life and that wouldn't be nice,

now would it?

So that's the big deal people. All spelling and grammar errors you can possible find are my

bad since I usually write when I'm a little tired, and thus isn't that concentrated. Plus that I,

unfortunately, is not that great at English. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it as much as you can.

Credits to the ones who can come up with a good guess why the title of these series is like

It is. There might be something hidden in it.

_~Andreas W_

Email: andreas.w@postino.de

**Original HTML-file : **

**=====================================================================**

**Andreas W's**

"Nothing, ever"

**Part 5** **"The skies are clouded"**

Earth

May the 21st, 2000

**09:45**

"Oh shit..." Charley groaned quietly to herself and threw a glance at the alarm clock. "9:45am already? What a wonderful hangover..."

She reluctantly dragged herself out of the bed and slowly opened the wardrobe, muttering: "Clothes, clothes... What should I wear today? Perhaps something thinner than usual..."  
  


She grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that was a few sizes too large for her. A pair of panties and a towel were also added to the little pile of clothes.

Still half asleep, she climbed down the ladder and hurried over to the bathroom.

"Great, yeah! Being all cracked down by some stupid brats' weed. Mom wouldn't like to hear about this!" She told the tired female in the mirror.

Charley was actually feeling quite pissed.

Not at anyone special, just pissed, even though the sun was shining brightly, the day was as warm and fresh as ever, and people free from work (well, SOME of them).

Perfectly cold water washed over her and somehow raised the mood a little.

The Judgement Day still waited somewhere behind a corner and she hoped that the three mice wouldn't come by today.

What she needed most of all was rest, and perhaps some relaxed working on some vehicle and perhaps even getting paid for once.

All right, the three mice WERE aliens from another planet who tried to keep the evil aliens from destroying the planet, but did their hero-work pay?

NO! Not at all!

SHE was the only one who actually HAD an income, and she always had to work hard while the guys just played around.

They actually **enjoyed** their hero-mission.

Well, it couldn't be denied that she liked HER job as well, and even enjoyed to join the Martians during their trips... BUT still; she had an _income_.

Inside the garage was a broken MC waiting for repairs.

She had promised the owner it would be fixed the next day so Charley decided to do that during the fore- and afternoon.

The only problem was if the guys showed up because then there would be nothing done.

They would most likely mess up the place and leave the cleaning for her.

No way!

Not today.

**10:30**

Charley had finally begun to be concentrated when somebody knocked on the garage-port, repeatedly.

At first she tried to ignore it, but the one who knocked was persistent.

Charley went up to the door and unlocked it, cursing lowly, ready to give one of the Martians a good telling-off.

But it was no Martian.

A human woman she knew from before was standing in the door opening to her big surprise.

She wasn't that common woman you meet on the street a Sunday afternoon.

The woman happened to be nobody else than Julia Lennox, the most successful female directory ever.

Charley couldn't press out a word at first, no matter how hard she tried, but Miss. Lennox wasn't quiet at all.

"Hello! You are Charlene Davidson, I presume? The female mechanic?" And without waiting for an answer, she went on, "You must help me. You see, I was on my way to a very important meeting when my car was fried, somehow. I think I must have some oil-leak. Could you give me some immediately assistance? I will pay you very well, of course."

"Alright then, come in." Charley managed to say and showed the female into the garage, then pulled the switch to open the ports.

Outside waited a red Ferrari 360 Modena and its newly waxed coach reflected the sunlight.

The car was about 4.5 meters long and appeared to be well designed for high speeds.

"1 to 100 km/h in less than five seconds." Julia Lennox said with a small grin. "But now it doesn't even start."

"I will check it out. Can you help me to push it into the garage?"  
  


"Sure."

**10:45**

"Puh. That's is! Now let me take a look at this. After I have closed the doors, that is." Charley wiped her face and pulled the switch to the ports. "I don't want any unwanted visitors today. They tend to disrupt my concentration."

"I understand. Is it okay if I sit down?" The other female asked.

"Yes, of course. There're sodas in the refrigerator if you want one."

"Thank-you." Julia Lennox opened the fridge-door and pulled out a coke.

"Amazing car you own." Charley said as she opened the hood to look inside. "Must have cost a fortune."

"Right. The specially designed fittings and extra equipments raised the price very much, but it's all worth it. That car is a dream to drive. Quick as a weasel."

"Personally, I stick with bikes. I was brought up among bikes and I guess it's in the blood." Charley had started to feel comfortable at last. The first little shock had vanished and she felt a little curiosity itching in the head.

"The growing-up times always characterizes. No matter how much one try to resist it. I have never been fond of bikes, or even bikers." Lennox said as she went up to Charley. "I hope it doesn't offend you."

"Oh, not at all! It's not like I'm that typical biker myself. I just like doing repairs, having my garage and all that, you know."

"Yes. I can figure it out." Julia laughed lightly. "Do you find the trouble?"

"Yes, here. Seems like one of the cables to the generator are cut off and that means the battery must be empty."

"Damn! I will have to skip that meeting then. Luckily I called them ahead and told that I might not show up because of these car-problems."

Charley didn't reply and inspected the cable carefully.

The damage couldn't come from wearing. A pair of nippers had been used to cut the cables off.

_-If she managed to drive all the way here, she must have cut them off herself. But why?_

"Meetings, meetings all days. It's not always all beer and skittles to be a director for a big company." Julia went on. "We're also involved in the hi-tech branch now, and are seeking talented people. They're rough to find when you need them. Always hiding somewhere and pop up when we DON'T need them. It must be comfortable to have a work-place like this."

"Yes it is. I like it, even though it IS boring now and then." Charley answer and began to mend together the broken cable. "I have some grades from the local university and that's all. Sometimes I long for doing something else."

"I can understand that." The other female said and inspected the bottle she was holding for no particular reason. "I have been at Harvard and the University of Tokyo, studied economy and technology among lots of other things. Came here and founded Techtoys Ltd. mostly as an experiment. I had never imagined how successful it would become. Soon, I had about ten employees and it has been rolling on ever since."

"You came right in time, huh?"  
  


"Exactly. I was very lucky."

"Can't talk against that! Well, I think the work is done. Let's see if your car works."

"You get the honour." Miss. Lennox said with a sly smile and threw the car-keys to the female mechanic.

Charley got into the car and turned the key around.

The Ferrari's powerful engine roared to life without any problems.

"Seems like it's working just fine now. It was just all simply a broken cable." She said and turned off the engine and stepped out.

"Oh." Lennox seemed to be surprised but Charley could see a little sparkle of slyness in her eyes. "How much? Is 100$ enough?" She put the dollar-bill in Charley's hand.

"But…this is too much.."

"Not at all! You put your work aside to help me with the car. I appreciate people who're helpful. Helpfulness a gift many people don't possess, I would say."

"I just can't say _no_ now, can I? But I might be able to offer you a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, I would love to." Miss. Lennox smiled warmly and accompanied her hostess to the kitchen.

_Damn, she's smart and really got to me! But whatta hell..._

**12:49**

"So; I have at least caught your interest?"

"You sure have. I am actually flattered that you ask ME out of all people."

"My, my." Julia Lennox grinned widely. "Don't be. Your abilities and possibilities are endless, because you're a damn good inventor and mechanic. Exactly that kind of a person and go-ahead spirit I need in our group."

She paused and put a calling card on the table by her side.

"This is my private phone number and address. When you've made up your mind, give me a call or write a letter and you will be able to start the next day. You have my word. And all that you possible don't know yet are you going to learn quickly. I have never been bad at discovering people with great potential. Trust me on THAT one!"

"I will need a while, to think… You see, I've never gotten any offer like this in my whole life."

"That's because no one has realized your potential." Julia Lennox replied definitely.

"And", she added, "you're a **female**. And the most directors are _PIGS!_"

The word 'pigs' was spitted out of her mouth, filled with contempt and loathe.

"But it's time for me to leave. It's been great talking to you."

"I can't say anything but _the same_." Charley said as she accompanied Julia Lennox to her car.

"One more thing!" Charley said through the open window on the driver's side of the car as Julia Lennox put the keys in and started it.

"What?"

"You're not too bad at cars. You know exactly which cable to cut, don't you?"

Julia grinned widely and blinked innocently.

"May be so, hun. May be so. See ya around!"

She backed out of the garage, waved and hit the accelerator.

Roaring and screaming, the Ferrari accelerated and disappeared out of sight within a few moments.

Charley walked back into the garage, filled with mixed emotions but also feeling way better than she had felt for months.

Finally, somebody who understood to VALUE her real capacity.

**16:19**

The motorcycle she had promised to repair was all fixed and ready for being picked up by its owner. Charley washed off her oily hands and laughed almost merrily.

Life was so great and she had no more duties that kept her from doing anything.

She hurried over to the phone, picked up the receiver and dialled the number to her mother's little farm.

Tone after tone came out of the speaker, no answer.

"Damn!" She exclaimed annoyed and threw the receiver back on the phone. Right now she would do anything to share the day's wonderful experience with someone.

A sound of a couple motorcycles suddenly echoed from outside.

For once, **they** came exactly when she wanted them there.

Throttle, Vinnie and Modo.

They all three stopped dead at the same time on the garage-floor and turned of the engines.

"Hey guys!"

"Whoa Charley-girl! Have you won the first prize or somethin'?" Throttle asked when he saw her beaming face.

"Almost Throttle. ALMOST!" She laughed and began to whistle as she walked over to the table and picked up the calling card.

"What's that stuff?" Vinnie looked like he was about to die by curiosity.

"Take a look. She came to visit me personally. Offered me a top-job within her company!" Charley handed over the piece of paper with a cheery laugh.

"JULIA LENNOX? THE **BABE**??!" Vinnie exclaimed and his face split in a big grin. "May I come and visit you at work, sweetheart?"

"No!" Charley scowled, then went back into her beaming state. "I got an offer I simply can't reject! Great pay, great work as chief for the software-invention-division. Free lunches, all insurances paid, great pension, the best working environment I have ever heard of! Not to forget the possibility to advance in the company. Miss. Lennox said that she wouldn't hesitate to make me the managing director! Finally someone has fully valued what I can do!"

Charley laughed and sat down by the table, eyeing the mice whom suddenly looked pretty bothered.

"What's the problem, guys?? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Sure we are Charley 'maam, congrats." Modo said and sat down.

"Then why do you guys look like the tax arrears have come?"

"It's just that...we won't be seeing you as much as before. Not be able to take you with us." Vinnie said, muffled.

"Oh, COME ON Vinnie! You never let me accompany you on the funny missions anyway! I'm always supposed stay here or save your tails when you've gotten into some real sludge!"

"Yea, but that's what I mean, sweetheart. How will we be able to manage without you? It's like losing you or something..."

"You're so sweet when you dare to speak your mind out!" Charley got up and hugged the white-furred Martian. He quickly turned red and mumbled something inaudible.

"You two feel the same?" She spoke to Modo and Throttle now.

"Well, kind of…" Modo began.

"Yea, we just don't want to lose you after all this time." Throttle filled in.

"Guys, you are just, _too cute_!" Charley exclaimed and treated the two remaining mice as she had treated Vinnie.

"I won't be gone forever! I'll work between 8:00am to 16:00pm Monday to Friday. Julia said it's her belief that people who have a creative work need much spare time to set the ideas free. So it's not that bad!"

There was an unusual cherry atmosphere in the garage the rest of the day.

The four friends were not really aware of the darkening sloes that promised there would be a thunderstorm, and that somewhere in Chicago was somebody planning murders.

Something big, dangerous and very global.

Devilry ruled in that place, wherever it was located.

******

Mars

May the 21st, 2000

**17:10**

Timothy Waltwilth from Earth had not spent his time in bed.

He had been sleeping way too much the last days and was now filled with deadly hyperactivity. Spark was still asleep and not in the condition to play anyway, so he had thrown off the hospital clothes and dressed up in the other ones he'd gotten from Starblaze earlier that day: a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt with an emblem of a flying hawk.

He quickly tied the white sneakers and slipped out of the room quietly, careful not to wake up the sleeping Martian.

Outside the room was an almost empty corridor with beds standing by the sides and windows along the opposite side.

The hospital was located in the middle of the Starhill City, one of the few Martian cities that hadn't yet been attacked by the Plutarkians.

People used to explain this by pointing at all the large, thorny mountains that surrounded the city.

To attack from the air would be very risky and the fishes simply hadn't the guts to go to try.

The city itself was one of the last beautiful places on Mars.

There were actually gardens, filled with real flowers like a modern city, such as Paris, Tokyo, New York, London, like any Earth-city.

The population was calculated to 300,000 individuals and that made it Mars' biggest city, the one that was least affected by the wars.

That city was going to be very carefully explored, Timmy decided.

Though he had been told to stay close to the hospital (something he had totally forgotten), was he leaving by using the fire escape.

Spark and he had been placed on the hospital's highest floors and it was about 400 feet to the ground.

The outlook over the city was incredible and the high mountain-tops all around it made it even more impressing.

After many minutes of running along the fire-ladder, Tim finally reached the bottom and jumped the last six feet down on the lawn at the hospital's west side.

In front of him there was a large street, mostly trafficked with motorcycles but there were also vehicles that reminded of cars from Earth.   
 It was going to be the most awesome expedition ever! If only he'd been able to have one of his friends with him during that adventure.

Timothy ran down the sidewalk, aware of the many surprised gazed that were thrown in his direction when people recognized him being human and all.

Around him, the city changed its look and became more and more drowned with flowering.

Green trees that didn't look like any trees he had seen before and beautiful orchids.

The city also had lots of large springs beneath in the rocky ground. Big underground lakes the Plutarkians never got to steal.

Martians usually had to produce their water through electrolysis; merging oxygen-atoms with hydrogen-atoms. The problem was that the water tasted weird and distilled because it lacked salt and all other natural minerals.

Real water from the large lakes was rarely used and could be bought bottled for a good penny.

Tim didn't know anything about that at all, and if somebody had bothered to try to tell him, he certainly hadn't listened.

He was too busy looking at everything and everyone, and suddenly, he found himself standing before a large building with a sign that read: **LIBRARY**

Tim went inside.

A female mouse who obvious was the daily librarian sat before a desk, reading a newspaper when the boy walked up and knocked on the desk.

She jerked and looked at him with big surprise, then collected herself and asked: "What can I do for you, young fellow?"

"Hi! Comics? Do you have any?"

The lady Martian burst out in a hearty laugher and got up from the chair.

"Yes, we have. Come, I will show you. You may call me librarian Cecilia."  
  


"I'm Timmy. I thought most Martians had, like, hardware-names!"  
  


"It's the most common yes, but everyone is not named after things." She said and showed him to a part of the building where a little group of Martian children were located.

  
"Here they are. You'll find what you're looking for yourself, I think." She smiled. "But ask me if there's anything you want to know. I will be at my desk where you found me. Good luck, Timmy."

The Martian children had already paid attention to the human and crowded around him, asking question.

"Whoa! You are a _REAL_ human??"

"We've never seen any for real!"  
  


"How did ya come here?"

"How old are ya?"  
  


"Who are your parents??"

"Have you ever read The Supermouse?"

"You look **cute** without tail'n fur!"

"Do you have a bike??"

Timmy tried to answer the most questions at the same time, feeling slightly embarrassed over the statement from a golden-coloured Martian girl with large blue eyes who was named 'Starfall'.

Her parents were both typical bikers who had went to the library to get some relaxation from all stress.

Since Timmy was used to have lots of children around since the orphanage-time had he no problems to get along with the Martian kids.

It felt like he had taken a big jump into a great tale, and it was way funnier than laying awake in a boring hospital-room.

As the hours went by new kids arrived, but most of them left one after another.

Starfall showed a very intense interest in Timmy and got him to tell that Stoker and some of the freedom fighters from Brinston were currently his guardians.

When it was time for her to leave because her parents called, she gave him a quick kiss ("ICK!") and winked giggling while she ran off to her parents who waited by the entrance.

Tim was very surprised and rubbed the cheek violently, trying to remove all girlie-bacilli she probably had tried to poisoning him with.

A pale-grey Martian boy with the name Rave seemed to be there without his parents' knowledge.

Rave was also six years old and as active as most boys in that age.

His bad luck had left him with two careless parents who always were too busy with themselves to take remarkable notice of him.

Sure, they supplied all his needs and were never mean or something like that, but they seemed to forget him every now and then.

Rave himself, claimed that it just felt great to have parents who allowed everything but Tim got the impression that he was very sad over his parents' lacking interest.

"Man! We've been here for like three hours now!" He said, looking at a little clock he carried in the grey green-sweater's pocket. 

"That's a cool clock! Where'd ya got that??" Tim asked.

"I got it from dad when I turned five. It's the best thing I've ever gotten. He says it belonged to grandpa and before that, grandpa's pa."

"Family stuff? I have nothing like that."

"It must be bad to be without parents, dude, but I tell ya, sometimes it's better than having parents who rather care about work than you."

Tim immediately got what Rave was trying to refer to.

"Gotcha, let's get outta here and eat somethin'! You have any money?"

"Sure things, mommy gave me enough. I can probably pay for us both if we go to the right place! Come! I know a perfect bar for bikers!"

The two boys shouted 'Good-byes' to Mrs. Cecilia the librarian before they left the building and ran down the streets.

A dusky light told that the twilight wasn't far away and it made things even more curious, Tim thought.

After a few minutes, they had reached a combined bar/restaurant with flashing neon signs saying 'The Bad Biker's Bar'.

Loud music could be heard from inside.

"Ain't this place just some beer-place?" Tim asked, knowing that they wouldn't' get any beer due to their ages.

"Don't worry dude! They serve real cool food! I know Mr. Champ. He's real nice and awesome at making eatable stuff!" Rave assured as they walked through the front doors.

Inside, an old song by the Clash was being played at a load volume.

The place was filled with bikers who smoke, drank beer/root-beer, laughed/argued and all that you usually see in a typical bar in the middle of a city.

Most of them were too busy doing what they were doing to recognize that a human had appeared among them.

The ones who did glanced at Tim with interest and started to whisper.

Timmy himself didn't see that at all, and if he had, it hadn't really bother him.

He was simply too young to understand and be nervous.

Also, he was there with his MARTIAN friend!

"Heya Rave. Whoa! Who'z that fellah you've gotten?! A HUMAN!" Exclaimed a tall and muscular mouse behind the bar desk.

His fur was dark brown and he had a dark brown beard and looked very merry. Tattoos covered his arms and in his left ear hung several earrings of silver and gold.

Rave jumped up on one of the high chairs before the desk and Timmy followed his example.

"Champ, this is my new friend: Timmy! He's from Earth and visits Mars for a while and he's under **Stoker's** supervision!"

"But not now, I guezz?" Champ laughed loudly and ruffled Tim's already tousled hair. "So whatcha want boyz?"

"Chicken with Mars-nuts and Star-Hill Cola for both of us!" Rave said and put the money on the desk. Champ took the bills, rolled them into a roll and put them into Rave's open pocket he had on the sweater.

"Noh money today boyz, the house'z treat tonight ya zee."

"Wow! Why?" Rave and Tim asked almost at the same time.

The Martian laughed a broad laugh.

"I am zelebrating the 10th year of thiz third-rate eating house! And zince Rave'z my dear cuztomer..." he smirked as he poured up two glass of the special Star-Hill coke. "Here're de drinkz boyz! I'll let Roazt take over zi dezk a while I make up yer zupper." He put down the glasses before the boys, blinked with the right eye and went into the kitchen.

A new tall Martian came out from the kitchen, holding a towel. His fur was mostly white but with strokes of silver. Besides that, he had large muscles and almost as many tattoos as Champ.

He snickered.

"So boys, you're up for a real snack tonight, eh?"

"You bet!" Rave exclaimed and sipped on the cola.

Tim sipped on the soda as well.

The taste was pretty different from Coca Cola from Earth.

A little bit sharper and more refreshing, but it definitely tasted way better than anything he'd ever tried to drink before.

"Don't drink too much", Rave said warningly, "or you won't be able to eat the chicken. I've done that mistake when I was here with mum and dad once. Couldn't stuff down a piece when I got the food." 

He laughed.

"Alright, thanks for warning!" Tim grinned and sipped on the cola.

"Here ya're boyz!" Champ appeared again after being gone for ten minutes and gave them one plate each. "Bon appetite, az'ey zay on Earth!"

"Thanks Champ." Rave said and began to throw it into his mouth.

Timmy stared at his plate, fascinated.

It was chicken-meat, some kind of rice, covered with a brown/yellow sauce, along with mixed vegetables of different kinds.

He buried the fork into the food, and put it into the mouth, chewed on it for a while and decided that it tasted fantastic.

Then he also remembered how hungry he was and thus, he and Rave began to eat in competition.

Rave managed to empty his plate first. He leaned backwards and sighed contented.

Tim finished the meal and drank of the cola, feeling that wonderful feeling of contentment fill him too.

"That was…completely amazing!" He told Rave.

  
"Yah, Champ is DA BEST! YOU HEAR THAT CHAMP!" Rave hollered to the broad shouldered mouse who turned his head.

"This is the best I've ever eaten!" Timmy said loudly and Rave nodded furiously.

Yet again, the mouse burst out in a load laugher.

"'z it not the greatezt pleazure on the planet to see two boyz' zo filled?" He said and put a beer in the hands of a biker who wore a cool leatherjacket. "Ya boyz know that good ol' Champ iz expecting to zee you again, rightzo?"

"Yeah!" Both Rave and Tim laughed as they jumped down from the chairs with the glasses of cola in the hands.  
  


"Now, you're gonna get to know this place!" Rave said and dragged Tim along through the mass.

Males and females were sitting all over the place and talked and listened to a jukebox that played everything from hard rock to punk.

"Hey _brats_! What the hell are you doing here?" A sharp voice said loudly, attacking from from behind.

They looked up and faced a huge biker who must've been at least 7'0 tall, with the biggest muscles Tim had ever seen.

Rave put on a sweet and innocent smile and Tim wasn't late to follow his new friend's example.

"Hi, Mr. Rage." Rave said, still smiling. "We're just about to look up the place, my friend wanna see get a look around!"

The biker looked down at the two kids and sneered unpleasantly.

"You brats shouldn't be here. Your mommies don't want you to get hurt, do they?"

"I don't have any mo..." Timmy immediately began, but was interrupted as Rave put a hand over his mouth.

"Come'n now Mr Rage, who would hurt us…" Rave began but got cut off when the Martian grabbed him by the collar and picked him up, leaving him hanging at least five feet above the ground.

"You can guess who, can't you?" Rage's voice was menacing. "This place ain't for little snotty kids and I will teach you a little lesson you won't forget!"

Being forgotten by the large mouse for a precious moment, Timmy grabbed a flowerpot from a window and just as Rage was about to give Rave a proper slap, he was got in the head and fell down to the ground.

"Stupid to take the chance and mess wit' us!" Timmy beamed like an overloaded glow-worm as he stood on the table, still with mould on his hand after having smashed the flower-pot in the Martian's head.

"Come on Rave, let's get outta here before he gets up on his feet!"

Rave appeared to be a little bit shaken up but who wouldn't be, after being so close to be beaten up for just being at an official place at the wrong time.

A load laughter broke out in the bar and Champ came up to the boys, followed by Roast, both grinning widely

.

"Congratulations boys! We were just about to come to the rescue, but it seems like you managed to knock down one of the most aggressive fighters around!" Roast laughed.

"Ya! Now let'z trash him outta here!" Champ said and grabbed the out-knocked Martian's shoulders and Roast got his feet.

They dragged him out through a backdoor and threw Rage on a trash pile.

"You two better get yer azzez outta here'n go back home before he wakez up. He''ll not let ya get away wit' that!" Champ said and waved to the boys.

Rave and Tim nodded, said goodbye to Roast and Champ and ran away from the bar as fast as they could.

Behind them, a series of violent roars of rage could be heard from the trash piles, and they didn't want to see what Rage had to say about the whole thing.

But that didn't keep them both from laughing constantly as they ran through the city beneath the starry sky.

**21:34**

"Well, I guess it's bye-bye-time." Tim said sadly to Rave as he stopped by the hospital's main entrance. "It's been real fun to get to know ya. We must meet again."

"Sure, that'd be great! Besides, I think Starfall's pretty interested in ya. We could go to her place tomorrow. If ya're allowed to, that is. I think you're gonna get PRETTY grounded!" He showed the time at his clock and Tim gasped.

"Oh BLAST! It's late! They're gonna be mad! C-ya dude!" He waved and rushed inside the hospital's entrance.

Rave smirked and began to run home himself.

Not because he thought his parents' would be angry at him for being so late (which seven-years old is allowed to be out later than 19:30pm?). No, it was more because he was scared of running into Rage again.

Somehow, he managed to get home in one piece, but Timmy didn't know that until the next day.

He would soon be aware that he had his own problems to think about.

The door to the room on the highest floor where he had been sleeping was wide open and several upset voices could be heard from inside.

Suddenly feeling both ashamed and also a little scared he stepped inside the big room.

A whole lot of of eyes immediately fell on him.

There was a rather amazing collection of adults in there who all seemed to be _pretty_ upset.

He could distinguish Spark, Starblaze, Centerline, Kickstart, Carbine, and two doctors from before.

Their gazes were nailed at him and nobody said anything.

The whooshing sound from the elevator-doors in the end of the corridor broke the silence, followed by footsteps and a few seconds later Stoker, Rimfire and Stunts appeared in the doorway behind him.

All in all, ten adults who were staring at him in a way he didn't like at all.

Without uttering a single word Stoker grabbed his arm in a very rough way and pulled him into a chair, took two steps backwards and folded his arms.

So did almost all the other adults in the room. Their eyes clearly told him that they wanted an explanation.

"I… I've been…outside…"

"We've _understood_ that!" Spark said with dripping sarcasm. "Do you **realize_,_** that we've all been worried SICK, and that people have been searching for you all over the city?"

Tim looked down to the floor and didn't answer.

"Where have you been?" Stoker demanded. "I, Rimfire and Stunts have been searching for you for hours!"

"First, I was at the library... Then in that…restaurant…The Bad Biker's Bar…"

"Oh hell…" Spark groaned. "What kind of business did you have in that place?"

"I and Rave ate there."

"That's a hangout for lots of bad people! You shouldn't have gone there!" Centerline exclaimed.

"Yea, some guy almost kicked our butts for just being there."

"How did you get out of **that** then?" Spark asked chilly.

"I smacked a flower-pot in his head." Tim replied calmly and began to untie his shoes. "Mr. Champ threw him out on the garbage pile! You should have heard his bellows!" He smirked.

"Oh my..." Centerline groaned.

"I also made some new friends, like Rave. If ya're gonna punish me for it, go ahead!" Tim said with a face carved by defiance.

The adults looked strangely at each other and to Timmy's great surprise they burst out in a collective laughter.

He didn't quite understand how relieved the adults were to have got him back unharmed. There were plenty of dangers and traffic in the city and they had all been searching for him since the afternoon.

"No, we're not gonna punish you. This time. We're all so happy that you're alright!" Starblaze said, wrapped her arms around his little body and hugged him hard.

"Next time you're gonna go outside, you must ask one of us to accompany you. There're lots of dangers around here when you're a kid. You could have died! Or ended up all broken and bleeding. Who was the jerk who tried to beat you?" Centerline asked.

"Rage. He was a real mean dude. He just said that 'brats like us didn't belong there'."

"Rage alright. That moron's gonna get it someday." Centerline said growling, mostly to himself.

"You'll have to tell us everything tomorrow. It's bedtime for you now, darlin'." Starblaze added.

The adult mice began to leave the room, saying 'good-bye' and 'get better' to Spark, and Timmy received plenty of hugs and comments such as 'don't ever do that again', 'keep outta trouble' and 'you REALLY had us worried', before everybody save Stoker, Stunts and Starblaze were gone.

The three remaining mice were talking to Spark while Tim brushed his teeth and put on the pyjamas he had been given by Charley's mother before they had left Earth.

"Sorry for being so harsh with you but you really had me worried there." Stoker said and hugged Timmy before he too left.

Soon after Starblaze had helped Tim to bed and tucked him up properly before gaving him a goodnight kiss, ignoring that he whole-heartedly recoiled when she did so.

Stunts walked up to the human and gave him a surprising goodnight hug and so did Spark, and Tim was content after all commotion and the day's adventure.

No matter if they all had been angry with him earlier they all still REALLY cared about him, and that felt very good.

In fact, it was pure luxury.

Soon he slept, all happy and totally exhausted.

The three mice looked at the sleeping boy and Starblaze couldn't help but smile at the sight of his exhausted form.

"A typical human child, isn't he? Hyperactive, ahead of the time all the time, thirsty for life, curious and able to push all limits."

"No kidding." Spark chuckled lowly.

"He's a handful." Stunts commented.

"You bet he is. Two hands full, if you ask me. The question is what we are going do with him. If he has made new friends here, he might be willing to remain here."

  
Spark looked up at his girlfriend.

"Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Oh, you know what I mean, Spark." Her voice now had a stroke of tenderness in it.

He grinned gently and squeezed her hand, knowing what she had really wanted to tell him. They knew that they would never be able to have their own children but there were other ways to get a child.

Thus, he knew exactly what she was thinking and he was pretty sure that even Stunts were aware of it.

"We'll be sleeping in the next room." Starblaze said. "It is empty and we can use it for a while but we're leaving for tonight. Good night, love."

  
"Goodnight darling." Spark said lowly and kissed her before she left.

"'Night Stunts, see-you tomorrow bro." He squeezed the short mouse's shoulder.

Stunts smiled and blinked before he followed Starblaze out of the room and shut the door.

Spark leaned back in his bed and threw a gaze at the sleeping kid in the bed next to his.

Adopting a human could prove to be a too big step for him, because he was not that _daddy-kind_ and he knew it. Besides, it would require too much of his time and responsibility.

But he also knew that Starblaze really wanted a child of her own.

They had not really tried for any so far for they knew already that Starblaze had been born infertile, since her ovaries were corrupted.

Lately she had spoken about eventually finding a Martian orphan. Still he wasn't quite fond of the idea at all.

Perhaps time would tell what would be coming next, and he supposed they'd have to see what would be best for Timmy.

Spark was laying awake a few hours before he could sleep.

*****

Earth

May the 21st, 2000

**23:21**

Some discotheques are often overloaded of crimes such as drug dealing, bribes, prostitution and assaults.

The loud music, all movements and add the large amount of people crowding on a little space.

That makes it the ideal place for malicious people to make up their deals and discuss possible plans.

_Someone_ wore a large black trench coat made of leather, a garment that had probably cost at least ten thousands dollars, black shoes and a large hat that successfully hid the face.

_Someone_ was waiting for someone else and during that time, _Someone_ checked the automatic and handy machine-gun that was hidden inside the coat.

Feeling the weapon's deadly cold metal made the person's mouth curve in a wickedly smile nobody saw.

Through the crowd of stoned and dancing teenagers, _Someone_ #2 came walking.

It was a he, and his steps were long and self-confident.

His whole being radiated that he was completely determined and not scared.

"Here I am." He said when he reached the table. "May I remind you of that Dry Martini you owe me since the last time?" He continued and sat down by the table, facing the dark-dressed on the opposite side.

_Someone_ #1 smiled again, though the man who had arrived couldn't see it.

But he was the right person, because he had known the secret phrase the courier was supposed to know.

Almost as if he wanted to assure _Someone_ #1 that he WAS the right one, the man handed over the little white envelope underneath the table.

It slipped into the inside pocket in the black trench coat _Someone_ #1 wore and stayed there.

With a flexible movement _Someone_ #1 repaid the courier with a brown envelope.

The man ripped it open and read the documents that contained information about a money-transfer, regarding one million dollars.

"Do you excuse me?" He asked and waved a cellphone, whereupon the _Someone_ #1 nodded.

After using a short-command to make an encrypted call to his bank in Switzerland, the man went through some security-processes and was soon granted a statement of the account, by a mild female voice.

He appeared to be content with what he'd heard, because he grinned slightly and put the envelope and cellphone in his pockets, got up and walked over to the bar, ordering a Dry Martini.

When he returned to the table, _Someone_ #1 was gone, not very much to his surprise.

He shrugged, emptied the glass and decided to go home without fear, though he'd been giving out very important, secret-classified documents for a huge sum.

_Everything and everyone has a price._

Outside, the street was full of people and all in all rather uncomfortable.

After he'd been selling some of the most protected secrets from the American Government's archives, it felt too dangerous to walk through large crowds, so he slipped into the dark alleys and began to walk home to his attic-flat.

That flat was located in a shabby block of Chicago and he would continue to live there, no matter if he just had been $100,0000 richer.

If he all by a sudden moved to a luxurious apartment, it would raise suspicions and that was exactly what he wanted to avoid at any cost.

His heads at work believed that he simply liked living niggardly, unaware of that Jack Strieber had huge debts that had forced him to live a parsimonious life the last years.

A few years back, Jack had become gambling mad and lost most in his life because of it.

The loan sharks had been chasing him and yet he couldn't stop.

His wife got fed up at last, got a divorce from him and moved to California along with his two boys, three years ago.

That had only resulted in an increasing wave of bets that he usually lost, pulling his economy down to the bottom.

He couldn't even pay the maintenances for his own children and thus lost his right to see them.

One could easily say that Jack Strieber was not overly content with his life.

After he had lost the contact with Dave and Benny, his two boys, life had simply lost most of its importance.

Every day he went to work, full-filled his duty, then went home to eat, sleep and worry about if someone was going to kick in his door that day.

His chiefs had no clue about that.

If they'd known, Jack very much doubted they'd allow him to keep the job.

And now he'd taken a large step and there was absolutely no turning back anymore.

He was a spy.

No matter what, Jack Strieber had realized that he really didn't care much.

He planned to pay back all the debts (that would be about $200,000 with the lending rate included), transfer at least $100,000 to his children and then leave the country for good with the remaining $700,000.

That would fit him nicely.

His plan was to invest some of the money funds and live the life he had never yet been allowed to live.

In his apartment was the passport and briefcases ready for his departure to somewhere far away.

After a few minutes of walking, he stopped by at a bar and entered.

The place was quite empty and the people looked like they were about to fall asleep on their chairs. The bartender asked him what he wanted in a very slackly way and Jack ordered a beer, then sat down by an empty table. 

From one of the pockets, he picked up a pencil and an envelope with three stamps and a folded paper already inside of it.

He wrote down the address on the envelope first:

**Louise Strieber**

**2910 Victoria Avenue**

**San Francisco****, ****CA****64194**

For a long while, he was still and stared at the address, realizing how much he actually missed her and how much he had MISSED.

He had never been able to be a good father or husband, and he would most likely never see his children again.

Slowly and almost reluctantly, he put the envelope aside and began to write the letter, pausing all now and then to sip some on the beer.

Ten minutes later, the letter was written and signed with his name.

It read:

Dear Lou,

I have been involved in serious bad business, as you know from before.

The sharks have been haunting me day and night for long and I haven't even be able to buy presents for Benny and Dave.

Then, I got an offer I couldn't resist, and I had to do some bad things, Lou.

This was my only chance to get rid of the debts and be able to live again, although the price was very high.

When you read this, I am not longer in the country and I will never come back.

That also means neither you or Benny, or Dave, will ever see me again.

I am sorry I couldn't be the husband and dad I was supposed to be, and my decision has made it impossible for me to ever fill in that loss.

From what I remember, both Benny and Dave have talents for studies and I want them to be as happy as possible.

Thus, I have transferred an amount of money to you.

I hope with all my heart that you will accept it, because this is all I can give you, though it saddens me that it is ALL I can come up with.

See the money as an allowance to the boys' future schooling.

I want them to have all possibilities to choose what they want to do.

One more thing: if I would happened to die by some reason, I have arranged so that all my money/bonds and funds will belong to you and the boys.

Tell the little guys that I love them and regret I couldn't be their dad for real

Take care,

**_Jack_**

Jack sighed, then put the sheet of paper back into the envelope and sealed it.

For a while, he pondered over how she would react when she received his letter and read its intriguing message.

She would be shocked most likely.

Perhaps she would reject the money but he really hoped that she wouldn't.

Benny and Dave would need those for college when they had grown up and SHE couldn't help how HE had gathered the gigantic sum.

After emptying the beer, Jack stepped up and walked out of the bar without saying goodbye to the bartender.

In the end of the block was a post office located and he put the envelope into their letterbox, and prayed that it would come through and reach its destination.

Finally feeling lighter and happier, Jack walked home humming on a hymn he'd heard somewhere in his motley childhood. For the moment he had completely forgot to be careful and observing and that would cost him dearly.

When he reached the house in which his flat was located, he quickly walked up the stairs and ignored their old ornaments that once had been very impressive and gave the house a raised value.

But in that day, it was decayed and hosted homes for old ladies without income, drug users and miscellaneous pack.

They neighbours never bothered Jack and he was fine with the simple environment. The little place where he lived in could be cool in the winters, but the stove could also make it warm and comfortable enough.

That belonged to the past, though.

Soon, he'd live in constant warmth.

Smiling, without thinking, Jack put the key into the keyhole, unlocked the door and opened.

The first thing he recognized when the door opened was there were cables running from it. Then his eyes fell on the big red box on the floor with flashing light-emitting diodes.

Jacks eyes widened.

"_OH **NO!**_"

A horrible rumble engulfed his last thought when the bomb detonated.

The explosion tore off the walls and the roof fell down with a deafening bang.

Fire rushed down the stairs and put everything that could burn on fire.

In a matter of seconds the frames broke, causing the floors to fall down on each other and the old house got completely blown up.

Lights were popping up in all the surrounding houses and far away, one could hear approaching sirens sing their dirge.

When the fire brigade arrived, there was nothing left of the house or the people inside.

The dawning glowed in the east and it was May the 15th.

_I love that special smell_

_When the sun shines down_

_After the rain_

_I remember how I felt_

_When I closed the files_

_Where I saved smiles_

_I made my bed and packed my gear_

_I don't know what it's worth_

_But I'm still here_

_I'll shave my head and volunteer_

_Am I closer now_

_What was that_

_I just couldn't hear_

**[Kent - OWC]**

****

****

**_ To be continued==-_**


	6. The most unexpected friends, Unfinished

***********************************************************************************************************

**This chapter is an ALPHA-release, meaning it is not even close to be finished.**

**And it never will either. It is published only because I feel like it really doesn't matter**

**to me, and I hope somebody will find it enjoyable**

**=====================================================================**

**"Nothing, ever" has been discontinued. I can't find the time to write this any longer**

**and I also feel that I have lost the inspiration and interest. This also mean that I will**

**not do the through-out corrections of all documents as planned, but I still hope they**

**will be "readable". Thank-you to everyone who has read and liked it. ~A.w.**

**=====================================================================**

**Information:**

This is a _fan fiction_, and that means I don't own and have never owned the original **Biker**

**Mice From Mars** characters. All people/mice/etc in these stories are **created** and therefore

also **owned** by yours truly, except those from them from the **original show** and:

**1. ****Spark**

**2. ****Stunts**

**3. ****Starblaze**

**4. ****Kickstart**

**5. ****Centerline**

**6. ****Mrs. Davidson**

These six made-up persons are obviously created and owned by **JWC@bikermice.com**

and thanks to his kindness, I've been allowed to borrow them for a while.

The time-lines in these stories are based on the Earth-time and the 24/h system.

**=====================================================================**

**Notice regarding this particular chapter:**

This part of the series is probably the most boring of them all. Yet it has been necessary

to write it down, since it is creating new threads.

Personally, I think the entire idea of involving the typical 'villains' from the BMFM show is…

_unwise_. Those characters are all boring and childish, and does not really fit in into the

'harshness' that characterizes 'Nothing, ever'. But they have to be included as well.

Bear with me through this one, please

**=====================================================================**

**=====================================================================**

**Warnings:**

This story's chapters contain **foul language**, sometimes extreme **violence** and later

maybe even **sexual expressions** and **acts** which are not suitable for children **under**

**fifteen years**. So you must be (or claim to be) 15 years or older to read this document.

I am not saying this to be mean, I only do it FOR YOUR sake. I have warned you, so don't

come and nail me later on. Thank-you very much.

Do not try to **steal** or **modify** these stories in any way, okay? If you borrow characters,

you'd better **ask first**. If you don't, and I find out that you **abuse** mine or JWC's creations,

you'll get a very pissed author behind you for the rest of your life and that wouldn't be nice,

now would it?

So that's the big deal people. All spelling and grammar errors you can possible find are my

bad since I usually write when I'm a little tired, and thus isn't that concentrated. Plus that I,

unfortunately, is not that great at English. In some of the chapters, I've with high probability

been writing titles wrongly as well. So do not feel too surprised when you are stumbling over

these errors. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy all these tales as much as you can.

Credits to the ones who can come up with a good guess why the title of these series is like

It is. There might be something hidden in it.

_~Andreas W_

Email: andreas.w@postino.de

**Original HTML-file : **

**=====================================================================**

**Andreas W's**

"Nothing, ever"

**Part 6** **"The most unexpected friends"**

Earth

May the 22nd, 2000

**00:49**

"Good evening, chief!" One of the policemen said.

The greeting was directed to a man who, so far, had done nothing more than stepped out of his rusty, old Mazda.

"More like, **good night**." Chief inspector Reagan grunted and scratched his unshaved face.

The phone call he had received from his colleague Eric West at 00:15am, had not been the best way to wake up.

Reagan felt unshaved and sweaty and in a particularly nasty mood.

"Where is the house?" Reagan asked, turning to the policeman who had greeted him.

"Over there. Or at least what's left of it. The neighbour houses were blown up as well. Even those across the street are badly damaged. It must have been a hell of a bomb."

"Sigh! How many dead, and how many and injured do we have here?"

"Well… So far, we've found twenty-five bodies. Add the parts from unknown victims of whom there is no complete body left. We've had thirty-one people shipped to hospitals and seven of those were seriously injured. Some of the worst shit I have ever seen.."

"That means the death-toll may rise, then." William Reagan muttered and rubbed his damped eyes. "Any suspects?"

"Nothing."

"Witnesses?"

"Nothing, so far. Three of ours are knocking on the doors of the people in the block. We'll see if it they'll fish up anything."  
  


"Looks like we've got us a real formidable case here! Have they began searching for any person who lived here, who might have received any death threats?" Reagan asked as he started to walk through the lumber.

"Yes sir. The people who're on duty tonight said they're hopefully going to be finished before dawn."

"Good."

The two men weaved their way through firemen, paramedics and forensic laboratory technicians.

"Hey, you!"  
  


"Yes?" The technician answered and turned around to face the chief inspector.

"Do you have any clues in which apartment the bomb was located?"

"Well, it sure was on the top floor. You see, the house itself was built to have four floors, an attic, and a basement. We found roofing tiles about eight hundred metres from here, making it obvious that the bomb detonated right underneath the roof."

"As you can see", the technician continued and walked up to the steaming rests of the building, "the foundations are still very intact. The most of the power from an explosion goes up- and sidewards. I would say that we are dealing with professionals. People who know exactly how to make a bomb destructive enough, and where to place it. The guy who did this probably used some kind of  concentrated nitro-glycerine."

"What makes you say it's a **man**?" Reagan interposed and stared down at the younger male with the white gloves.

"Uh..."

"Bah!" Reagan turned around and moved on, while the light from all floodlights the firemen had put up fell down, making them all look like old characters in a movie from the 40s.

Reagan put up a cigarette and lightened it, pulled it to the lips and inhaled the smoke.

"To me, all this seems like some kind of warning, directed to somebody else. But who would like to commit a mass-murder such when a less powerful bomb had been enough?" The policeman (whose name Reagan didn't know) asked.

"Who, indeed? Have the relatives to the dead been contacted yet?"

"Our people are working on it, back at the station. They are going through the lists of the people who lived here."

Reagan sighed.

It was going to be a long, hard night.

**07:14**

"Good morning! As you all can guess, today's hot topic is the South Leclaire Avenue bombing!"

A murmuring went through the crow of policewo/men, technicians and other individuals who were involved in the case.

Glasses of water were standing on every possible area.

No shirts were buttoned up to the throat and no ties were properly tied.

They were all waiting for the next to come.

"This..._terrorism_ that has struck the city the last month must be put to an end, or else the politicians are going to fry our asses and haul us out of the windows. They want facts, and soon!

So far, we have two brutal murders of important men inside the federal agencies, add another dozen of crimes that are remarkable similar to the first three I mentioned and we've had enough crap to qualify ourselves shit-pilers.

We now _believe_ however, that the man these terrorists apparently wanted to get rid of was Jack Strieber, secrecy-assistant at the Government Archives.

From the little we actually _know_, it would seem he has been leaking sensitive information. To whom, we don't know yet. But we WILL find out _who_ because he either knew too much, or gaped for too much."

"Uh.., Can this somehow be connected to the stealings of that hi-tech material the last month?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"It can, indeed! Still we haven't figured out what kind of information it was that Strieber leaked, so we can't know for sure until investigation has come up with something.

We all know it's hard to make up any credible hypothesises at the present time. This is all we know, and we'll hopefully gain more information by the day that will help the investigations further.

Everybody in this room have been assigned their own tasks for today. Any questions? Good! Get your behinds to work!"

The people rose from their chairs and the constant murmuring got loader again.

Chief inspector Reagan sighed and dried his forehead with a tissue as he walked back to his office.

Unfinished papers had become bundles on the floor and it smelled stuffy inside the room.

He opened the window to let some air freshen him up, then sat down before his desk and pressed Play on the answering machine.

While he listened to the messages, Reagan made some more or less important notes.

In the middle of that, his boss rushed inside without knocking.

"Strieber! Now we've got **ten** plain murders and at least _twenty-seven_ more, counting the explosion last night! I've just spoken to the mayer and he **_demands_** that WE do something about this immediately, because the situation is intolerable! We have NO suspects for neither of the murders, no traces, and no suspects for the other crimes either! The ones who have wages that are at least twice as big as yours and mine are ASKING ME what the hell we're doing here! As your employee and chief, it's my responsibility to show them results!"  
  


Frederick Peters, the head of the police force in Chicago, put his hand on the table and stared at the chief inspector on the other side of it.

"_Do you hear me_, Reagan? _They_ want results, and that means **I** want results from **_you_**!"

"We're working at our fullest capacity to solve these murders and you know that! And unless it hasn't occurred to you: we are dealing with **professional **assassinators here who are…"

"It doesn't matter how professional these….TERRORISTS…, are! It's our **duty** to keep the city as well as the government _safe_ from these kinds of crimes, no matter what skills our opponents possess!"

"When not even the splendid boys at the FBI could prevent the murder of George Kent, _neither_ catch the assassinator even though the whole bloody building was filled with armed agents and security-cameras, **you** expect **_us_** to find and arrest them as if they were some shoplifters?"

Peters turned around and walked out of the office but suddenly stopped and threw a gaze over his shoulder

"I expect you to have something VERY impressing to show me, no later than tomorrow!"

"Oh, goddamn…" Reagan muttered and began to dig the desk's drawers to find some aspirin.

The Last Chance Garage

**09:01**

Charley faxed her application for the job she had been offered to TechToys, Inc.

The paper passed through the machine with a dull sound and then it was nothing but finished.

All she needed to do waiting for an answer and unfortunately there wasn't much for her to do while waiting.

She walked around in the garage, thinking.

It seemed like she'd been working om there forever, and now, her life had suddenly turned and she spotted a new highway that hadn't been there before.

Where the road would take her, and where it would end, she didn't know of course; but it seemed to be good enough.

An end of all the quite dull repairs.

Finally something which promoted responsible and creativity, and high pay, not to forget.

Yet, she felt very restless.

There was something that didn't feel right.

A little, little worm was eating its way inside her stomach.

For short whiles, she could forget about it and concentrate on other things, but then it came back.

THAT uneasy feeling.

It was really getting on her nerves, because she just couldn't figure out what had given birth to her worry.

But whatever it was, she couldn't stand it for one more minute.

Charley's hand automatically grabbed her jacket that had been thrown over the chair, and the legs carried her outside, the hands closed the garage properly.

From the first second she had stepped out on the sidewalk, Charley got a shrilling feeling of being watched even if no persons seemed to be nearby.

She walked on quicker than usual and soon the walk turned into a run.

Being stressed up already, she couldn't control all emotions and the uneasiness of being pursued, thus she ran her legs off until she reached the more crowded streets.

The heart of Chicago, where people were running around in their ties, shirts, jeans, jackets and coats.

A man dressed in a hat and costume shoved her aside as he ran by with a briefcase in a tight grip.

There were no dark clouds at all in the sky.

The only rain today seemed to be the rain of sunrays.

Charley's undershirt fluttered in the breeze and caressed her bare skin.

Two female friends with a pram hurried past her talking, laughing.

An old man tried to cross the street with his wheelchair.

Charley stood frozen on the spot and just inhaled the pulse of the city for a long while, thinking about what she should do today.

There was a café nearby and it beckoned to her, and thus she entered it and ordered a French croissant and a cappuccino.

Deeply lost in thoughts, the brown-haired woman sat down by a table and relaxed as the stressed people continued to run by.

It was like that day's stress and heat were affecting everyone that day.

From a stereo somewhere, a song by Madonna poured through the air.

A slim waitress went up to the older woman with a tray.

"Your order, miss." She chirped and put down the coffee cup and the croissant before she left, after giving the customer a nice and friendly smile.

Charley grabbed the steaming cup and sipped on the hot coffee, as she continued to look at the masses that flowed by on the streets.

Cars, MCs, walking people, people on bicycles.

No one came riding on scooters though, but it hadn't surprising if someone actually had.

Two boys in their late teen-years were sitting by the table next to her, dressed in black clothes and with rings pierced through their noses.

They were obviously punk rockers, and their spiky hair in green/red/yellow/white colour seemed to scream out that fact to anybody who doubted.

Lazily, Charley listened to some of their excited conversation.

"She's _amazin'!_"  
  


"Hot, yeah alright!"

"Smart and shit! You reckon' what the next raid will be?"

"Ten-to-one it'll be the Federows. There's some interestin' shit there."

"Like what shit? Come 'n man!"

"I reckon' they make spacecraft instruments and shit man. I know nothing about this shit!"

"Giz knows what shit's going on, yeah! Dude, we'd shut up 'bout 'dis shit."

The other punk rocker nodded and threw a glance over the shoulder and met Charley's gaze for a short moment.

She immediately turned to the coffee-cup and sipped of the hot liquid.

What she heard was quite interesting, and she couldn't help but think that the conversation between the two young men could have something to do with the thefts from the electronic companies she'd heard of.

It itched in her to follow these young men wherever they went to find out, but at the same time it would obviously be too dangerous.

And there were no Martians there to protect her, in case things went wrong, which they usually did.

The two punk rockers left and disappeared in the crowd as Charley watched them and sighed lowly.

Suddenly, something wet and cold hit her leg.

Followed by another one on the jacket's left arm.

"**Damnit!**"

Charley grabbed the tray and hurried inside the café as it began to hail for real.

Big, half melted/frozen lumps of ice.

Through the large crowds, a wave of surprise could even be seen from distance and people began to run to find shelter.

Soon, the air was filled of unmistakable sound of panes that were being shattered by the hail, and soon followed the noises of exploding windshields, neatly weaved together with the screams of terrified people.

Charley sat down and cursed, wet spot cover all her clothes, when she discovered quite a hailstone in the coffee cup, which made her mood to hit bottom for a moment.

The hailstorm didn't seem to be natural at all.

"Someone has bent the weather..." an old and broken voice beside her said.

"What?"

Charley turned to the left and discovered a very old woman in a wheelchair sitting right beside her.

Her hair was white with shades of grey and her face looked like it had been on the seven seas for quite a long time.

The hands, which rested on a black handbag, were worn and creased.

She turned her old, misty eyes to Charley and nodded slightly before opening her mouth and reveal two rows of artificial (and extremely white) teeth.

"Yes, someone is mastering our weather... I felt this coming, girl, no, but it still came, like in the old days."

Charley was completely bewildered.

"Do you mean that someone made this hailstorm up, maam?"

"Oh yes, indeed, lass. Let me lend your hand for a little second dear." The old lady insisted by moving her right hand that looked somehow reminded Charley of a the skin of a shark.

Hesitating and as confused as she could ever be, Charley let the old one take her own right hand in hers.

The woman's skin felt like sandpaper but the hands were still warm and filled with life.

"You might get into one thing or two, my dear. I believe you will face the hard times at the fore, but on the larboard your saviour will be watching. Don't go to the starboard bow, do not!." the old lady said resolutely and glared firmly at her. "Danger and terrible death, lass! Listen to the old one's advice, lass, and remember that Shiva will be your guardian. Do not forget the old one'' advice! Do not!"

She let go of Charley's hand and waved the forefinger in her direction before she went into some kind of trance, staring straight ahead with watering eyes.

A nurse hurried up to her and quickly turned to Charley.

"Don't care about what Agatha says, young lady. She is old and have had several cerebral haemorrhages. She always talks about nonsense and is convinced that she is some kind of a fortune-teller. I am sorry if she troubled you, but I had to go to the ladies' room."

"Of course. No problems at all." Charley replied and watched the nurse grab the wheelchair and go outside where the sun bathed the streets once again.

The hailing was over.

But Charley couldn't help but think of what that old woman had said.

Changing the weather?

Who could possible do that, besides…

**10:15**

"**_LIMBURGER!!!_**"

"Lord Camembert..." Limburger fell down on his knees, exposing his enormous bottom to the whole world.

"I'm just calling to check you out, Limburger! Since you've been the most _expensive_ **failure** throughout the whole Plutarkian Empire, I'd prefer to personally WATCH what you put your fins into this time!"  
  


"Of course, supreme leader." Limburger managed to get out, still crawling on the boards as a big wave came running and left him soaking wet. He growled in rage but didn't dare to get up on his feet, especially not when his superior was in such a snappy mood.

"So, how goes the plan you intend to use today, Limburger? It is as _hackneyed_ as always, I suppose?"

"Oh, no no, not at all, oh great king of bad-smelling piranhas in muddy rivers! Absolutely not! Karbunkle! Show him your...**our** new device!"

"Of course, you great cheesiness!" The doctor hurriedly uncovered a machine in shining metal.

"WHAT IS THIS…PIECE OF SCRAP!?" barked the Plutarkian leader from the screen.

"This is, it is, uh, wait, **Karbunkle!**What **_is_** it???"

"It is a _crystallizing machine_, you sizzling Highness! It will suck up ALL the water from lake Michigan, transform it into steam and blow it up, right into the atmosphere! Then, I will activate the freeze-rays and turn the steam into heavy ice-crystals that are going to totally BOMB Chicago into ruins!"

Karbunkle let out a high-pitched, maniacally laughter.

"As you can see, gorgeous Leader, this is going to be total foolproof and…"

"It **won't** when those meddling mice show up and defeat you again, Limburger!" Camembert interrupted. "Therefore, I have hired the most professional guards who will help you to push the raffish rodents back into the earth, where they belong!"

  
"Uh, supreme leader, may I ask what kind of guards you have bestowed upon me?"

"The Stalkers!"

"No! That will not do, rankling Reekness! Last time they tried, they were being totally defeated by the accursed Martians!"

  
"If it hadn't been for YOUR INCOMPETENCE in handling those tidal waves, they would have succeed!"

"It is that meddling annoying female who always repair their blasted bikes! We must got rid of her first, oh loathsome leader, then the hideous hamsters will be no match for us!"

"You'd better be right about _this_, Limburger! I will let the Stalkers chase her and use her as bait for those interfering bikermice!"

"Wouldn't it just be easier to bombard the garage and the annoying vermin inside, oh leader of the Plutarkian league?"

"No, Limburger! It would never work! Especially not since **you** came up with that idea! You have gotten my instructions. Now follow them! **Or ELSE…!**"

The screen shut off.

"Oh, I have received such a horrible headache." Limburger whined and slapped himself over the forehead.

"Seeing all this incompetence and ignorance", he paused and looked tiredly at Greasepit and his friends who were supposed to set up the ray gun, arguing about whether they should screw on the bolts clockwise or not, "…makes me feel depressed. I will _NEVER_ get anything straight as long as I have to keep up with those morons! I need new employers, for all the blasted stink-caverns-on-Plutark's sake!"

The Plutarkian walked off the bridge and entered the little island.

Chicago could be seen far from there, and it would be quite a bit for those annoying mice to ride.

He would be notified in time if they showed up to interfere.

If those Stalkers WOULD do a good job this time, there wouldn't be any problems at all to succeed with the destruction.

Perhaps they'd learnt something since their last encounter with the Martian vermin?

If they had, then…

"At last! Chicago will finally be _mine_!" Limburger clenched his fists to the city skyline and let out a wild laughter.

*

**12:15**

A load signal rang through the silent garage.

Charley who was just on her way in through the door ran up to the telephone and picked up the receiver.

"It's Charley."

"Hello! I am so glad I finally got to you! I've been trying to call you the entire morning, ever since I got your application." Julia Lennox' voice was filled of excitement. "I've already arranged so that I am free for the rest of the day. I want to have some time to show you around. When can we meet?"

"Uhm…" Charley hesitated. Things were going way too fast. "Uhm, whenever you want."

"Now, then? I'll be there in a jiffy. C-ya!" She hung up before Charley had a chance to reply.

Feeling a little perplexed, Charley started to dig among her clothes to find something presentable. Dirty mechanic-clothes wouldn't do in office-environment.

Finally, she found a pair of jeans, a bright shirt.

They would have to do.

A car horn honked outside and she hardly managed to get the hair fixed before she left.

The red Ferrari she had repaired waited for her, and so did Julia Lennox, with her arms resting on the car's roof.

"Get in!" She ordered with a sweet smile.

Charley sat down in the passenger-seat and Julia stepped on the throttle without hesitation, making the Ferrari to roar as they set off.

"So, where are we going?"

"To your new job, of course! There're also some surprises ahead, so you'd watch out!"

**12:42**

"Well, here we are!" Julia said when they reached a very high building that was called the Cyber-scrape in popular speech.

The building had been completed nearly three years ago, but Charley had never known (or cared about) who owned it.

But it was a magnificent building, without a doubt.

Almost as high as Sears Tower, and with thousands of windows that reflected the sunlight and mirrored the city around the building.

The sight was pretty breathtaking.

Back down on the earth, on the north side of the building, there was a descent to the underground garage.

Julia Lennox drove up to the barrier that blocked the road and waved an ID-card in front of a little metal-surface on the wall.

Immediately, the block opened and they could pass.

"Magnetic check." Julia explained. "The easiest system for these kinds of barriers. By the way, how do you like the environment down here?"

Charley looked out through the windshield and was taken aback.

There were no typical concrete walls at all, down in the garage.

Over all walls there were paintings, displaying a variety of different themes. Everything from classical paintings to new modern art.

It wasn't really what you could expect to see if you drove into a sub-garage in a big city, so to say.

Julia seemed to be more and more excited and went on: "All employers have their own parking-lot in the garage, even though most of them prefer to take the subway to work.

We are trying to find alternatives for the gas and diesel, since fossil fuels are only poisoning the nature and the people.

The worldwide health is more important than anything else.

We had to cancel our co-operation with a company in CA last week, since we'd found out that they didn't comply with the restrictions for how much carbon monoxide you're allowed to let out.

The ethics and morals among us and our co-organisations are the most important, and go before all profit."

Julia took a pause while she parked the car, then continued.

"Now, here we are. As you can see we weren't very happy with the boring grey walls, so I hired some artists to paint the entire place to lift the look."

"I must say that you succeeded pretty well." Charley commented and look at a very good painted copy of DaVinci's "the Holy Communion".

"Very true. We have probably the best garage-environment in the entire city. Perhaps in the whole country! Garages are usually not very prioritized among most companies, but there're all these little arrangements that form a comfortable atmosphere. And people are way more creative if they like the working-conditions." Julia smiled as they left the car and walked towards the elevators.

They were also a work of art.

There were tree-panels and buttons in shining brass. Clear digital displays and a voice-controller for the ones who preferred to use it.

"If we are going to cruise through the whole building we would need at least two days, so we'll just take some looks at the most important parts of it, today. Let's go to the main-floor and so that you can have look at the reception."

"**Elevator, main floor!**" Julia continued in an imperative tone.

"Good afternoon Ms. Lennox. First floor chosen." Replied a velvet-soft, female computer voice, and the elevator cage moved so smoothly that Charley could hardly feel it.

They reached the main floor and stepped outside into a large lobby, where everything was made out of brass, steel, tree and marble.

TechToys, Inc. sure wanted to display their successes to everyone who had some errand there.

A group of sofas and armchairs had been placed in a corner, in the background of a table made out of marble, assuring that any waiting person would be as comfortable as possible.

There was also a coffee vending machine where everyone could have a free cup of coffee; and a couple of TV-screens displayed the stock and currency markets for the interested.

Five computers with internet-connections were placed on the other side of the entry doors so that anyone could do researches.

Several people had already occupied them, others were waiting in the comfortable couches and armchairs.

From invisible speakers in the ceiling poured soft classical music.

"We have three women and three men working in the reception. They are all very occupied, so I don't think this is the right time for introductions. But this is what our lobby looks like."

"Your success is evidently displayed down here." Charley said and Julia snickered contented.

"Yes. We have a style that is the same throughout the entire building, although most rooms, and all floors, have their own specific designs and themes.

This floor is, as you can see, baroque-inspired.

The floor where your office is located is following a theme that consists of neo-classicism. I'm sure you will like it, but for now, let's go!" Julia finished and hurried back to the elevator with Charley behind.

"Elevator, second floor!" She said and the elevator replied with the same soft voice;

"Second floor restricted. Please authenticate yourself."

"We usuaully call the 2nd for 'the database floor' because that is where all our servers are located. To access it, you are required to go through a scan of your irises." Julia explained and picked up a pair of sunglasses from inside her jacket, put them on her nose and went up to the mirror above the panel with buttons.

"Behind this mirror there is a scanning device that reads the iris. These special sunglasses are required for that."

The light dimmed out totally and two red spots appeared on the mirror, moving until the rays found her eyes.

A while later the scan appeared to be complete, because Julia pulled off the sunglasses and let them go back into her pocket.

"Verified. Good afternoon, Ms Lennox." Said the elevator as they started to move downwards.

"A scan of the cornea is a great way to keep the security. Did you know that your iris never changes during your lifetime?"  
  


"Actually, I use to read American Science and they had an article about it last year."  
  


"Great, then you know how it works? A laser-ray that quickly scans your eyes and that's all about it! Safety is important around here because there are always spies, trying to work their way in into all big organisations.

So far, we've been able to keep all secrets to ourselves, and only one spy has been busted so far. A percentage way below what's common in this country."

"What happened to the spy?" Charley wasn't really interested in knowing, the question just slipped out before she could stop it.

Julia was silent for a while, then said shortly "He died.", in the same moment the elevator's doors opened and exposed an underground floor.

It was quite obvious to Charley that Julia didn't wish to discuss the matter further. 

Instead, she went on to show the servers and explain their use.

A young man with glasses in the mid 20s, dressed in black pants and a white shirt with short sleeves were standing before a terminal and watched the code that floated by on the screen.

"Charley, meet Dave Wallander. He is the main-operator here." The man looked up and put back the glasses that had been slipping down to the end of his nose.

"Good afternoon Ms Lennox. We have had a little trouble with the antennas after this hail-storm, but they have been repaired. All data seems to run flawlessly now"

"Very good, Dave. This is Charlene Davidson, the new managing director for the invention and mechanic unit."

"Enchanted, Ms Davidson." Said Dave Wallander and bowed. "How do you do?"

  
"Just fine. It is quite a place you have down here."

"Well, yes, there are always things we need to work on. Systems that need to be repaired or things to be improved. I hardly have time for a lunch-break." He laughed and wiped his forehead with a white tissue.

"I'm sure we'll meet again." said Charley with a smile as she left with Julia.

"Yeah, sure." He looked after he before he returned to the terminal.

The rest of the afternoon slipped by as nothing out of nothingness.

Charley got to meet a dozen of people and see more of the thrilling Cyberspace.

As Julia had said, every floor had its own specific theme and it made the sightseeing special, beyond all limits.

The office was about twenty square metres big and at the end of the room, there were large windows that allowed her to gaze out over the city. Far beyond it, she could even see Limburger Plaza.

It was also, as promised, designed after neo-classicism standards, with wallpapers in bright, light colours, displaying forms that reminded of temples from ancient times.

There were decorations standing in the corners and all furniture's matched each other, both to the form and colours.

A large painting on the wall displaying Socrates with his pupils (Plato was quite visible in the crowd), and on the other wall there were two other paintings.

One of Julius Caesar and one of a very Grecian looking Poseidon.

Her desk was solid thing in grey marble and brass, and behind it was a comfortable armchair with grey leather.

On the desk there was a computer terminal, pencils, rulers, a telephone with FAX, an answering machine, a good desk lamp and drawing-table.

Everything she could possible need.

Charley was thrilled and gazed at the clock on the wall, that was designed with Roman numbers.

It was almost 18:26.

Julia recognized what she was looking at and said: "Well, I think it's time for us to leave now. We have seen enough for today, I think. I hope you can come here tomorrow."

"Sure. Everything here is absolutely fantastic. There is no chance that I couldn't _resist_ coming back." Charley laughed a little bit tiredly.

"So true. How could you _resist?_" Lennox chuckled and they walked back to the elevators and went for the garage.

"Where do you want to go? Back to the garage?"

"Yes. I think my friends have been wondering where I am."

"Alright."

The car's engine started without any problems at all, and they drove out of the garage and reached the streets.

In the evening, the inner city bathed in neon-lights and cars were honking on each other.

The Ferrari cruised through the masses with decent speed, but it took quite a time before they were back at the Last Chance Garage.

"Thanks. It HAS been real great."

"The pleasure is mine, trust me. Here..." Julia handed over a large folder. "In there, you will find your ID-card, access-code (don't forget to change it), and all information you need. If there are any questions, don't hesitate to cal me privately. The number is also in there.

But I've some things to do tomorrow, so I might be late. Clara Yvsier will help you out if I can't show up. Her office-number is F-292."

Charley stepped out of the car.

"Well, tomorrow then?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Later!"

Julia Lennox stepped on the throttle, making the tires scream before she drove off at full speed and disappeared.

Charley laughed quietly herself and walked up to the door, noticing it was unlocked, but opened it and stepped inside the dark garage.

_But I'm sure that I closed and locked the door properly before I left!_

The lights were suddenly turned on and she put up the hands to protect her eyes.

"_CONGRATS TO YOUR NEW JOB, CHARLEY-GIRL!_" Three well-known male-voices shouted in chorus.

She couldn't believe it.

They had fixed a cake with candles and everything.

"Guys! I'm speechless... Again!" Charley recovered from the shock, let out laughter and embraced all three of them at the same time.

"My guys are too damn cute!" She said and let go of them.

Vinnie lit the candles and they four friends sat down.

"How was it, Charley ma'am?" Modo asked.

"Great, throughout! You know, guys... I think this job is the best thing that has happened to me since I met you! My boss is great, with the heart in the right place, and we are pretty much alike. You must meet her someday."

"Oh yeah…" Vinnie said with a dreamy grin and Modo rolled his eye.

"Dream on, Vinnie, you haven't got a single chance!" Charley assured him. "She is that kind I doubt any male can win."

"Well, sweetheart, we'll see about that after she's met me, and seen my body!" He began to flex.

"Pft!" Charley slapped his shoulder, making him spit out the root beer he sipped on.

Despite Vinnie's usual ego-boasting, the evening went by nicely.

The three Martians had prepared games, even more root beer, as well as a movie.

It was pretty uncommon, that they had the chance to enjoy themselves without Limburger's interference.

Then, a load crash hit the roof, causing them to jump in surprise.

"What in the whole world was that?!" Charley exclaimed and ran up from the couch.

"Sounds like trouble." Throttle commented and looked out through the window, seeing large hails falling down from the sky and hit a car nearby.

The sound of the hails hitting the roof echoed inside the garage.

"Hail? In May? Natural, bros?" Throttle looked at them over his shades.

"If something is major messed up…" Vinnie began.

"…then you know that ol' cheese ball is up to somethin'!" Modo ended.

"Right bros. So let's: ROCK AND RIDE!" Throttle let out the old war cry as they jumped on their bikes, and Charley found herself being jerked along before she had any chance of saying anything.

"I am allowed to come along, for once?" Charley asked Vinnie and put her helmet on.

"Yeah, but ya'now the gig, sweetheart: _we_ do the rockin' with Limburger."

"Terrific..."

**23:49**

"Yeesss, you supreme Stinkness! It's working exactly as I predicted it would!"

"**Excellent!** Now, it's only a matter of time before those bothering bastard-mice show up and try to destroy my brilliant plan!" Limburger rolled his stick in his hands. "But this time, they won't get out of the adventure alive!"

"I hope not! For **your** sake!" The high chairman barked from the screen.

"Of course not. Don't even _consider_ such a fatal failure, worshipped leader!" Limburger assured. "The hidebound hamsters won't be able to avoid our water-mines and other traps. This time we'll celebrate a double triumph: the end of Chicago, and the Biker Mice From Mars!"

A guffaw escaped the Plutarkian, but the doctor interrupted him.

"Here they come, your cheesiness! And that pestering mechanician is with them!" Karbunkle hissed loudly as he watched the three mice on a screen. "They're approaching the mined area!"

"Good-bye, Biker Mice!" Limburger shouted, filled with vile happiness. "It's been a displeasure to know you!"

In the same moment, several mines detonated and the mice disappeared in the water-waves along with their motorcycles.

"**_Finally!_**" Limburger jumped up and down, in excitement and joy. "Greasepit! Grab the wretched rodents and their female companion and tie them up properly!"

"Ye boss, at da second!" The incompetent sidekick said as he waded out in the lake, and soon he returned, dragging the three mice by their tails and Charley by the arm.

"Look what I've finded! Three half-drowned rats!" He laughed in that weird way only he could. "And an all cold and dampy lady!"

Limburger had no patience for half-witted jokes.

"Just tie them up, you blasted imbecile!!"

"And you, morons!" He added and looked at the other goons. "Get those bikes and throw them into the magnetic chamber!"

"Aye boss!"

The Plutarkian turned to the screen with his chief, who seemed to be almost a little disappointed that he hadn't got a reason to give his odorous obedient a vast punishment for failing.

"You see, Lord Camembert, I had Karbunkle making a chamber that will unleash a powerful magnetic field, that will wipe out the AI:s of those miserable mice's cursed bikes! That will make them totally helpless, no matter if they survive this (and they won't)!"

"Hm, I must say that I, for ONCE, is impressed by your foreseeing, Limburger! You'd better hope it works!" Lord Camembert bawled.

"I assure you, mighty lord of jaundice, that nobody can stop me this time! Soon, Chicago will be levelled to the ground and the Biker Mice From Mars will not longer exist!"

After that, Limburger laughed loudly for a long time, to underline his final triumph.

But his prospects came to nought, because all by a sudden, something exploded on the other side of the island, causing Limburger, Karbunkle and Greasepit whirling around, only to discovered that most of their goons had been taken out.

A group of dark-dressed shapes now appeared on the top of the hill, and long swords were gleaming in the evening-light.

One of them spoke.

It was a light female voice with deep undertones.

"Game over for you, fatass! This city ain't yours, it's OURS! Surrender now, or you'll soon be able to watch this city from incredible heights, with a steel wire as necklace!"

Limburger was completely shocked but he soon recovered and yelled: "Greasepit! Take care of these disturbing individuals!"

"All-righty boss!"

Greasepit and the few underling who were left started to shoot after the intruders.

In vain, though, because the intruders seemed able to doge all shots effortlessly.

Sharp metal clangs rang through the air they disarmed Limburger's footmen, followed by load smacks and kicks when they were put to sleep for the next five hours.

Charley recognized a piece of sharp metal that had fallen within her reach.

She soon grabbed it and cut through the ropes after some stubborn carving.

"Good job, Charley-girl." Throttle said as he got up to his feet. "But who the heck are those?!"

"I don't know Throttle. I don't know!" She replied mechanically and pulled away the ropes.

In the meantime, the Plutarkian and his doctor had decided to retire, and were being chased by the people with the swords.

"Come on guys!" Charley shouted as she ran up to the bikes, which Karbunkle luckily hadn't had any time to destroy.

They got up on the bikes but they refused to start.

Not even the AI part seemed to respond at the present time.

"Guess there is too much moisture inside the electronic circuit cards, and we must leave, NOW!" Charley hissed.

"But Charley-babe, we just can't LEAVE the bikes!" Vinnie screamed.

"We HAVE to!! If we want to survive this!" She yelled back with panic flashing in the eyes.

New series of load explosions cut through the night.

The mice and Charley turned around, just to see how Limburger and Karbunkle escaped in their motor-launch.

On the other side of the island, three motor-boats that obviously belonged to the dark-dressed people, took off at high speed.

"Jeez! They were in a hurry!" Vinnie commented.

"And I think I know why!" Modo said, pointing at the machinery Karbunkle had set up. "It's about to blow!"

"JUMP INTO THE WATER!" Throttle's yelled sharply.

"BUT, THE BIKES..!!!" Vinnie looked terrified.

"**We won't be able to ride ANY bike again if we don't swim away from here!**"

The quartet jumped into the cold water and began to swim as fast as they could.

They didn't do very well though, and Charley was quickly cooled down by the water since she had no fur.

Behind them, they could hear the machine rumble and there was only a matter of time before the unavoidable explosion would occur.

"Swim! Swim!" Throttle gasped between the strokes.

So they did.

They swam for their lives and felt the powers drain in rapid speed.

It was only late spring and the summer had not broken out properly yet.

The lake was cold.

_We will never make it to the beach alive_, Charley thought bitterly, feeling how her muscled ached and how the chill made it hard to breath.

With a powerful bang, the island blow up behind them.

The iceray-cannon collapsed and started to shoot wildly and uncontrollable, creating large chunks of ice in the water that made it even colder.

"This…is…the end…of us…" Charley gasped in despair and felt how she started to sink.

The mice dragged her up with their tails, saving her from the death of drowning. But she know they couldn't stand it all any longer either.

"It's been great…knowing you…" Charley got out, with her arms wrapped around Modo's and Vinnie's shoulders.

But just when things looked as bad as they possible could, a signal broke through the noise of the dying island.

A large cruiser were heading in their direction and the light from a spotlight suddenly fell over them.

Someone threw down a rope-ladder from the fore as the big boat's engines stopped.

The four friends swam the last desperate metres until they reached the rope-ladder, where they recovered their breaths before climbing up.

Someone was waiting for them in the fore.

Someone Charley recognized, as she collapsed on the deck.

"Beat m-m-me twice… If it isn't Spencer S-Sc-schwartz!" She get out.

The lawyer laughed slowly.

Not a normal laugh though, it was filled of concern and worry.

He was dressed in weird clothes that looked Asiatic, and he had a couple of dummy-arms hanging from the clothing, and suddenly Charley got it: they had ended up at a masked ball.

"Jesus! What have you four been through!?" Spencer Schwartz exclaimed when he saw the stiff and tired-to-death mice.

"Can we...take that later?" Charley froze so badly that her teeth rattled.

"Of course, of course! I'll help you out. This is the masked ball our Mayer is holding every year. You were lucky we were so close! I saw some silhouettes in the water and told the captain to stop the boat, give me a rope-ladder and some lights. But what the hell's going on here?!"

The island was still shaking by explosions, and then it hit Charley like a bolt from the blue: Spencer was supposed to be _Shiva_, the eight-armed God from the Hinduism! And they were also standing on the starboard of the boat.

"MOVE!" She screamed and threw herself to the other side of the boat.

The four males had no idea why, but something in Charley's voice was enough to have both Spencer and the mice running over to the opposite side.

They weren't a second too late.

A collection of huge ice-blocks fell down from the sky and bombard the starboard with several load bangs.

"Oh… Wow…" Spencer got out. "Too lucky nobody was standing there! We'd gotten all that over us, we'd been...DEAD.."

"You said it, Mr. Lawyer!" Charley mumbled and felt the last drop of energy in her physically self be consumed, as she fell into a deep unconsciousness.

**_                                   To be continued==-_**


	7. The hell of being a sitterin, Unfinished

***********************************************************************************************************

**This chapter is an ALPHA-release, meaning it is not even close to be finished.**

**And it never will either. It is published only because I feel like it really doesn't matter**

**to me, and I hope somebody will find it enjoyable**

**=====================================================================**

**"Nothing, ever" has been discontinued. I can't find the time to write this any longer**

**and I also feel that I have lost the inspiration and interest. This also mean that I will**

**not do the through-out corrections of all documents as planned, but I still hope they**

**will be "readable". Thank-you to everyone who has read and liked it. ~A.w.**

**=====================================================================**

**Information:**

This is a _fan fiction_, and that means I don't own and have never owned the original **Biker**

**Mice From Mars** characters. All people/mice/etc in these stories are **created** and therefore

also **owned** by yours truly, except those from them from the **original show** and:

**1. ****Spark**

**2. ****Stunts**

**3. ****Starblaze**

**4. ****Kickstart**

**5. ****Centerline**

**6. ****Mrs. Davidson**

**7. ****Doubletake**

The first six made-up persons are obviously created and owned by **JWC@bikermice.com**

and thanks to his kindness, I've been allowed to borrow them for a while.

The seventh borrowed character, that is Doubletake, made up by FeliciaT and exploited by me

(with permission).

The time-lines in these stories are based on the Earth-time and the 24/h system.

**=====================================================================**

**Warnings:**

This story's chapters contain **foul language**, sometimes extreme **violence** and later

maybe even **sexual expressions** and **acts** which are not suitable for children **under**

**fifteen years**. So you must be (or claim to be) 15 years or older to read this document.

I am not saying this to be mean, I only do it FOR YOUR sake. I have warned you, so don't

come and nail me later on. Thank-you very much.

Do not try to **steal** or **modify** these stories in any way, okay? If you borrow characters,

you'd better **ask first**. If you don't, and I find out that you **abuse** mine or JWC's creations,

you'll get a very pissed author behind you for the rest of your life and that wouldn't be nice,

now would it?

So that's the big deal people. All spelling and grammar errors you can possible find are my

bad since I usually write when I'm a little tired, and thus isn't that concentrated. Plus that I,

unfortunately, is not that great at English. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it as much as you can.

Credits to the ones who can come up with a good guess why the title of these series is like

It is. There might be something hidden in it.

_~Andreas W_

Email: andreas.w@postino.de

**Original HTML-file : **

**=====================================================================**

**Andreas W's**

"Nothing, ever"

**Part 7** **"The hell of being a sitter-in"**

Mars

May the 22nd, 2000

**08:10**

Filled with energy like a true youngster, Timmy jumped out of his boring hospital-bed.

"Damn!" His little voice sparkled with anger over his unability to jump right into the shoes like people did in the comics. It was harder than it looked, but **still**!

"Language!" An equal sparkling voice corrected him.

Tim shoot a quick glance at the martian male in the doorway.

Stoker snickered a little when he saw Timmy's face darken thanks to the reprimand.

"YOU are gonna have fun today." He continued. "Because I have found **you** a babysitter."

**08:34**

"But _I don't wanna any babysitter!_"

Stoker sighed.

The kid had been screaming ever since the took off and took every opportunity to delay the inescapable.

"Look here! We have to work, URGENT, okay? Somebody ought to keep an eye on you, ESPECIALLY now, since your adventures yesterday. You can't be left without supervision. End of discussion!"

Timmy gave him a sullen look and didn't say a word in reply this time.

They walked through long passages and finally reached the part of the underground base that was the 'terminal station'.

Or more like a leisure centre.

Plenty of martian soldiers were there, working to make their bodies even more stiff and strong than earlier. As if there were no limits.

Slowly, Tim followed Stoker and couldn't resist the urgue to watch the busy martians while passing.

They were pumping themselves to the edges in advanced apparatus, pulled weights, ran on specially designed travelator, made press-ups as well as sit-ups.

Being busy to watch all interesting things, he had been lagging behind and Stoker who was pretty far away by now.

Suddenly, a male martian, who was pulling some lines attached to weights, stopped doing what he just had done, and looked at him.

"You seem to be in need of some exercising, kiddo! Wanna try?" He asked with a humorous sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah!" Tim was never perplexed. He grabbed the handles at the ends of the lines and struggled backwards slowly.

"Come on, come on! Give it your best shot!" The martian pepped as he watched the weights move a few millimetres before silently falling back and continue to rest against the bottom.

"They're heavy!" The child established with brilliant certainly and the male's chuckling turned into laughter.

"Of course they're heavy, lil' boy!" He exclaimed and pulled the ropes so roughly that the weights flew up and hit the metal with a load slam. "Unless you have the right shape!" 

"Wow!" Timmy stared at the martian's tensed biceps with fascination.

"Timmy!" A serious voice broke through the air as Stoker walked up, with an annoyed frown. Then he noticed the scene and fasten his eyes on the martian who immediately let go of the handles, causing the weights to fall down with a load bang.

"Wheel, what the **hell** are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing sir. Just showing the kid how to..."

Stoker pulled his face close to the male and said with a low threatening voice so that only Wheel would hear him: "This kid's been through a lot and I'd appreciate if you didn't pull him into anything that could harm him, got it?"

"Eh, sure Stoke, sorry..."

"Good!"  
  


The leader shot him a sharp gaze, grabbed Tim's arm and walked away, despite Tim's questions and protests.

"What what?? What did I do??? I wanna stay there!! I wanna try to lift those weight-things…"

"Yeah yeah, but you are too small and fragile, and now you're gonna meet your sitter-in."  
  


_And HE'd better do a damn good job guarding this guy or else the consequences will be fatal!_

A dark-brown coloured martian was sitting on a bench that was especially designed for lifting weights.

His fur was soaked with sweat and the orange hair on his brown-furred head was wild, untangled and damp.

On a metal-rail by his left hung a large towel and a red bandana, and on the floor stood a heavy trunk filled with clothes.

"Here he is." Stoker said to the new martian and pulled Tim in front of him. "Okay Timmy, this is _Doubletake_, and his word is your command from now on! You got that right, sonny?"

The dark-brown mouse raised a brow and gave Tim a painful glare, then straightened a little, looking quite sullen as he wiped away some sweat from the forehead.

Tim put on his chilliest expression and didn't say anything.

He could clearly hear Stoker let out an embarrassed groan before moving up to Doubletake, speaking to him in a low voice:

"I tell you this, one last time: keep your eyes on this little one _CONSTANTLY!_ Or else there'll be more trouble than you could ever imagine, or make up yourself for that matter!"

Those words were not supposed to reach his ears, but Tim had heard them anyway.

Every single word.

The new mouse's face suddenly split in a weird grin as he nodded towards the older mouse, then placing the gaze onto Timmy's shape once more.

After giving Doubletake one last warning stare, Stoker turned to Tim, said good-bye and left.

"So?" The mouse who was refered to as Doubletake said, as he turned to the boy. "What am I gonna do with you now?"

There was a chilly silence.

"Hm... I definitely need to either hit the showers, or continue the workout. And either choice means that I'll lose the sight of you." Doubletake pondered for a while. "This is a hard decision!"

"Stoker's dull! He doesn't think I can manage!" Tim blurted out, highly offended. "I survived yesterday myself and they _yelled at me!_"

  
To his great vexation, that statement only managed to form an even wider grin on Doubletake's face.

"I think I got an idea." He said at last, with that never-ending smirk. "I'll take off to the showers over there", he pointed at a door several yards away, "and YOU will stay here, watching the guys there." He pointed at the nearby martians who were still exercising. "**If** you're good: we'll do something funny afterward. If you're bad, there'll be licking. How about that?"

The child looked at him, horrified and the mouse laughed hard.

"Maybe not THAT bad", he assured and grabbed his belongings, "but stay out of every damn trouble you can think of, or else the guys around here will be more than willing to teach you a lesson! C-ya soon."

Tim watched the mouse trot away, whistling and disappear in the shower-rooms.

His eyes wandered over the males around.

They sure as hell appeared to be able and willing to teach him those kinds of lessons Doubletake had referred to, so he sat down and waited.

Boredom came crawling and started to chew on him. No matter where he sat, it always felt as if there was a stone beneath, and he had to move again.

It was impossible to sit still and Doubletake seemed to take his sweet time.

All by a sudden the room had moved, somehow. Because he was standing in front of another martian man who was jogging on a travelator.

This martian had bright yellow hair and a matching bright fur in some white/grey/yellow/red tone.

He wore a pair of shorts and sneakers and no t-shirt.

Straddle-legged and self-confident, Timmy looked up at the tall martian.

"Hi!"

"Hey…" The mouse got out, clearly strained.

"Is it hard?"

"Nah…"

"Shall I turn it up?"

"No! gasp See that guy over there?" He pointed at red male who was busy stretching on the opposite side. "That's Laser… Go bother pant HIM, instead!"

"But I'd rather keep bothering you."

"I'm warning you, kid…" The male's voice was ominous.

"_And the hammers batter down your door, ya better run, ya better run all day!_" Tim sang as he screwed on the moving coil that changed the travelator's speed.

The machine immediately switched into a higher gear, and the martian's pace increased rapidly as he was forced to run faster to not be thrown off.

"Just wait…." He growled and gritted his teeth, "…wait 'til…I get you…"

"_They're gonna send ya back to mother in a cardboard box, ya better run!_" Tim went on, completely untroubled, and screwed some more on the moving coil.

Now, the male was actually running just as bad as the song advised, and plenty of horrible cursewords escaped his mouth as well as promises what he would do to Tim as soon as he got off of the machine, until he at last stumbled and was thrown backwards, off the rolling band and smashed into a pile of mattresses.

Timmy pressed the powerswitch and the machine stopped, then he looked at the male with a mix of fear and fascination.

The mouse slowly got up with death flashing in his eyes, as Tim recognized that at least half of the leisure centre was staring at them.

"You are…dead meat…brat…" Growled the lightly coloured mouse and slowly got up. "Let's see who'll end up…in a cardboard box…"

For a minute, Tim considered to do as he had told the martian recently: to run like hell. He quickly looked around but Doubletake hadn't come back. Then the mouse grabbed his collar and lifted him at least four feet over the ground.

"**NOW** I'VE SEIZED YOU!" Snarled the martian male and Tim dangled in his big hand and thought that his last hour had come.

A cheerful laugh interrupted him, though.

It was that red martian called Laser who appeared to be laughing himself almost to death.

"Oh my… _Starch!_ That was priceless! Goddamn, let the kid down! He's the best entertainment we've ever had 'round here! Aw, heheh, hoh-ho-hoh…"

The giant mouse whose name obviously was Starch gave Tim a disgusted glare, hesitated for a moment, then opened his hand and let the kid fall down to the floor with a thud.

But Tim hadn't been hurt, not very much anyway.

He got up, as spry as anyday, with a smile.

"I'm sorry Mr." He looked at Starch, who raised both brows and then shrugged his shoulders, apparently letting it all go.

Almost all martians in the leisure centre were having a joyful time when Doubletake finally entered from the changing-room.

He was stressed in a pair of those typical black leatherpants all martians seemed to love, a blue jacket and a white shirt beneath.

The red bandana was tightly tied around his head, keeping the hair out of his eyes.

"You been good?" He asked Tim and didn't even notice that Starch was glaring at him.  
  


"Oh yes he has, DT!" Laser exclaimed and took a pause from the laughter. "I guarantee you that he has been so good, so good! Hehhehe..."

Starch smacked him in the head but didn't say anything about the occurance.

"I see." Doubletake snickered and headed for the door, without even looking if Tim was following him or not.  
  


But he became very aware when Tim roughly grabbed his hand (the one that didn't hold the trunk) and refused to let go.

He wanted to get out of thatplace. The sooner the better.

*

If Tim had been a little bit older, he'd probably noticed that most of the mice they met didn't seem to take a remarkable notice of _him_, though he was a human and they weren't.

The dark-brown mouse called Doubletake brought him to a dininghall for a breakfast.

This one was way better arranged than dininghalls at the other bases Tim had been visiting, so he looked around constantly when the mouse came back and put down a tray with various eatable things.

Tim began to shove down the food. He was really hungry but in the excitement of the earlier events had he totally forgotten about it.

Doubletake seemed to be a bit restless and asked the mice about Plutarkian bases and god knows what.

If everything had ben normal, Tim's ears had been picking up even the slighest piece of information uttered inside his range of hearing, yet not this time.

A strange feeling he couldn't identify was crawling inside the stomache.

Was it fear?

And if it was: why?

***

Mars, the secret base of the Martian Military

**06:16**

Tap-tap-tap

Keen's fingers tipped the desk's surface in a restless, impatient gesture.

Tip-tap-tap-tip

"Can you PLEASE top doing that?" Harsh muttered annoyed and shot a glare at his brother who immediately stopped. "Instead, tell me what the chances in the city are? Can we get to him?"

"It'll be hard. Especially now when those bloody rebels have informed everybody about our activities."

Shear who sat in a comfortable armchair folded his hands, making himself look like a god-fearing nice priest of some kind. An evil snicker shattered that illusions rather fast, as he said: "We still have a top-agent infiltrator in the city. But that would blow his disguise."

"Doesn't matter! Contact him, immediately!" Harsh commanded and raised violently. "Our object has highest priority. All other possible incidents are secondary."

"But that means…"

"…that we will get the object back, no matter what it costs!" Keen finished Shear's sentence and began to hit the table-top with the fingertips again.

"I can't see why we should waste our time and lives all over a goddamn human!" Mirage said petulantly. She was one of the most strange females ever seen on the martian surface.

As strange as her parents' choice of name.

"You're blowing up our whole organisation in your desperate struggle!" She added with icecold eyes which showed no feelings at all. "You should try to repair the damage instead of increasing our risks."

"Now listen very carefully!" Harsh growled, enraged. "If you only had the SLIGHEST little idea of what we could learn from that object, you'd understand. If we only could study it for a longer time, our scientists might be able to figure out how to create arms which would possess a power of destruction you haven't even dreamed of!"  
The gold/orange female leaned back, a sneer playing in her face. She didn't believe him.

"In any case, you are going in. Find our 67th agent and tell him about the situation and what he ought to do." A envelope was thrown onto the desk. "Give him this. It's an order. You're leaving immediately."

"Aye, Sir!" She said with a mocking grimace, grabbed the envelope with her right, gloved hand and left, the door shutting with a load bang.

"She will do it alright, she's loyal." Keen told his hesitating brother.

Fast footsteps, a white piece of paper in the hand slowly being moved to an inner pocket in the biker-jacket.

Mirage muttered angrily as she went down to the garage.

It was empty, how unusual.

Everything was correct and clean, nobody there since nobody SHOULD be there.

On the wall hung tools for repairs and the workbenchs were filled with spares and wires.

Her typical bike had been through some slight repairs but seemed to work now. It was grey-coloured and very ordinary.

No AI or flashing weapons.

Just normal, stiff, boring. Like her life.

She sat up on the saddle and put the helmet on before kickstarting the bike and taking off into the desert.

Those high idiots up there were going to waste the entire future of the army only because of some stupid human kid whom they believed was some super-weapon, and she wouldn't let them.

As if she hadn't been through enough of their stupidities.

The wind whirled through her golden fur and she slowly made up her decision.

_This time they're gonna be surprised. To hell with the army, it bites anyway. Screw it and screw the future it holds._

_Or more like: the non-future._

**09:28**

Air whirled around his head as he sat on a bike behind Doubletake, riding across the endless red desert.

The mouse had persisted to bring him with along on what he claimed to be 'a very important mission'.

They were not alone in the park since Martian families (untroubled by the wars outside the city lines) were spending the morning in the park with their children too.

Surpringly enough didn't they pay too much attention to the different creature who had occupied one of the swings.

He got ready and when the swing swung forward again did he jump off and landed in the soft grass with a thud, before he ran up to the bored mouse and started to pull his clothes.

"Come on! Gotta do sometin' else!"

"Oh yeah, oh yeah." Doubletake sighed and got up.

The boy practically jumped all around him in excitement.

Unfortunately the male mouse didn't share his enthusiasm. This was as far from action he'd ever gotten.

But Tim hung in his clothes as he hadn't found any greater joy in at least two weeks.

"What're we gonna do now, DT?"

"I guess that's depending on WHAT you wanna do." He said shortly as Tim's body-weight stretched his good 'ol sleeveless shirt even more.

"Weeeeeeeell..... I wanna meet Rave again!"

"I bet it would be rather hard to find him today." Doubletake answered patiently.

"No-no-no! I wanna!"

"Why don't we go and visit some buds 'o mine?"

"Who?"

"You'll see." A sly little smirk spread over Doubletake's face as he turned into another direction and began to go.

Timmy caught up fast enough and continued to hang in his white shirt.

With confident steps headed the mouse towards a building in the very heart of the city.

The child tagged along and spoke uninterruptedly about everything under the sun.

"Hey, DT!" He said when they had entered an elevator that slowly went downwards.

"Yea?"  
"You have any kids?"  
The mouse coughed.

"Um, no."  
_And thank heavens for that._ He added mentally to himself.

"Too bad. I bet we would have had fun!"  
"I don't doubt that for a second." The brown mouse mumbled lowly as the elevator-door opened up with a puff.

"Doubletake!" Exclaimed a voice and a mouse appeared out of the shadows in a corner where he obviously had been lurking, or whatever.

The two mouse made a typical friendly embrace and started to conversate eagerly.

"I haven't seen you for ages! How long are you gonna stay?"

"Only a few days. I came yesterday. Right now I've promised to look after the kid over there."

"What kid?"  
"The kid in the eleva..." Doubletake stopped as he recognized that the boy had disappeared.

How the hell did that happen?

**09:32**

A mouse with the unique name Cecilia was sorting returned books and put them back to their places in the shelves, when that strange little human boy arrived.

"Timmy?" She said, almost surprised.  
"Hi! Have Rave been here today?"  
"Not yet. He might show up later on, though."  
"I'm gonna go reading some then?"  
"Go right ahead." She smiled and he ran off to the shelves

The place was not especially crowded, although there were enough of them to keep him entertained.

Rave arrived about fifty minutes later and looked pretty ruffled in the fur.

"Hi dude! Wassup? I have just run away from my babysitter."  
The mousling looked tiredly at him.

"What's wrong?" Tim didn't know if he was more curious than worried.

"I thought I'd meet you here." He said and closed his eyes. "We can't hang around anymore, dude. My parents won't allow me to."

"Why?! You said they don't care about anythin'!"

"They care about this... That Stoker-dude called 'em in the morning and told them some shit, I dunno what."

Timmy was speechless. How could Stoker do this to him? One thing was for sure, he was gonna have a revenge on him!

"I don't give a fuck 'bout what he says! He ain't my papa!" Tim almost screamed.

"Shh!" Rave muttered. "You like, cause trouble, they said. I mean, now you have dissed that babysitter guy. How did you get away?"

"Wanna know how??" Tim totally ignored the comment about him causing troubles. "Wanna know??? Check this out, and try to do it yourself!"

He shut his eyes and concentrated and then disappeared right in front of the young mouse.

Rave gasped.

"Here!" Called Timmy's voice from some bookshelves.

It took some time before Rave managed to walk over there, only to find the earthling sitting on the floor, looking very content.

"How in the whole stinkin' plutarkian loo did you do that????!" He waved his arms excited.

"I dunno." Answered Tim veraciously. "All I do is like thinking much about some place and I get there. Come on, let's go!"  
Before the mouse had any time to object against him, had Timmy grabbed his left arm and pulled him into something that felt like a big nothingness.

The feeling could be described as falling through absolutely blackness in high speed and it felt incredible weird and unreal.

When that thought hit Rave were they already on the ground again, standing on a green backyard with a large house in front of them.

***

**10:15**

"Disappeared? Goddamnit Doubletake, I thought you would be able to handle ONE goddamn kid!"

Stoker felt more enraged than usual.

He was angry at everyone.

The plutarkians, the wicked army, Doubletake and that goddamn kid who was nothing else than a major living trouble!

"How do you think I was suppose to watch that kid when he can just pop off as he pleases?" Doubletake answered, equally angrily. "I did all I could to keep that kid HAPPY and ENTERTAINED!"

"And you think visiting your old friends was a good idea when watching a guy like Tim? I thought you had better judgement than that!"

The dark-brown mouse groaned.

"Just what I need: a lecture!"

"Hell yes! Now we'll have to keep looking after him, again! I guess that library should be a good bet, and this time **I** will accompany you to see that everything's beeing done properly. Let's get moving!"

Ten minutes later walked the two martian males into the official library and met the female librarian.

"Yes, he is here. He came about an hour ago and I haven't seen him walked out. I think he was together with his friend."

"He gotta be here then." Stoker said abruptly and headed for the shelves, looking through every possible area where a child could hide.

After five minutes asked Doubletake the librarian if she was sure that the two kids hadn't left.

"No! I have been around the exit since the child called Rave arrived. There are no backdoors or other exits."

"Oh man, I'm getting a headache." Stoker rubbed the temples. "Then there is only one possibility left. Blast it to hell!"

He marched outside with Doubletake behind.

"The kid's got teleportion abilities! There can't be any other way they got out of there. God knows what kind of mess they can be involved in now! We gotta call together our special crisis team, AGAIN!"

Earth,

**10:27**

"Where…where are we?"

"Home."

"Earth?"  
"Yeah."

Rave looked at the enviroment in awe, having never seen so much true verdure before.

"Shouldn't we go back, they'll be worried." He said at last.

"No way! Screw them! They tried to ruin everything! I don't wanna go back there. Come on! Let's have some fun, we're in Chi-town!"

"**I** can't go out there!" Rave exclaimed and Tim froze for a second.

How could he have so totally forgot that Rave was a martian and people would be totally crazy.

"I guess we could go to..." He said and took a jump through...

***

_...the invisible space..._

***

"...this garage!"

The mouse shook his head for a long time.

Whatever it took, he would never get used to those weird teleportion sessions. In fact, they still felt so unreal that he was not sure if he was dreaming or not.

"Let's see if they're here!" Tim kicked on the door several times, making an empty metallic noise.

"Coming!" A female voice called out from inside and soon the door was unlocked and opened.

Charlene Davidson stared at the two friends outside with wide eyes.

"What the..."  
"Hi miss. Davidson! Are your bike-friends in there?" Tim said and walked by her, pulling Rave along whether he liked it or not.

"What...?" Throttle got out as Tim walked in boldly with his mouse-friend in a firm grip.

"Hi, hi, hi there, Mr Throttle! You look kinda tired." The boy said happily and unperturbed.

"Hi you two too!" He continued, turned to the remaining two adult mice.

"And how did you kids get here?" Vinnie almost shouted.

"Short ticket with Teleportion travels, Ltd. Any other questions?" asked Tim with a satisfied face-expression.

"Weren't you supposed to be on Mars?! Who's that kid, by the way?" Throttle got up from the chair and removed his shades.

"Stoker's bein' a goddamn asshole. Put me wit' some lame babysitter and forbid me and Rave to have fun. I ain't going back this time, ever!"

"Oh brother..." Modo sighed.

Tim ignored the troubled mice and suddenly recognized that the woman looked very worn out.

"You don't look very healthy, miss Davidson. What's happened?"

"A long story you shouldn't trouble your young head with." She said tiredly and sat down.

"I am making a call." Throttle said to Charley and his friends, secretly telling them that he was going to call Mars and tell them about this surprising visit.

As the tan-coloured mouse slipped into the kitchen were Timmy just holding a long monologue about the events on the restaurant for everybody who wanted to hear.

"Then I just, like, crashed that pot at his head! That was so awesome!"

*

"Not in? Then, where is he?" Throttle asked

"_I don't know. He left the building about twenty minutes ago with some freedomfighter, I think he's called Doubletake. They were both very upset._"

"All right. Can you take a note and tell him that the one he's looking for is here with us."

"_I will. This is Mars DEF355 signing off._"

Throttle sat still for some time still holding the mic in his hand, thinking about what to do.

With Charley death tired after the last night's adventures, this hyperactive fellah couldn't have choosed a worse time to pop by.

And neither him or his bros were in very good shape to be babysitters.

The best would be if they could send him back as soon as possible without causing too much trouble and draw attention to themselves.

He was especially bothered over that Tim had dragged that martian boy along to Earth.

Youth never had the adults' judgement and he shivered by the thought of what could happened to all of them if the two boys showed up in public. 

And since Charley was tired and there was nobody else nearby, Throttle decided that they would have take the reponsibility themselves.

*

"But bro!!"

"Nothing else to do Vincent. So live with it!"

They looked at Throttle, Modo with a glimpse of true understanding. Vinnie, with clear annoyance.

"Let's take 'em to the scoreboard until we get in touch with Stoker and know what to do. And it wouldn't be too easy for Charley to explain the Rave-kid if somebody comes for a visit." Throttle continued

"Uh, yeah..."

Just then, the communication deviced on a workbench started to beep and Modo who was closest grabbed the microphone.

"Modo here."

"_Do you have Timmy there, together with a martian kid?_"

  
Stoker appeared to be angry enough to forget to greet them.

"Yeah, they came here about half ago."  
  


"_We want them **back**, as soon as possible!_"

"He _wants?_"

The three mice twirled around and stared at the human kid who was standing in the doorway together with his martian friend.

Tim looked very annoyed and grabbed the Rave kid's arm roughly.

"Com'on! Let's go show 'em!" He said angrily and disappeared.

The three mice stared astounded at the empty spot where they'd been a second ago.

"The problem solved itself!" Vinnie exclaimed almost happily but shut up very quickly when Modo slammed his head with his bionic arm.

***

.....

....

...

..

.

.


	8. Intrigues ahead folks, Unfinished

***********************************************************************************************************

**This chapter is an ALPHA-release, meaning it is not even close to be finished.**

**And it never will either. It is published only because I feel like it really doesn't matter**

**to me, and I hope somebody will find it enjoyable**

**=====================================================================**

**"Nothing, ever" has been discontinued. I can't find the time to write this any longer**

**and I also feel that I have lost the inspiration and interest. This also mean that I will**

**not do the through-out corrections of all documents as planned, but I still hope they**

**will be "readable". Thank-you to everyone who has read and liked it. ~A.w.**

**=====================================================================**

**Information:**

This is a _fan fiction_, and that means I don't own and have never owned the original **Biker**

**Mice From Mars** characters. All people/mice/etc in these stories are **created** and therefore

also **owned** by yours truly, except those from them from the **original show** and:

**1. ****Spark**

**2. ****Stunts**

**3. ****Starblaze**

**4. ****Kickstart**

**5. ****Centerline**

**6. ****Mrs. Davidson**

These six made-up persons are obviously created and owned by **JWC@bikermice.com**

and thanks to his kindness, I've been allowed to borrow them for a while.

The time-lines in these stories are based on the Earth-time and the 24/h system.

**=====================================================================**

**Warnings:**

This story's chapters contain **foul language**, sometimes extreme **violence** and later

maybe even **sexual expressions** and **acts** which are not suitable for children **under**

**fifteen years**. So you must be (or claim to be) 15 years or older to read this document.

I am not saying this to be mean, I only do it FOR YOUR sake. I have warned you, so don't

come and nail me later on. Thank-you very much.

Do not try to **steal** or **modify** these stories in any way, okay? If you borrow characters,

you'd better **ask first**. If you don't, and I find out that you **abuse** mine or JWC's creations,

you'll get a very pissed author behind you for the rest of your life and that wouldn't be nice,

now would it?

So that's the big deal people. All spelling and grammar errors you can possible find are my

bad since I usually write when I'm a little tired, and thus isn't that concentrated. Plus that I,

unfortunately, is not that great at English. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it as much as you can.

Credits to the ones who can come up with a good guess why the title of these series is like

It is. There might be something hidden in it.

_~Andreas W_

Email: andreas.w@postino.de

**Original HTML-file : **

**=====================================================================**

**Andreas W's**

"Nothing, ever"

**Part 8** **Intrigues ahead, folks**

Earth

May the 23rd, 2000

**06:19**

Julia Lennox woke up and slipped into her morning-gown in real silk (she hated imitations and couldn't stand them).

With a sweeping gesture, she turned the cappuccino percolator on, before entering the bathroom.

Well done, she walked out of the bathroom with a smile, inhaling the sweet smell of newly brewed coffee.

Wrapped in the gown, with the steaming cup in the hand, she practically glided over the floor to her computer and turned it on.

Sipping on the hot liquid, she sat down on the chair and waited for BeOS to boot.

A little smile of satisfaction crossed her face when the system was fully functional about ten secons later.

She had always refused Microsoft's slow and dull Windows-enviroment and prefered the UNIX platforms, then BeOS.

There was a dozen new emails, most of them from mailinglists and with regular information about the market and development of technology in general.

Suddenly she froze.

A triple-encrypted email popped in with the subject: "**urguent**"

Now was everything serious and the normal morning-mood which used to be good had been effectively stifled.

First, she opened her encrypter drive to gain access to the key-rings, then typed the three passwords.

The mail was finally readable and it said:

XYZ,

5/23/00                                     03:06

I am afraid our actions can not wait any longer.

We have had FBI agents sneaking around and I do suspect that they almost have us.

There are no visible associations to Techtoys at the present time, although I do not doubt that there will be uncomfortable consequences for the trading.

I will go on according the plans.

174

"Shit." She said lowly and stared blankly through the monitor as her finger automatically did the short-command to close the email window and totally erased the message.

**07:30**

A carhorn honked outside and Charley hurried to justify her hair once more before grabbing her purse and hurry out to the waiting car.

"Nervous?" Julia Lenox lipstick-marked mouth smiled lightly.  
  


"No kidding, I am." Charley almost gasped and felt the sweat pour down her back.

"That only sharpens the senses. It won't be as bad as you think." Answered Julia and maneuvered the car into the morning-traffic. "You look great." She added as the car accelerated.

"You really think so? Thanks."

"Welcome. Do you have a computer at home?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course."

"And you're a Microsoft slave?"

"I guess. Heh. There aren't too many avaible options, right?"

"In my company, we all use BeOS as main-systems at work and at home. Not that I require you to convert into this system, but it would make your jobs easier. Don't worry, you can have both systems installed at once and choose between them when you boot." Julia still kept her sight on the traffic but fished up a little cd-cover in carton from the little box between the seats and handed it to Charley.

"BeOS... Is it much different from Windows?"

"Pretty. It's much more MacOS inspirated, with a good dose of BSD, I would say. Give it a try. You should learn it since that's what we use at Techtoys."

"I see. What about programs?" Charley asked and handed the CD down into her purse.

"All that we need do our own programmers take care of. Since you haven't been using BeOS, do I assume that you are not aware of that we are one of the few companies, that make programs for it."

"Right, I didn't know that."  
  


"Now do you know." Julia smiled a little again, but somehow the smile appeared to be forced.

They were silent for a while and Julia seemed to be concentrating on the traffic again before she suddenly asked something.

"So? What do your friends say about that your changed path?"

"My friends?"

"You know who I mean. I saw you together with them in the park a few days ago. They were having dekkos at me, rather good."

"Ah, well, yeah. Vincent is looking at all human females, more or less. I can never get use to his use of 'sweetheart' and 'babe'. You should experience it for a day, or two."

Julia laughed.

"Well", Charley continued, "I think they are quite happy for me. But they definitely didn't expect me to get a job like this. I have been working as a private mechanic my entire adult life."

"Was about time that you changed destination then?"

"I guess. My plans were to work with this for a few years to figure out what I really wanted to do."

"And you are sure of that this is it?"

"I don't know yet, but it's definitely worth a try." Charley grinned a little.

"You do the right thing." Julia said, now with a serious face expression. "Life is a game. You have to venture your life and health to win something. The greater the depoist is, the bigger is the chance that you will get it back four-fold. Unfortunally is one man's loss another man's gain, but that's how it works in this system. Can't get around that."  
  


"Yeah. I have been the careful type my whole life."

"So am I."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I don't remember that. I guess it was some event that I don't even want to remember. I may look like a perfect human being with a glittering front, but who knows what the house looks inside when you don't have the key to the front door?"

Charley nodded slowly and pondered over what the woman could have meant.

The car turned and drove into the large garage under the building and Julia parked at her usual place and turned of the engine.

They both stepped out and walked into one of the elevators.

"**Elevator**, the reception please."

"Good Morning, Ms. Lennox. First level choosen." Said the soft female voice from a speaker.

"Yeah yeah, good morning CUB11." She answered and turned to Charley.  
  


"CUB11 is the name of our central computer which controls this building and its enviroments. You will have to leave voice tests to be recognized, but we can do that at your office."

A soft ting-a-ling sounded before the elevator's door opened and the two women walked out in the large lobby.

"Good morning Julia." Said a black female with glasses who sat at the desk.

"Hi Laura. Have I gotten anything?"  
  


"Yes. Mails from companies..." The black woman who obviously was Laura put a package of letters on the desk. "And even a mail from _the mayor_." She continued and and grinned lightly and put a exclusive envelope on the bundle. "And finally some mails from private persons."  
  


Another bunch of mails was put on the desk.

"Alright. Can you put 'em in my little special case?"

"Sure." Laura pulled all letters into a a yellow handbag specially designed for keeping papers.

Julia took it in her hand and was just about to turn around when Laura exclaimed, "Oh my! I almost forgot!" She handed a very sweet looking packet. "A young man came in here earlier and wanted me to give you this."

"He must have been real lively in the morning. Or just been up the entire night." Julia smirked and walked to elevator, accompanied by Charley.

"What a cute package. Who is it from? A secret admirer?" Charley asked interested.

"You think so?" Julia said slyly and eyed her, blinking with one eye.

They were standing in the elevator, on their way up to the highest floor where their offices were located.

The soft signal told that they had reached destination and both females left the elevator and walked into a long corridor.

Plenty of people said 'good morning' to them and Julia greeted them in the same way, using their first names.

Charley felt unreal and had to really tell herself that it was really happening.

"In this company, we don't believe in a reserved attitude. We are all parts of the same family, kept under this roof. It's important to have a decent enviroment if people are going to do their best." Julia said as she pushed an identification-tile by the door of her office.

A red LED turned on, followed by a yellow and finally a green one before the locked opened with a click.

"We will have to store your thumb's fingerprint in the database too. That's the symbol of your access, where you can go and where you can't go. A very effective method. Problems only occurs when somebody has got a cut in the finger. If that happens, talk with the people at the database floor." Julia explained and walked inside her office and softly touched a sensitive area by the doorframe.

Slowly turned all lights on in the office and the curtains automatically slipped aside, letting the light of the raising sun into the room.

With a slam, the female threw the packages of letters on her large desk with a top made of marble, before sitting down on it grabbing a letter-knife of brass.

"I have been into this before, just watch." She laughed lowly as the letter-knife cut off the wrapped-up cartoon and exposed its contents.

A load giggle burst out of Charley's mouth and she quickly put her hands over it.  
In Julia's hand rested a plastic box with a bunch of chic panties.

"I get these all now and then. Horny guys who believe I will get undressed at the office, put these on and run down to them and ask if we're gonna spend the lunch at the nearest motel. Wonderful! I get amazed by their bright imagination every time!"

With a scornful laughter, Julia threw the package over her shoulder and it fell perfectly into the trash can.

"And sure you can laugh. I did it it too the first ten times. But when it had happened, like, thirty times, I was pretty bored."

Charley put her hand over the face and laughed hard.

"Yeah! Go on! Laugh, just laugh at your chief's misfortune!"

That caused her laughing even more until she almost cried.

After she was done wiped Charley the eyes with a tissue she had found in the pocket.

It felt great because all tensions had left and the body was relaxed at last.

"Come on, let's go to your office and set up things. You also need to know what you're gonna do."

***

**12:30**

Julia was driving along big fields many many miles outside Chicago's city lines.

She had been to an important meeting and felt rather calmed by the news she had received there.  
The business was not in any direct danger and everything seemed to run on as smoothly as ever.

Mr. Hawkins had been able to give her some really nifty information from his never dried up well of information.

Agneta Hilson had taken it as her duty to show Charlene Davidson everything she needed to know.

Personally, Julia had prefered to do that herself but the circumstanced didn't allow her this time.

She had to repair that later on.

Just after that thought has passed through her head did she recognize a shape on the little way a hundred yards ahead.

Someone who seemed to need a lift, or something.

******

He had arrived to Earth in the forenoon.

The ship's engine had been making strange noises the entire flight and had forced him to take it down far away from the city, instead of landing behind the garage.

It had always felt weird to step out of the sterile atmosphere in a spaceship and get a wave of fresh Earthian air in the face.

Last time he had been able to feel something like that on his homeplanet was when he was very, very little.

The wisps of his fur that hung on the cheeks fluttered in the breeze and Rimfire inhaled deeply.

He had to get into the city, which was easier said than done. Walking there would take hours.

That damn radio inside was not working properly and therefore couldn't he call for his uncle and his friends.

Anyway, a walk in the verdure of Earth could be possible be pretty nice but he couldn't allow anyone to see him.

Then he heard the arriving car, but too late.

The driver had already seen him unless s/he was totally blind.

_Hell!_ He swore lowly as the car slowed down and stopped.

Well, the damage was already done so the best he could do was trying to calm down the driver.

Thus, Rimfire walked up to the car and opened the car-door to the passanger seat.

*

At first she was startled by the sight of another martian.

She had seen them before and been aware of their existance so it wasn't exactly _shocking_, but she still felt a little shoken up which was very unlike her.

Julia discovered that she was still way too tense after the serious email in the morning, and it manifested itself in the fact that she got more surprised than usual.

The martian was male and appeared to be a slightly bit younger than the three ones who were Charlene Davidson's friends.

He carefully opened the car-door and crouched down slightly.

"Hi. Hey, don't be scared! I am not gonna hurt you."  
  


"If that had been your intension, I assure you that you wouldn't be able to." She answered and put a hand under the seat, grabbing a Magnum 357. she had put there to be on the safe side.

That weapon was a typical arm for a cop, but she liked it since it was little and neat and yet deadly enough in most cases.

Not that she was afraid of that male mouse, but nobody could be sure enough in the crazy world with all its weird-ass inhabitants.

He slowly raised his hands in a surrending gesture.

"Sit down on the seat." Julia ordered and waved with the gun, watching him do as she told.

"Alright. Who are you then?"

"My name is Rimfire. I promise I am not out to do anything to you or your fellow humans. I just came here to see my unc'."

"I see. And your uncle doesn't happened to have two friends of the same species and be friends with a female mechanican named Charley Davidson?"

"That's right, but how did you...?"

"Because I have seen them together. Because she works for me from this day on." Julia put the gun back where it belonged and established a firm eye contact with the alien.

"Oh..." He appeared to be pretty surprised by the news. "I didn't know that."

"There're a lot of things you don't seem to know. For example, how in the whole hell could you show up like that on a road? What if it hadn't been me and somebody else who had called FBI, NASA and god knows what?"

"Uh, you came so fast and I had no chance to hide in the terrain."

"I guess that's a pretty true explanation. Well, it was kinda lucky that I happened to be here right now. Oh sorry, I am not having any manners here... Julia. Julia Lennox." She extended her hand and he took it.

"Nice to meet you." Rimfire said and let his brown eyes examine her figure with that intensive interest only males can display.

She recognized it immediately and smiled a little.

"Put on your seatbelt, and take this cap." Julia dug in backseat and got up a cap with a text saying 'I use BeOS, so screw you!'.

Rimfire read the text and frowned a little at the language.

"You like it?" She asked him. "I ordered it specially from a company who makes plenty of things to fullfill the customers' requests."

"Well… It **is** a little bit offensive and...I don't know what BeOS is."

"I guess you don't need to know, so let's forget it. Take it on. Can you push down those antennas of yours?"

"Yeah." He answered and pushed the cap on his head and let the brim hide his face.

"Good. I don't want anyone to freak out. I also hope that you hid your spaceship. It wouldn't be too great if somebody found it."

"That ain't gonna happen. I kinda crashed in the middle of a lake and it kinda sunk."

"Not good, for you. How are you gonna get it up again?"

"If my uncle and his bros can get it up, they will do it."

"They seem to be able to do pretty much with those bikes of theirs." Julia said, pushed the gas down, then the clutch and put the car in the first.

With a slow move, she let go of the clutch and let the car speed up a little.

The road was bad and driving faster than the first gear allowed was only stupid.

"What a co-incidence that you happened to be here'n all." Rimfire said after a short moment of silence.

"I have been meeting someone. A someone who doesn't like to meet at official places. Some of us humans are quite paranoid, no matter if it's necessary or not." Replied Julia without ripping the gaze from the road.

"Are you like, a businesswoman?"

"So true. I am director of a big company called Techtoys. Charlene Davidson is my newest employee. It appears that she wants to try the career-life and I don't blame her. It must be majorly boring to do the same old thing all days, year after year."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He crossed his legs as if he was uncomfortable. "I know what a repetitive life is like, I really do..."

"Troubles at home?" She shot a quick glance at him.

"No kidding." He mumbled lowly.

"You know what's funny? Here am I, in my car, talking to a friggin' _martian!_ It feels weird as hell, I promise you!"

He grinned.

"And here **I** am, on a foreign planet, sitting in the car of one of its inhabitants talking like she was of my own species. I bet we two share the same experience here."

"So true. Could it be truer?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Hardly."

Julia Lennox was silent for a while as Rimfire justified his sitting position again.

"I don't want to be nosy, but what's the matter with your planet? I mean, it's not like I think your people are popping by on Earth as some kind of vaccation. And by the way, you look like a dressed up soldier."

"Yeah, that's what I am. A dressed up soldier. Or a fighter, as we say."

"Fighter, hm?"  
  


"Freedom fighter. Maybe I shouldn't tell you about this, since it might scare you...but there is a race of fish-creatures called Plutarkians who couldn't handle their own resources. Thus, they started to strip-mine other planet's, including ours. There ain't much of it left." He sounded sad.

She was silent so he continued: "Our population was heavily reduced. I guess you could say that we are threat of extinction. We are two lairs, first the Army that is totally corrupted and can't be trusted to even keep a missile under supervision." He sighed. "Then it's us, we who call ourselves Freedom Fighters. We are currently the only ones who are successfully keeping the fishes off our ground. Still, we're not many enough."

Her silence was not shattered.

"So that's our sad story, kinda. I'm a greenhorn, still." He snickered. "Uncle Modo and his bros are way more experienced than I am."  
  


"We all learn through experience. There is no subsitute for the harsh reality."

"Yeah, that's what our leader use to tell us. I've been out in the field more than most guys my age."

"How old are you?"

"Twentythree."

"Okay, I am twentyfive, in case you wonder. So I have been keeping up with things a little bit longer than you. I was rather precocious as young."

"My mama used to tell me that prematurely ripe people rarely were lucky people."

"She might be right."

"So you aren't happy?"

"That totally depends on my mood."

"I see." He looked up at her and smiled sweetly.

She looked at him, hesitating for a short second before smiling back.

**15:20**

"Here we are. There is your scoreboard." Julia had temporary parked the car behind the stadium. "It's been a nice company. Made my travel back here less boring."

"Will we meet again?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Maybe." She said and eyed him sharply for a quick while. "Maybe not. Leave that to the future. Take care."

"Uh, sure. Bye."

She waved, reveresed the car out on the street, put in the first gear and drove off.

Rimfire (who just remembered that he had forgotten to give her the cap back) looked at the disappearing car for some seconds, before hurrying off to a fire-ladder that lead up to the score board.

**15:25**

"Uncle Modo!" A young voice sounded and the three males jumped up from the couch where they had been watching the daily sport news.  
  


"Rimfire? My boy! What're you doing here?" Modo was very surprised but hugged his dear nephew.

"'s kinda advanced, uncle. Things have messed up on Mars again. Worse than before."

Modo's face darkened.

"How could it get any worse?" He asked lowly.

"Guess!"

"They... Backstabbed?"

"Yep. Pulled our group into a trap. We were then guys who were gonna meet them and discuss our problems to get them worked out, finally."

The three adult mice stared at him silently.

"They had told us, that they wanted to make all up and try to co-operate, and when me and the others arrived, Plutarkians run out of nowhere and captured almost all of us. I and two others were the only ones who managed to get away. What happened to the others, I dunno."

"Those bloody traitors!" Modo's growled with his only eye flashing in rage.

"Stoker sent me here to help you investigate, if Limburger knows anything about the Plutarkians' affairs with the army."

**16:10**

With fast steps ran Julia Lennox up to the Mayor's House.

His secretary was reading a magazine when she entered but quickly put it away and greeted her.

"The Mayor has been expecting you, Ms. Lennox. I suppose you know the way?"

"Of course." Julia replied and went to the stairs and began her climb upwards in the building.

At the top level was the Mayor's big office located with a door made out of Oak and with a gilded plate on it.

She knocked three times and a male voice replied: "Come in."

The office itself was very lucurious with leather fornitures and a large desk also made in Oak.

In the big comfortable armchair sat an elder man with greyish hair who lighten up and raised when he recognized her.

"Ms. Lennox! Welcome!"

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor. Nice to see you again"

They shook hands.

"Please sit down, make yourself comfortable."  
  


"Thank you."

She found herself a seat by the big window from which one could get a good view over Lake Michigan and the big marina.

"So, Ms. Lennox... Why didn't you lighten up the atmosphere by coming to my masked ball?"

"Oh, I am deeply sorry for that, Mr Mayor. I had some important meetings that evening. As you know, business always comes first."

"I understand. Yet, it still feels very sad that you weren't there."

"Hopefully, next year I can participate."

"I hope so too. It would be very nice for us all."

She decided that it was time to hit the subject.

"I got your letter. What was the important matter you wanted to discuss with me?"

The Mayor raised from the armchair and walked up to the big window, looking out over the city.

Then he sighed.

"Do you see this wonderful, beatiful view, Ms Lennox? It is nothing but a dump, meaningless façade. The city is in crisis, Ms Lennox. Deep crisis."

He turned around and looked at her, as he continued speaking.

"We have many issues on our hands. First, we have these robberies and assassinations you surely have read about. The murders of Harry Referente and George Kent. Then all these raids against electronic companies. But we also have experienced very much trouble with the citizen known as Lawrence Limburger, although he has been able to get away with every crime he might have commited. His activities disturb not only the people, but also business and the military force.

Unfortunally, we can't do anything about it until he makes a major mistake. And the problem is that he doesn't seem to do any.

Finally, as if all this wasn't enough, do we have clear signs of that alien intelligence is lurking inside our city-limits. NASA, NSA and other organizations which names I cannot uncover, are patroling through the city and I fear that the newspapers soon will find out, causing panic.

That is most of it, that I can talk about.

Understand that I am taking an awful risk by giving you this information, do not betray my confidence."  
  


"I won't, Mr. Mayor. But why did you tell me all of this?"  
  


"Because, I need help to jockey Lawrence Limburger out of this city, and thus do I need someone who might be interested in helping. A person with strong economic muscles and experience of fighting. Do I make myself clear?"

A smile started to curve Julia's facial features.

"Your reward will come out as big popularity not only among the citizens, but also among the business-people. This is advertising, to put it in easy words. Are you interested, Ms Lennox? Do we have a deal?"

Slowly, she raised and walked up to him then extended her hand as the smile got wider.

"Deal."

**16:30**

Outside, the cellphone began to sing it's strange little melody. Julia picked it up with the same dexterity you can see when a fisherman finds a trolling-spoon in his pocket, but doesn't allow his fingers to be pierced.

"Yeah? Oh hello John! What? Of course, yes, yes, I know. It's all done, I just got the green sign. We should begin as soon as possible, he'd probably lie low for a while. How about half an hour? Wonderful! This is gonna be **so** much fun, can you imagine the look on his face when he realizes that…? Ha ha, yes! Alright. Let's get this show on the road!"

She hung up and shivered in excitement. This was gonna be mad fun and she could hardly wait.

**17:10**

 "You know what? I got a lift with a woman into town."

The three mice started to stare at him.

"She claimed to be Charley's new employer or something like that. Julia was her name." Rimfire continued and noticed how the three adults relaxed and exhaled. "Is it true that Charley got a new job?"

"Yup! And as a BOSS at that! Can you believe it, nephew?" Modo said and laughed. "She is the one who's gonna pull the threads among those who develop the computerstuff."

"Have you met her boss? That Julia, I mean?"

"Not yet, but we'll come to that!" Vinnie said and got a dreamy look in the eyes Rimfire didn't like one bit.

"And you think she would be interested in **_you_**?" Rimfire couldn't stop the words.

"Yeah! Who can resist this studly body and charisma?" The white mouse grinned and flexed.

"Why don't you try it out first?" Rimfire went on.

"I will, kiddo! But now we're gonna go to old stinkfish and see if we can get some answers!"

"I agree with Vincent, for once." Throttle said. "We'd better catch stinkface, the sooner the better."

The martians jumped on their respectively bikes, except for Rimfire who jumped up behind his uncle, and took off in their usual manner.

The tires screamed when they hit the ground and the four mice disappeared quickly into the afternoon traffic.

**17:00**

"Are you ready, men?"

The nineteen males in black clothes, sunglasses and communication devices plugged into their ears nodded withuot uttering a word.

"Let's go!" She said, smiled to the well-dressed lawyer beside her.

His name was John Gardner and he was anything but a legal citizen.

In his past, there were dozens of dirty affairs lurking and he had also several identities.

Some of them had Julia fixed in exchange for his brilliant favours.

Such as the mission ahead of them.

A smile warmer than a immersion-heater was plastered over her face when she opened the door to Limburger Plaza and went inside, with all males in a nice row behind her.

**17:05**

"Lawrence Limburger! You can from now on regard yourself a prisoner."

A quick hand-movement and a dossier with papers landed on Limburger's desk.

"And don't worry about calling for your foot-men. They are all unarmed out and have been taken down to the street."  
  


Julia leaned over the desk and rested her hands against the large desk as she watched a stroke of horror wash over the mask.

It was indeed a mask of good quality and looked exactly like a real face although she knew what was beneath.

"You have commited crimes, which have not been confirmed, so far. But Julia Lennox has managed to prove that you are a tax dodger, and thus your building has been sold on an auction under a writ of execution." Said Gardner calmly.

"Yes, so you don't even have to worry about the building. It's mine now. Fair and square, Limburger! Do you get it? It's fantastic how fast you can do business nowadays."

"I do not understand on which grounds you have 'stolen' my building and my men, dear lady." He said in an attempt to be businesslike. "And I do not believe it is a legal action you are committing. I require to get my lawyer in here and... _ugh!_"

Two of the broadshouldered men had walked up behind him and smacked his face into the table-top, keeping him there as Julia Lennox leaned forward and grinned slightly.

"You know, mr Stinkass, that Earth's laws only apply to _Earthlings_, and does not protect mutated piranhas who've come here to empty our natural resources, like your species have done to innumerable of other planets. You should be glad that I even let you live. So now, shut the hell up and come along, nice and easy."

The Plutarkian know when he was beaten and honoured her request. He didn't make any trouble at all while they walked down the stairs, and when they came outside was his last hopes to be saved dashed to the ground.

Greasepit and his morons to underlings were all cuffed up along with Karbunkle.

Little Fred had been thrown into a big brown sack, to avoid people from seeing him.

Although almost every human in sight were staring at them and the sack that bounced around in one agent's hand, with that weird voice shouting: "Kick me, please kick me again, please!"

"Shut up!" The blackdressed man said and punched the sack hard.

A satisfied sigh could be heard and the mutant kept silent for a little while longer.

"At last! These retards are driving us insane!" The agent shouted to Julia as she and the lawyer came out with Limburger all cuffed up.

"Get 'em into the bus." She ordered and pointed on the yellow school-bus that was standing by the sidewalk.

It had been bought especially for the mission since its contruction and form were perfect for transporting a big group of riffraff.

One of the agents already sat in the driver's seat and opened the doors on the bus.

"Step in, my friends. Make yourselves comfortable!" Julia insisted kindly. "There's room enough for everybody! Go on, boys and girls!"

The goons started to step inside and sat down on the seats where automically controlled fetters locked them in place.

At the same time, the four mice arrived in the mess.

"Hey! What the heck is goin' on?!!" Vinnie exclaimed, staring.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Throttle filled in quickly.

Limburger noticed them and snarled before one of the blackdressed agents pished him in through the bus-door along with Karbunkle.

"A good question!" Came a voice from behind them.

The four mice jumped in surprise and Julia Lennox laughed as she walked by and stopped in front of them, hands on the hips.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I don't think we have met before. You excluded, naturally." She looked at Rimfire.

"What's all this about?" He asked her.

"All this means that this sour-smelling pile of thrown-up chucks and his henchmen are gonna get it. He has been making business hard in Chicago ever since he came here, and the authorities and our local companies are fed up, so I bought his land. Actually, I am already planning to build a new sky-scraper here. But first, the old rat-nest must be swept away. Dickinson!"  
  


One of the men, with blonde short hair and dressed in black just like the others, picked up a little device from a black suitcase.

"Blow it up!" Julia said mildly.

A smile, colder than liquid nitrogen, broke out on Dickinson's face as he pressed a red button, releasing series of powerful explosions in the Limburger Tower.

"**Oh noooooooooooooooo!!!**" The Plutarkian wept as smashed cement and steel-girders fell to the ground with the noice of disasters and destruction.

"Demolition completed, miss Lennox!" The agent said, making a salute.

"Wonderful! Now, take the scumbags out of here. You have really done your job well."

He nodded in response and shouted to the other agents to hurry up, before withdrawing to the group of dark-coloured cars on the local parking lot.

The bus engines roared and the driver drove out on the street and into the lively afternoon-traffic.

"That's it. Show over, folks." Julia said, more to herself than anybody else, and smiled.

"Hey! What's gonna happened to old stinkface?!"  
  


"That", Julia turned to the white mouse, "remains my own little secret. Well, work's calling, biker-boys, and I really have to go. C-ya!"

She put a on a beige coloured beret on her head (it nicely matched her skirt and jacket), and walked away.

Before Modo had any chance to even try stopping him, Rimfire had jumped off and ran after her.

"Wait up!" He shouted and the human female stopped, turned around and looked looked stealthily at the male martian.

"Wait..." He panted very lightly and put his hand on her shoulder. "Why are you just running off, without telling us what this is about?"

"Because this is a _complicated_ affair, and I am not having enough time for chit-chats! Especially not HERE, on an open street!" She replied resolutely. "I don't know much of your species and I don't want to know anything either! Your doings with the fishmen are no concerns of mine. Get it?"

The mouse released the beamfield that formed the visor in his helmer and looked at her in silence.

"We have some questions fpr Limburger." He said lowly. "The official army on my homeplanet is corrupted into the roots, and they are holding many of our members captive. We don't know what's going to happen next. All we know for sure is that the Plutarkians are involved and Limburger should know more about it. Can't you help me?"

She pondered for a while then made up her mind.

"Agreed. I will arrange a meeting for you later on, so that you can ask your questions."

"Thank-you. And by the way..."

Julia who were just about to turn around again stopped in the movement.

"Are you really in such a hurry? Can I convince you to share a supper with me?"

A sly sparkle appeared in her eyes.

"That depends. What are your intension?"

"To have a nice time, I hope. I've been here before and I know a comfortable place. Whatta ya say? Last chance garage 6:30am?"

Another short silence, then: "Alright. Half past seven it is. Later, mousie-man!"

For a moment flashed a strange expression over her face, then she turned around 180 degrees and almost ran out of sight.

Rimfire watched her vanish in the crowd of curious people who had been gathering on the street, dying to find out about the load explosions.

"Come on, nephew, there is too much people here! Time to bail!" Modo shouted and woke him up to his senses.

He ran over to the the bikes, jumped up behind his uncle and then they rode off, with thousands of staring eyes behind.

**_Continued in the chapter_**

"Supper for two"... 


	9. Supper for two, Unfinished

***********************************************************************************************************

**This chapter is an ALPHA-release, meaning it is not even close to be finished.**

**And it never will either. It is published only because I feel like it really doesn't matter**

**to me, and I hope somebody will find it enjoyable**

**=====================================================================**

**"Nothing, ever" has been discontinued. I can't find the time to write this any longer**

**and I also feel that I have lost the inspiration and interest. This also mean that I will**

**not do the through-out corrections of all documents as planned, but I still hope they**

**will be "readable". Thank-you to everyone who has read and liked it. ~A.w.**

**=====================================================================**

**Information:**

This is a _fan fiction_, and that means I don't own and have never owned the original **Biker**

**Mice From Mars** characters. All people/mice/etc in these stories are **created** and therefore

also **owned** by yours truly, except those from them from the **original show** and:

**1. ****Spark**

**2. ****Stunts**

**3. ****Starblaze**

**4. ****Kickstart**

**5. ****Centerline**

**6. ****Mrs. Davidson**

These six made-up persons are obviously created and owned by **JWC@bikermice.com**

and thanks to his kindness, I've been allowed to borrow them for a while.

The time-lines in these stories are based on the Earth-time and the 24/h system.

**=====================================================================**

**Warnings:**

This story's chapters contain **foul language**, sometimes extreme **violence** and later

maybe even **sexual expressions** and **acts** which are not suitable for children **under**

**fifteen years**. So you must be (or claim to be) 15 years or older to read this document.

I am not saying this to be mean, I only do it FOR YOUR sake. I have warned you, so don't

come and nail me later on. Thank-you very much.

Do not try to **steal** or **modify** these stories in any way, okay? If you borrow characters,

you'd better **ask first**. If you don't, and I find out that you **abuse** mine or JWC's creations,

you'll get a very pissed author behind you for the rest of your life and that wouldn't be nice,

now would it?

So that's the big deal people. All spelling and grammar errors you can possible find are my

bad since I usually write when I'm a little tired, and thus isn't that concentrated. Plus that I,

unfortunately, is not that great at English. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it as much as you can.

Credits to the ones who can come up with a good guess why the title of these series is like

It is. There might be something hidden in it.

_~Andreas W_

Email: andreas.w@postino.de

**Original HTML-file : **

**=====================================================================**

**Andreas W's**

"Nothing, ever

**Part 9** **Supper for two**

Earth

May the 23rd, 2000

**18:29**

"I'm here."

Rimfire jerked and turned around immediately, totally taken off-guard.

"Jeez, I didn't hear you! You must be a really good sneaker."

"I am." She smiled lightly, her eyes were bright and clear. "Sneaking is part of my work and life. The key to success in a bone-hard world of finances, where everything is allowed. Any dishonourable crime."

"Can we leave all that stuff aside now?" He asked, grinning slightly.

"Sure. I'm sorry. I tend to get so absorbed by my company that I can hardly let it go when I have some time off. To tell you the truth, Rimfire, this is my first time off since I started that company."  
  


"Really?"

"Yes, really. Everything I have done, everything I have thought about, all I intended to do, have so far only been work, work, and work. I think it might be good for me to let it go. So, where are we heading?"

"You will see..." He stopped speaking and looked at her intensily.

She was dressed in blue jeans and a red tshirt which were tight enough to expose her female forms.

Over her shoulders hung a blue and white, thin jacket made in some synthetic fibre.

"You look great!" He said at last.

"Thank-you." She bowed lightly. "The same."

The martian had really put effort into looking impressive and Julia found it a little amusing.

He had pulled on some kind of ultra-tight leather-pants and a sleeveless tshirt even tighter than hers, so that anybody could see his muscles move beneath.

"Here." He handed her a helmet. "Get this on and let's going."

She obyed and carefully sat down behind him on the mc as he kickedstarted it and rolled out on the street.

Winds blew in whirls around them and it wasn't hard to realize what people liked so much about biking.

"You like doing this, don't you??" She shouted, trying to make herself heared above the noice from the engine.

"Yeah!" Rimfire shouted back. "I was born on a bike, kinda."

"Are all of your species?"

"Almost all, I think! This has become the central of what's left of our culture."

"You martians are rather similar to us. Coincidence?"

"Honestly I don't know. Most of our past is foggy, and forgotten. All I know is that we have two important links to thank for our entire civilisation. First, it's you humans. Second, there is another species we simply use to call Brilliants who helped us in the development."

"I guess that's why you called them that?"  
  


"True. I'd say they know more than anyone besides them can imagine. Hey! You wanna fall off or somethin'? Hold on, it's alright!"

Ever since the beginning of their ride she had only been holding on to him very lightly. Actually, she hated to somehow be depended on somebody but herself.

She allowed her hands to get a tighter grip around his waist and somewhere was a voice telling her that the mouse liked when she did that.

Maybe because she could feel his well-built muscles beneath the thin cloth? Perhaps because the muscles hardened beneath her touch?

Suddenly, she got angry over that he'd been able to convince her.

Instead of this, she could have been sitting at home, planning and calculating!

"Almost there now!" He told and turned left in a crossing and they were on a smaller street, lined with small Spartan stores. "Behind the end of the row!"

A little restaurant, jammed between a large oak and a little garden where somebody used to sell herbs

"I know it's small, but they make great food. Uncle brought me here once." Rimfire explained when he had stopped and parked the motorcycle on the little parking lot in front of the building.

Julia Lennox looked at frontage with an unimpressed gaze.

The Catfish 

"Come on! Give it a chance! They've plenty of seafood, Uncle told me the restaurateur's boy is a fisherman."

"I see."

"Here..." He offered his arm and Julia looked at him weirdly, then accepted the offer.

They walked inside, looking like a couple who were gonna have some lovely and very romantical evening dinner.

A heavy smell of food hit them when they entered a small hallway.

The enviroment inside the little restaurant was also Spartan but still charming, with very old fishing equipments decorating the walls, cealing and tables.

There was a few persons sitting there and they didn't even look up. A little group concisting of four women and two men were perfectly swinging between laughing and drinking whine.

I the background were hidden speakers playing some soft music.

The owner Rimfire had spoken about were standing behind the cash register, checking something, when they went up.

"Good evening and welcome to the Catfish." He said and bowed slightly, with a sly smile playing around the mouth. "Have you reserved a table?"  
  


"Yeah. Number four." Rimfire said and Julia put a hand over her mouth to hide a grin, because she finally registered how much of a teenager the martian sounded.

"Yes, Ms. Lennox and Mr. _Rim_. Please sit down and I will send our waitress to you at once."

"Alright. Come Julia." Rimfire lead her to a table in the upper left corner and pulled out her chair.

"Thank-you. Do you have gentlemen-classes on Mars?" She asked with an ironic look.

"Yea, of course we have! Gotta assure our species' existence." He smirked and sat down.

Her face smiled. Inside, she was very alerted by his statement.

A young, blonde teenager went up to their table.

"Good evening, here is the menu." She handed them two binders in leather, lit the two candles and put a little stand with spices on the table.

"You find anything?" He asked and looked up over the leatherbinder.

"Much. But I don't understand how you, who're martian, will be able to pay for this."  
  


"Don't worry about that. Choose whatever you like."

"Then, I think this grilled salmon would be quite good. But swordfish is also pretty tasty. Do you know anything about Earthian food?"

"Nope, not much except for hotdogs and rootbeer." He grinned.

"I see." She put down the binder and smiled a little.

The blonde teenager came up to them.

"Have you decided what to eat, miss?"

"Miss? Pffft!" Julia couldn't help but laugh. "Call me 'you', it's alright. And yes, I think I try your grilled salmon with Rumsauce."  
  


"Okay", the teengirl smiled uncertainly, "and you mister?"

"You can also call me 'you'." Rimfire laughed lowly and Julia suddenly realized that he STILL hadn't removed the helmet. How could he had forgotten _that?_

Almost as if he had heard her mentally, the young mouse put both hands on the helmer and removed it.

Luckily, they were sitting in the corner and nobody seemed to pay attention, but Julia fastened her eyes on him.

The teenager gasped, then laughed.

"Oh my! It's you!" She said excited but kept her voice low enough to not disturb the other customers. "How are things?"  
  


"Just great, Therese. Hope everything s'well with you and your dad."  
  


"Yes, we have been doing very good lately. I can't believe it was almost three years ago now. Oh sorry, I guess we can talk later... I totally forgot that I'm supposed to be your _waitress_, so, what do YOU want?"

"I take the same as my lady here." Rimfire met Julia's sharp gaze with a calm and amused one.

"And what would you like to drink?"

"An orangejuice." Julia said softly, still piercing the mouse with her gaze.

"A rootbeer for me." He said and continued to meet her flashing eyes.

She nodded, smiled again, then left.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you understand what might have happened?"  
  


"No, what?"  
  


"If people see you here, we're both going to get _trouble_. And I don't want to be involved in any government affairs if I can avoid it."

"Don't worry about that." Rimfire said calmly. "Three summers ago, I and uncle Modo happened to save Therese and her father from drowning. Limburger was trying to cause a flood by detonating a few bombs underwater. It failed but Therese and her dad came into the crossfire and we saved 'em in the last minute. They're good people."  
  


"Oh, how foolish I feel now. He KNEW you would come!"

"Of course." Rimfire smirked again. "I considered borrowing some money from Charley and work to repay her, but when I called, mr. Riverfield told me that I was welcome here with anybody, for free. He said it was the slighest favour he could do for me, for saving his and his daughter's lives."

Julia pondered a little, then let go of the tensions.

"Then they must be good people. We are speaking of Chicago-people here, and we have quite a special mentality."

"Are you from Chicago?"  
  


"Not quitely, but I have been living here for ten years. Moved here when I was fifteen and worked for a couple of software-companies until I founded my own."

"You came here all alone?"  
  


"Correct. I have never liked being depended on somebody. Being lonely is being strong."

Therese came up to them again and put down the glasses.

"Thank-you." Julia said and picked it up, sipping on the liquid.

She left again and the conversation could carry on.

"I don't believe in that. I believe that family ties and bonds to other friends and loved ones are more important than any material things."

"To me, it has never mattered."

"Don't you ever feel lonely then?"

"Actually no. I don't miss anyone, really. My life is great as it is. Some people need ties but I am not one of them."

"Not enough with time, huh?"

"That too. I have no time for relations, plain and simple."

"And you never feel lonely?"

"Never."

"Is that really true?"

"Yes."

"That's weird. I can't imagine to live without my family."

"I am a lonewolf. Have always been. Will always be."

His brown eyes examined her silently and despite her self-confidence, Julia began to feel uneasy.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Me? I am only afraid of that some people don't understand that solitude is a blessing and that relations only lead to problems in the end."

"That's not always true."  
  


"In my case, it would be."

"You are a different girl." He said after a little pause. "Your kind ain't usual at our planet. People have to keep together all the time."

"Isn't that a basic rule in any war? Keep all your bonds, or perish one by one. So, has your army really given up and jumped on the old clyché that 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em'?"

"Yeah. They're acting directly on behalf of the government and they are responsible for selling our land. We have been fighting back for years and sometime it seems just like nothing happens. As if our struggle is in vain."

"Don't worry about that. Something will always happened. _Cause-and-consequence_ is an inflexible law that always works, although the range of the effect is always unpredictable... Oh, here comes the eatables."

Theresa advanced with two plates and a bowl of boiled potatoes and put them down in the fashion of a professional waitress.

"Here. I hope it will be to your satisfaction."  
  


"I am sure it will." Julia assured, inhaling the wonderful smell.

The girl left and Rimfire tasted the salmon.

A delighted expression overwhlemed his face features.

"This is way better than the monotonous stuff we eat everyday to stay alive."  
  


"I can imagine, but soon, things will change."

"Huh?" Rimfire looked up.

"Oh nothing! I just mumbled a little to myself. You know, this is really made by a professional cook. I think I underestiminated this place at first sight, and hell if that doesn't prove that another clyché: 'don't judge the book by its cover', is true."

He nodded silently in agreement.

"How long has these Plutarkians been bugging you, by the way?"

"Dunno really. Since I was a child and that makes it about twenty years I guess."  
  


"That is some time. It's a tough universe we live in, and only the strongest will survive to tomorrow."

"And carry life on." He said huskily and looked down into the glass, watching how the candles coloured the rootbeer in different brownish colours.

"Survival of the fittest."

"What kind are you?"  
  


"A survivor."

"So am I, it appears."

"Cheers for our survival, then." A sly smile played on her lips and their glasses met with a clear clink.

**20:34**

"This was really great. And I, who was about to reject your offer!" Julia said and sat down on his bike, hands resting in the lap.

The male mouse was standing right in front of her and the aura between them was in that shall-we-or-shall-we-not state, which can occure between teenagers who don't know wether the time is right or not.

He decided by her look that it was not and sat down on the motorcycle with a little sigh that she wasn't supposed to hear, but heard anyway.

_Goddamn, he is seriously interested in me!_

"You want me to drive you home?"

"Yes, that would be nice. I will tell you the way. Just drive towards the southern marina."  
  


"Okay."

Rimfire kickstarted the bike and soon rolled out on the pretty empty streets, and soon they were in the middle of the evening-traffic.

Neither of them spoke a word during the ride.

Not until Julia shouted: "Take to the right here! And then to the left in the crossing with a call-box on the right side!"

He continued to follow her directions and finally reached a little central block of a four-storied houses.

"Here is my home." She said and got off, removing the helmet. "On the fourth floor, with view over the streets. I like this place. It's being peacful and picturesque and yet central. It is exactly what I want."

The house WAS indeed very neat looking with it's wooden façade painted in a dark red/brown colour.

A wonderful smell of flowers and summer came from the walls where long creepers grew freely and surrounded the windows.

"Thank-you, for a nice evening. I will see if I can arrange your meeting tomorrow instead. I suppose your uncle and his two friends want to be there too?"  
  


"Yeah, they probably will."

"Tomorrow then. Good night, Rimfire."  
  


"Good night, Julia."  
  


He looked at her longingly as she walked up the stair, unlocked the front door and disappeared inside.

The lights in the stair-well turned on and he could see her silhouette through the old windows as she made her way up to the apartment.

"Yea, goodnight, Julia Lennox." The mouse said lowly before he stepped on the gas and drove away from the building, not feeling too well.

He had hoped for more, really.

Hoped for something that wouldn't become.

How naive of him.

**20:29**

"Evenin' nephew! How was the date?" Modo laughed lowly as he watched the young mouse enter their scoreboard's exit.

"Okay. She's definitely not interested and showed it. Doesn't want to get into any relationships at all. Too bad, huh?" The sound of disappointment in his voice was easy to apprehend.

"**WHAT??!!!** Oh man! But she can't be hard to convince!" Vinnie let out. "You gotta show the muscles kid! Show the true power of bein' a mouse an..."

"Yeah yeah, that's **alright** Vincent!" Throttle cut off, lying on the couch watching the sports. "Some women are just not that keen on getting into relationships. They ususally need some time."

"Don't give up yet." He continued, looking at the young martian. "If there is something we've learnt here is that humans change their minds very often, and very easily."

A grin slowly began to spread over Rimfire's face.

To be continued- 

Uh-oh here she come

She got them gold hot pants on again

Yeah man

I wanna talk, but I dunno

She's a Peach

She was dark, she was tan

She made me glad 2 be a man

She was young, she was smart

Just one glance and she stole my heart

The kinda girl U wanna teach

She's a Peach

Summertime, feelin' fine, getting wild

All that's on my mind

Here she come, dressed in red

Get her done, is all that's in my head

Her hot pants can't hide her cheeks

She's a Peach

She was pure, every ounce

I was sure, when her titties bounced

Every way, she's a winner

Turn a gay preacher 2 a sinner

No one U want your mama meet

She's a Peach

This is a girl plays hard 2 get

I would die if I kissed her

I would try, but I'm last on her list

She's so cool and I'm so ugly

I'd be a fool, 2 think she could love me

This kinda girl's always out of reach

She's a Peach

Peach

F*ck with that


	10. Even more complicated, Unfinished

***********************************************************************************************************

**This chapter is an ALPHA-release, meaning it is not even close to be finished.**

**And it never will either. It is published only because I feel like it really doesn't matter**

**to me, and I hope somebody will find it enjoyable**

**=====================================================================**

**"Nothing, ever" has been discontinued. I can't find the time to write this any longer**

**and I also feel that I have lost the inspiration and interest. This also mean that I will**

**not do the through-out corrections of all documents as planned, but I still hope they**

**will be "readable". Thank-you to everyone who has read and liked it. ~A.w.**

**=====================================================================**

**Information:**

This is a _fan fiction_, and that means I don't own and have never owned the original **Biker**

**Mice From Mars** characters. All people/mice/etc in these stories are **created** and therefore

also **owned** by yours truly, except those from them from the **original show** and:

**1. ****Spark**

**2. ****Stunts**

**3. ****Starblaze**

**4. ****Kickstart**

**5. ****Centerline**

**6. ****Mrs. Davidson**

These six made-up persons are obviously created and owned by **JWC@bikermice.com**

and thanks to his kindness, I've been allowed to borrow them for a while.

The time-lines in these stories are based on the Earth-time and the 24/h system.

**=====================================================================**

**Warnings:**

This story's chapters contain **foul language**, sometimes extreme **violence** and later

maybe even **sexual expressions** and **acts** which are not suitable for children **under**

**fifteen years**. So you must be (or claim to be) 15 years or older to read this document.

I am not saying this to be mean, I only do it FOR YOUR sake. I have warned you, so don't

come and nail me later on. Thank-you very much.

Do not try to **steal** or **modify** these stories in any way, okay? If you borrow characters,

you'd better **ask first**. If you don't, and I find out that you **abuse** mine or JWC's creations,

you'll get a very pissed author behind you for the rest of your life and that wouldn't be nice,

now would it?

So that's the big deal people. All spelling and grammar errors you can possible find are my

bad since I usually write when I'm a little tired, and thus isn't that concentrated. Plus that I,

unfortunately, is not that great at English. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it as much as you can.

Credits to the ones who can come up with a good guess why the title of these series is like

It is. There might be something hidden in it.

_~Andreas W_

Email: andreas.w@postino.de

**Original HTML-file : **

**=====================================================================**

**Andreas W's**

"Nothing, ever"

**Part 10** **Even more complicated**

Earth

May the 24th, 2000

**06:09**

_"I'm here."_ Julia turned around in her tight dressing-gown.

He moved up to her without hesitation, putting his furry hands on her shoulders, slowly let them run downwards, untied the silkbond, found her mouth with his, slipped the gown off.

All in one motion.

_"Oh Rimfire, this is what I wanted you to do ever since I met you."_ Her voice was thick of excitement and her hands caressed him, causing his body to become rigid.

His hands were shivering with an excitement as big as hers as he picked her up in her arms to carry her...bedroom.

Large water-bed.

Made for lovemaking.

Theirs.

Now...

Wanted her, to have her, to give himself to her and take her.

_"Oh, Rimfire... We are going to..."_

Fingernails running down his furry back, making the muscles beneath twitch.

Only him...

And her...

He was...

...ALONE!  
  


With a jerk, Rimfire sat up in the bed, his fur wet with sweat, heart beating, an uncomfortable but familiar stiffness in the lower regions.

_Thank god Charley ain't sleepin' here!_

Slowly, he leaned back against the pillow, waiting for the physically excitement the dream had caused to calm down.

Maybe he should be happy, since this would be the closest he'd ever come to having sex with Julia Lennox.

Rimfire groaned quietly and put his right arm over his face and exhaled, as a weird and stifling (but not unpleasant) feeling ached in his chest.

"Never, never, never..." He mumbled to himself.

He knew exactly what it was, and it was both embarrassing, madly exciting and completely **mad**.

Instincts taking over? Would be that, then.

"But shit! Not now! We're in the middle of a war and how the hell would I be able to be with..."

The young male sighed and wished for that feeling to disappear, but it didn't.

A low growl escaped him as he clutched his fist and pressed the right hand's fingers against the forehead, then he got up and hurried to the shower as quietly as he could.

Well inside the shower, he locked the door and looked at himself in the mirror for a long time.

A pair of big brown eyes in a martian face looked back.

And the desire remained.

"Shit, _WHY?_ When I know I can't?! Damn these dreams!" He said to the reflection of himself. "And with a HUMAN? Pal, you're losing it. You really do. If she knew this..."  
"Knew what, Rimfire?" He asked himself.

"That I want to..._have a family with her!_"

"You're totally screwed, little boy. Totally!"  
He pulled off his shorts and went into the shower-cabin, turned on the water.

But he couldn't forget.

The primal desire still lingered inside.


	11. Grand finale, Unofficial'n final chapter

***********************************************************************************************************

**This chapter is an ALPHA-release, meaning it is not even close to be finished.**

**And it never will either. It is published only because I feel like it really doesn't matter**

**to me, and I hope somebody will find it enjoyable**

**=====================================================================**

**"Nothing, ever" has been discontinued. I can't find the time to write this any longer**

**and I also feel that I have lost the inspiration and interest. This also mean that I will**

**not do the through-out corrections of all documents as planned, but I still hope they**

**will be "readable". Thank-you to everyone who has read and liked it. ~A.w.**

**=====================================================================**

**Information:**

This is a _fan fiction_, and that means I don't own and have never owned the original **Biker**

**Mice From Mars** characters. All people/mice/etc in these stories are **created** and therefore

also **owned** by yours truly, except those from them from the **original show** and:

**1. ****Spark**

**2. ****Stunts**

**3. ****Starblaze**

**4. ****Kickstart**

**5. ****Centerline**

**6. ****Mrs. Davidson**

These six made-up persons are obviously created and owned by **JWC@bikermice.com**

and thanks to his kindness, I've been allowed to borrow them for a while.

The time-lines in these stories are based on the Earth-time and the 24/h system.

**=====================================================================**

**Warnings:**

This story's chapters contain **foul language**, sometimes extreme **violence** and later

maybe even **sexual expressions** and **acts** which are not suitable for children **under**

**fifteen years**. So you must be (or claim to be) 15 years or older to read this document.

I am not saying this to be mean, I only do it FOR YOUR sake. I have warned you, so don't

come and nail me later on. Thank-you very much.

Do not try to **steal** or **modify** these stories in any way, okay? If you borrow characters,

you'd better **ask first**. If you don't, and I find out that you **abuse** mine or JWC's creations,

you'll get a very pissed author behind you for the rest of your life and that wouldn't be nice,

now would it?

So that's the big deal people. All spelling and grammar errors you can possible find are my

bad since I usually write when I'm a little tired, and thus isn't that concentrated. Plus that I,

unfortunately, is not that great at English. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it as much as you can.

Credits to the ones who can come up with a good guess why the title of these series is like

It is. There might be something hidden in it.

_~Andreas W_

Email: andreas.w@postino.de

**Original HTML-file : **

**=====================================================================**

**Andreas W's**

"Nothing, ever"

**Part 20** **Grand finale**

Earth

Aug the 9th, 2000

**02:02**

Tim rested peacefully in Spark's brawny arms, unaware of that he was a captive.

His hair was tangled and hung down over his forehead in large curls that moved every time he breathed out.

He was the only one asleep and he'd probably been awake as well, if Julia Lennox hadn't used that soporific on him.

Their jailor didn't seem to be anywhere around and a sinister atmosphere imbued the old factory.

"Impossible to get through." Throttle shook the bars in the cage. "Some kind of weird steel I ain't familiar with. This is not something the Plutarkians used."

"Won't even budge by laser." Vinnie muttered, tired of trying to use his blaster.

"I wanna know what's happened to Rimfire..." said Centerline tiredly.

His spirit seemed to have slowly drained when he learnt of his nephew's disappearance.

"You will never find him, because he is no more." Answered Julia Lennox, as she proceeded towards the cage, side by side with no less than general Shear.

The crimson-coloured martian had wrapped his arm around the human female's shoulder in something that looked like an affectionate gesture.

"What a sight, indeed, dear." He said, looking down at Julia. "You have done a better job than I'd imagined. My, am I not going to reward you later on!"

"Mmm, I'm looking forward to THAT…" She said smoothly and let a hand slip inside the collar of his uniform.

He grinned and grabbed her hand, kissed her wrist first and then licked her skin.

"Why _you_! Don't start! Not here, in front of children and all!" She giggled and slapped his face playfully, then leaned against him and whispered so that no one but him could hear her: "_Go to, you-know-where and prepare yourself, honey. I have some unfinished business here. Then I will come for you._"

He nodded enthusiastically and left.

When he was totally out of sight, Julia turned to the cage and the cages, her facial expression total cold.

"A moron." She said evenly. "All men are morons. If one rocks with the hip, it's like putting an enchantment on them. Now, I will go and have a great time with this idiot and he does whatever I tell him to do. He's not merely a pleasure-toy. He is even useless in that way. But one had to give up to the slave's need so that they won't turn on me, right-right-right?"

"You're twisted!" Centerline exclaimed. "What did you do to Rimfire?!"

"Oh that..." Julia's facial expression fell and she looked sad all by a sudden. "Yes, THAT. I am sorry to say that I had to annihilate him."

Centerline roared and threw himself at the cage but bumped back with a disgustingly wet sound, blood streming out of his nose.

"It wasn't my wish to do that to him, I assure you." Julia went on in that weird, woeful voice. "But he gave me no choice. You knew of our romance, didn't you? You believed in it, and so did he. Even I began to believe that I might have found something else, aside from my work.

In the beginning, all I thought of it was the exciting..." She glanced at Tim who hadn't awaken, despite the noise, and then went on. "…sex. Nothing more. But I grew to almost care for him in end, and if this…accident hadn't occurred.. Well... I guess it could have been something."

She sighed again

"Yet, nature seems to be as twisted as I am. When I began missing my regular 'unpleasantness', I felt this little suspicion, so I hurried down to the drug store and bought myself a test, and…yeah. I was pregnant with your son's child."

Centerline now stared at her, unsure how he should react.

Julia didn't seem to pay any attention to him and continued.

"Oh, how scared didn't I get when I found out? For the first time I was really afraaid, because I felt the instincts tear in me, trying to make me keep this life that grew inside of me. But, my common sense said halt. TechToys would slip out of my hands and I would be chained, without the freedom that I need to be able to live.

Even then, I had a hard time to decide, until I thought of another aspect: what kind of monstrous thing would this child become?  
Nor human, nor martian?

It was impossible for me to see a solution so I made up my mind.

Then, _he_ turned up outside the door.

All happy, swinging me around, kissing me. Saying that we would become a happy family." A grimace of disgust flickered across the human woman's face. "I still would like to know how the hell he knew of my state."

"Telepathic link." Stablaze said lowly. "After the fetus reaches a certain level in its development, the bonds to its parents is established."

"Is that so?" Julia said, looking curious. "Amazing. But it doesn't matter now. Anyway...

He was extremely happy and explained how much he had longed for a _real_ family, and how long he had longed for _me_. I tried to tell him what I thought but he didn't want to listen to me."

"I remember him looking so excited before." Modo mumbled. "He didn't tell what it was."

Julia ignored the grey-furred martian.

"So I asked him if he had thought of if **I** wanted this child. Then he got all serious and asked if I considered to _murder_ our baby. I immediately grasped the situation answered 'of course not' and he seemed to forget it all.

When he had left, I called my doctor and got an hour the next day.

I went there, had a curettage, and my problem was out of the world, although I felt pretty empty inside afterwards.

Somehow, my body wanted this thing and mourned its death, and yeah, it affected me too. I had to do everything I could to hide that fact."

She took a pause before she eyed Centerline firmly and spoke again.

"Then, came that fateful night. I wasn't expecting anyone and yet there was someone who knocked on my door, very roughly too. I looked in the peep-hole and saw that it was _him_, so I opened.

The first thing he did was attacking me, after slamming the door shut.

He pushed me into the wall and growled: _You killed it! **My** baby! **Your** baby! **Murderer!** I don't feel it any longer!_

I tried to explain my action but he didn't listen and he HIT me. Several times."

She brushed a palm over the bruises that had puzzled them all from the beginning.

"Your precious Rimfire did this to me for making a choice he did not approve on. That was when I realized that all men are bastards who hardly deserve to live.

That was when I realize that he would kill me if I didn't defend myself.

So I crawled over to a drawer when he was too busy cursing me, grabbed the gun inside and shot him in the chest."

She threw out her arms and laughed loudly.

"Hell yes! I SHOT HIM! Luckily, all of my guns have mufflers so that my little affairs won't attract the police.

He fell like a pine on the spot, moaning, crawling, trying to flee the fate he had made for himself.

I went up to him, put the pipe against his head and pulled the trigger.

Quick and painless!"

Her eye-contact with Centerline didn't wag for a second.

"If he hadn't assaulted me, who knows what might have happened. But he was a man, and he was a son of a bitch, so he did it. I rid ourselves of another worthless piece of shit. He must have been a disappointment as a son too."

Now Centerline as well as Modo were struck with violent rages.

They threw themselves against the cage, trying to reach and obliterate the woman in front of them.

She laughed at their useless efforts.

"Men! No matter the race, they are all the same. Testosterone-crammed dirtbags, and the hobags learn to accept this and commit sluttery for their sake. Gladly give away their own bodies to them, just to look 'alright' and to 'fit in'. Unlike me, who is in control.

I am going to general Shear, to have his body. He will please my flesh and follow my lead without even knowing it. And when he is of no use, I will dispose of him in the same way that I will dispose of you later on.

Now be good and don't struggle. You will never be able to get out of that cage.

I will come back later.

Ciao!"

With a final scornful laughter, Julia Lennox turned around completely and left the fuming martians to their own frustrations.

***

**THE POSSIBLE ENDINGS?**

....

...

..

.

The fire

Julia escapes with Keen and Harsh, kills them off.

In the grand finale they discover how Julia has managed to escape with all money, leaving a bomb that destroys the transporter and the stones fall over Tim.

He vanishes.

-They never see him again.

 -He has lost the control of his 'space-jumping' and is stranded on some planet far away. Eventually the world he and Spark came to. He looks up to the skies and longs for his friends.

 -He is dead and the last thing in the story is the description of his body.

-He is found on Earth

 -Refuses to be adopted by the martians.

 -The Renshaws adopts

 -Schwartz adopts

 -Orphan again?

 -Charley's mother agrees to look after him

 -Someone else?

 -Julia had found him and sees to that he comes home by train

 -He is on earth, but is on the run.

-Julia is killed by an agent

-Julia lives on Iceland under a false name with a changed appearance

-Patrick Wayne has collected all documents from Mr. Waltwilth's safe, but he is killed by Julia, who takes the info and sends it to Tim.

-Patrick Wayne has collected all documents from Mr. Waltwilth's safe, but he is killed by Julia, who takes the info but loses it in a car accident.

-Patrick Wayne – Leader for the operation to gather all information about Tim and the science with the lizards.

-Reagan is going to bust the criminal-ring in CIA and becomes famous.


End file.
